El Frío Seductor
by Nury777
Summary: AU Modern. Petra, de 24 años, se acaba de mudar a un acojedor apartamento. El primer dia, oye una serie de ruidos sexuales al otro lado de la pared, lo que le llevara a conocer a Levi, su mujeriego vecino de al lado. Levi/Petra. Fic basado en El Seductor de Alice Clyton. M por lenguaje y situaciones adultas.
1. Chapter 1

—Oh Dios.

_Pum._

—Oh, Dios.

_Pum pum._

_Que diablos…_

—¡Oh, Dios, eso está tan bien!

Me desperté de pronto, confundida mientras miraba alrededor en la extraña habitación. Cajas en el suelo. Fotos apoyadas contra la pared.

_Mi nueva habitación, en mi nuevo apartamento, _me recordé a mí misma, colocando ambas manos en el edredón, mostrándome el lujoso número de hilos. Incluso media dormido, estaba consciente de la cuenta de los hilos.

—Mmm… Sí, nene. Justo ahí. Justo así… ¡No te detengas, no te detengas!

_Oh Hombre..._

Me senté, froté mis ojos, y me di la vuelta para mirar la pared detrás de mí, comenzando a entender lo que me había despertado. Mis manos todavía acariciaban distraídamente el edredón, llamando la atención de Mika, mi maravillosa gata. Colocando su cabeza bajo mi mano, Mika exigió que la acariciara. La acaricié mientras miraba alrededor y me orientaba en mi nuevo lugar.

Me había mudado temprano ese día. Era un apartamento magnífico: habitaciones espaciosas, pisos de madera, puertas arqueadas — ¡incluso tenía una chimenea! No tenía idea de cómo construir una fogata, pero eso era aquí y allá. Estaba muriendo por poner cosas sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Al ser diseñadora de interiores, tengo un hábito de colocar cosas mentalmente en casi todos los espacios, sea que me pertenecían a mí o no. Eso volvía a mis amigas un poco locos a veces, como estaba constantemente reubicando sus

chucherías.

Había pasado el día mudándome, y después de sumergirme en la increíble y profunda bañera con patas estilo garras hasta quedarcomo una ciruela pasa, me acomodé en la cama y disfruté de los crujidos y chirridos de mi nuevo hogar: las luces del tráfico afuera, un poco de música suave, y el reconfortante _clic-clic _de Mika explorando.

_Mi nuevo hogar, _pensé con satisfacción mientras me deslizaba en un fácil sueño, y por eso estaba tan sorprendida de estar despierta a las… vamos a ver… dos y treinta y siete de la mañana.

Me encontré mirando estúpidamente hacia el techo, tratando de volver a un estado relajada, pero fui sorprendida de nuevo cuando mi cabecera se movió —se golpeó contra la pared mejor dicho.

_¿Me están tomando el pelo? _Luego escuché, muy claramente: —Oh, Levi, ¡eso está tan bien! Mmm…

_Cielos._

Parpadeando, me sentía más despierta ahora y un poco fascinada por lo que claramente estaba pasando al otro lado. Miré a Mika, ella me miró a mí, y si no fuera porque estaba tan cansada habría estado muy segura de que me guiñó un ojo. _Supongo que alguien debería estar disfrutando un poco._

Yo había estado en un pequeño periodo de sequía por un tiempo. Por un tiempo muy largo. Seis largos meses. He de decir que estoy jodidamente frustrada, sexualmente. Aparté esos pensamientos y me acurruqué a un lado.

Todo parecía tranquilo ahora, y comencé a ir a la deriva de mi sueño, Mika ronroneando alegremente a mi lado. Entonces se desató todo el infierno.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Oh, Dios… _¡Oh Dios!_

Una pintura que había apoyado en la repisa sobre mi cama se cayó y golpeó ruidosamente mi cabeza. Eso me enseñaría a vivir en San Francisco y no asegurarme de que todo está seguramente montado. _Hablando de montar..._

Frotando mi cabeza y maldiciendo lo suficiente para hacer que Mika se sonrojara —si los gatos pudieran sonrojarse— miré de nuevo la pared detrás de mí. Mi cabecera estaba literalmente golpeando contra ella mientras el escándalo continuaba al lado.

—Mmm… ¡sí, nene, sí, sí, sí! —gritó la escandalosa… y concluyó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Luego escuché, por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado, _nalgadas. _No puedes interpretar mal el sonido de una buena nalgada, y alguien estaba recibiendo una al lado.

—Oh, Dios, Levi. _Sí_. He sido una chica mala. ¡Sí, _sí!_

_Increíble… _Más nalgadas, y luego el sonido inconfundible de una voz masculina, gimiendo y suspirando.

Me levanté, moví la cama a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la pared, y resoplé debajo del edredón, mirando a la pared todo el tiempo.

Me dormí esa noche después de jurar que golpearía la pared si escuchaba un chistido más. O un gemido. O una nalgada. Bienvenida al vecindario.

A la mañana siguiente , mi primera mañana oficial en mi nueva casa, me encontré tomando una taza de café y comiendo un donus que sobro de la mudanza de ayer. No estaba tan despierta como había esperado para comenzar mi fiesta de nunca acabar de desempacar, y silenciosamente maldije las payasadas de anoche de al lado. La chica fue follada, nalgueada, se corrió y se durmió. Lo mismo para ese tal Levi. Supongo que su nombre es Levi, ya que la chica a la que le gustó ser nalgueada lo llamaba así.

Y realmente, si ella estaba inventando un nombre habían otros más calientes que Levi para gritarlos en agonía.

Agonía… Dios, extrañaba la agonía.

Suspiré, mirando hacia abajo. Llevaba meses sin poder conseguir un orgasmo y durante el cuarto mes sin poder liberarme, había comenzado a hablarle a mi orgasmo perdido como si él fuera una entidad real. Se sintió lo suficientemente real cuando movió mi mundo en el pasado, pero por desgracia, ahora ese orgasmo me había abandonado.

Desdoblé mis piernas y caminé hacia el fregadero para enjuagar mi taza de café. Poniéndola en el fregadero para que se escurra, peine mi corto cabello castaño-rubio claro y contemplé el caos que me rodeaba. No importa qué tan bien lo planeé, no importa qué tan bien etiqueté esas cajas, no importa cuántas veces le dije a ese idiota tipo de la mudanza que si decía COCINA no pertenecía al BAÑO, todavía era un desastre.

—¿Qué te parece Mika? ¿Deberíamos comenzar aquí o en la sala de estar? —Ella estaba acurrucada en una de las ventanas. Lo reconozco, cuando estaba buscando lugares nuevos para vivir, siempre miraba las ventanas. A Mika le gustaba mirar hacia el mundo, y era agradable verla esperándome cuando llegaba a casa.

Justo ahora me miró, y luego pareció asentir hacia la sala de estar.

—Está bien, la sala de estar será, —dije, dándome cuenta de que sólo había hablado tres veces desde que desperté esta mañana, y cada palabra pronunciada había sido dirigida a una gatita. Ejem…

Unos veinte minuto más tarde Mika había comenzado a mirar fijamente a una paloma y yo estaba clasificando DVDs cuando escuché voces en el pasillo. ¡Mis vecinos ruidosos! Corrí a la puerta, casi tropezando con una caja, y presioné un ojo a la mirilla sólo para ver la puerta de enfrente. Que pervertida soy, honestamente. Pero no hice ningún intento por dejar de ver.

No podía ver muy claramente, pero podía escuchar su conversación; la voz baja y grave del hombre, seguida de un inconfundible suspiro de su compañera.

—Mmm, Levi, anoche fue fantástico.

—Creí que esta mañana fue fantástica también, —le dijo, plantando lo que sonaba como un beso caliente en ella.

Huh. Debieron haber estado en otra habitación esta mañana. Yo no había escuchado nada. Presioné mi ojo en la mirilla de nuevo. Sucia

pervertida.

—Sí, lo fue. ¿Me llamas pronto? —Ella le preguntó.

—Quizás —le contestó, mientras ella se dio la vuelta.

El ángulo estaba mal para poder ver a este tal Levi, y él estaba de vuelta en su apartamento antes de que pudiera obtener algún sentido de él. Interesante. Entonces esta chica no vive con él.

No había escuchado ningún "te amo". Apartando mis pensamientos de Levi fuera de mi mente, fui de vuelta a mis DVDs.

Una hora más tarde estaba colocando Wizard of Oz después de Willy Wonka cuando escuche un golpe en la puerta. Había una pelea en el pasillo mientras me acerqué a la puerta, y sofoqué una sonrisa.

—No lo dejes caer, idiota, —reprendió una sensual voz.

—Oh, cállate. No seas tan mandona —espetó una segunda voz.

Rodando mis ojos, abrí la puerta para encontrar a mis dos mejores amigas, Hanji y Nanaba, sosteniendo una gran caja. —Sin pelear, señoritas. Las dos son bonitas. —Me reí, levantándole una ceja a ambas.

—Ha ha. Graciosa, —respondió Nanaba, tambaleándose al interior.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡No puedo creer que ustedes cargaron eso por cuatro tramos de escaleras! —Mis chicas no hacían trabajo manual cuando podían conseguir que alguien más lo hiciera.

—Créeme, esperamos afuera en un taxi por alguien que caminara por allí, pero no tuvimos suerte. Así que los hicimos nosotras. ¡Feliz inauguración! —Dijo Hanji. Ellas lo soltaron, y Nanaba cayó fácilmente en una silla junto ala chimenea.

—Sí, deja de mudarte tanto. Estamos cansadas de comprarte cosas —Se río Nanaba tumbándose en el sofá y colocando sus manos sobre su rostro dramáticamente.

Toqué la caja con mi dedo del pie y pregunté—: ¿Y qué es? Y nunca dije que tenían que comprarme algo. El exprimidor de jugos Jack LaLanne no era necesario el año pasado, en serio.

—No seas ingrata. Sólo ábrelo, —instruyó Hanji, señalando a la caja con su dedo del medio, el cual luego puso en posición vertical y lo mostró en mi dirección.

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo delante de él. Yo sabía que era de la tienda Williams Sonoma, ya que tenía la cinta indicadora con la piña pequeña atada a ella. La caja era pesada, fuera lo que fuera.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos? —pregunté, viendo un guiño de Hanji a Nanaba.

Tirando de la cinta y abriendo la caja, estaba demasiado complacida con lo que encontré—. Chicas, ¡esto esdemasiado!

—Sabemos cuánto extrañas la vieja que tenías, —se rió Hanji sonriéndome.

Hace años, me habían dado una vieja batidora marca KitchenAid de una tía abuela que murió. Tenía como cuarenta años, pero todavía funcionaba de maravilla. Esas cosas fueron construidas para durar, por Dios, y esa había durado hasta hace sólo unos meses atrás, cuando finalmente murió de una gran forma. Echó humo y se descompuso una tarde mientras mezclaba un poco de pan de calabacín, y por más que lo odiaba, la tiré.

Ahora mientras miraba dentro de la caja, una batidora KitchenAid brillante, nueva y de acero inoxidable mirándome, visiones de galletas y pasteles comenzaron a danzar en mi cabeza.

—Chicas, es hermosa, —respiré, mirando con deleite a mi nueva bebé. La levanté gentilmente para admirarla. Pasando mis manos sobre ella, extendiendo mis dedos para sentir las suaves líneas, me deleitaba el metal frío contra mi piel. Suspiré suavemente y de hecho la abracé.

—¿Quieren estar solas? —Preguntó Hanji levantando las cejas.

—No, está bien. Quiero que esteis aquí para que sean testigos de nuestro amor. Además, este es el único instrumento mecánico que probablemente me va a traer cualquier placer en un futuro cercano.

Gracias, chicas. Es muy caro, pero de verdad se los agradezco, —les dije.

Mika se acercó, olfateó la batidora, y rápidamente saltó a la caja vacía.

—Sólo promete traernos golosinas deliciosas, y va a valer la pena, cariño. —Hanji se sentó, mirándome expectante.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté con cautela.

—Petra, ¿puedo comenzar con tus cajones ahora? —Preguntó, tartamudeando y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Puedes comenzar qué en mis cajones? —Respondí, tirando más fuerte del cordón alrededor de mi cintura.

—¡Tu cocina! ¡Estoy muriendo por empezar a acomodar todo! —Exclamó, corriendo ahora en el lugar.

—Oh, diablos sí. ¡Hazlo! Feliz Navidad, rarita, —grité mientras Hanji corría triunfalmente hacia la otra habitación.

Hanji era una organizadora profesional. Ella nos había vuelto locas cuando estábamos todas juntas en Berkley —con sus tendencias de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y su loca atención al detalle. Un día Nanaba sugirió que se convirtiera en una organizadora profesional, y después de la graduación, fue lo que hizo. Ahora trabaja en todo el

área de la bahía ayudando a que las familias acomoden toda su mierda.

Así que sólo dejé a Hanji hacer lo suyo, sabiendo que mis cosas estarían tan perfectamente organizadas que estaría asombrada.

Nanaba y yo continuamos en la sala de estar, riéndonos sobre DVDs que habíamos visto con el paso de los años.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que mis amigas se fueron, me senté en el sofá en la sala de estar con Mika para mirar repeticiones de programas de cocina.

Mientras soñaba con las creaciones que estaría preparando con mi nueva batidora , escuché pasos en el pasillo fuera de mi puerta, y dos voces. Le entrecerré los ojos a Mika. La nalgueada debe haber vuelto.

Saltando del sofá, presioné mi ojo contra la mirilla una vez más, tratando de echarle un vistazo a mi vecino. Me lo perdí de nuevo, sólo vi su espalda cuando entró a su apartamento detrás de una mujer muy alta con largo cabello castaño.

_Interesante. Dos mujeres diferentes en dos días. Mujeriego._

Vi la puerta cerrarse y sentí a Mika acurrucándose alrededor de mis piernas, ronroneando.

—No, no puedes salir, tontita, —susurré, inclinándome y alzándola.

Froté su piel sedosa contra mi mejilla, sonriendo mientras él se recostaba en mis brazos. Clive era el prostituto por aquí. Él se acostaría con cualquiera que le frote su vientre.

Unas horas más tarde, con la marca de la tela del cojín del sofá presionada firmemente en mi frente, me dirigí hacia mi habitación para ir a dormir. Hanji había organizado mi armario tan eficientemente que todo lo que quedaba por hacer era colgar cuadros y arreglar algunas cosillas. Deliberadamente quité las fotos de la estantería sobre mi cama. No iba a correr riesgos esta noche.

Me quedé de pie en el centro de la habitación, escuchando sonidos al otro lado. Todo tranquilo en el frente occidental. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Tal vez anoche fue una cosa de una noche.

Mientras me alistaba para ir a la cama, miré las fotos enmarcadas de mi familia y mis amigos; mis padres y yo esquiando en Tahoe; mis chicas y yo en Coit Tower. Nanaba amaba tomar fotos al lado de cualquier cosa fálica. Ella tocaba el violonchelo con la Orquesta de San Francisco, y aunque había estado alrededor de instrumentos musicales toda su vida, nunca dejaba pasar una broma cuando veía una flauta. Ella era retorcida.

Ninguna de las tres estábamos con alguien en ese momento, algo raro. Usualmente al menos una de nosotras estaba saliendo con alguien, pero desde que Nanaba terminó con su último novio hace unos meses, todas hemos estado en sequía. Por suerte para mis amigas, su sequía no era tan seca como la mía. Por lo que yo sabía ellas aún estaban en buenos términos con sus Orgasmos.

Recordé con un estremecimiento la noche cuando Orgasmo y yo nos separamos. Yo había tenido una serie de malas primeras citas y estaba tan frustrada sexualmente que me permití regresar al apartamento de un tipo que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a ver de nuevo. No es que yo me oponga a lo de una aventura de una noche. Ya había hecho la caminata de la vergüenza muchas mañanas.

¿Pero este chico? Se llamaba Auruo Brossard. Debí haberlo sabido mejor. Su familia poseía una cadena de pizzerías arriba y debajo de la costa oeste. Genial escrito, ¿verdad? Sólo escrito. Él era agradable, pero aburrido. Pero yo no había estado con un hombre en un tiempo, y después de varios martinis y unas palabras de ánimo en el auto de camino, cedí y dejé a Auruo "salirse con la suya conmigo."

Ahora, hasta este momento de mi vida, he compartido esta vieja teoría de que el sexo es como la pizza. Incluso cuando es malo, sigue siendo bastante bueno. Yo ahora odiaba la pizza. Por muchas razones.

Este fue el peor tipo de sexo. Era del estilo ametralladora: rápido, rápido, rápido. Eran treinta segundos en las tetas, sesenta segundos en algo que estaba cerca de unos centímetros sobre donde se suponía que debía estar, y luego dentro. Y afuera. Y adentro. Y afuera. Y adentro.

Pero al menos se terminó rápido, ¿cierto? Diablos, no. Esta horribilidad se prolongó durante meses. Bueno, no. Pero por casi treinta minutos. De adentro. Y afuera. De adentro. Y afuera. Mi pobre vagina se sentía como si hubiera sido limpiada con un chorro de arena.

Para el momento que se terminó, y el gritó—: ¡Qué bueno! —antes de colapsar sobre mí, yo había organizado mentalmente todas mis especias y estaba comenzando con los productos de limpieza debajo del fregadero. Me vestí, lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo ya que todavía estaba casi completamente vestida, y me fui.

La siguiente noche, después de dejar que mis partes intimas se

recuperaran, decidí tratarlas con una buena y larga sesión de amor propio, acentuada con el amante de la fantasía favorita de todas, George Clooney, también conocido Dr. Ross. Pero muy a pesar mío, mi orgasmo había abandonado el edificio. Encogí los hombros, pensando que tal vez él sólo necesitaba una noche, aún experimentando un poco de estrés postraumático por Auruo.

¿Pero la siguiente noche? Sin orgasmo, Sin señales de él en una semana, o la siguiente. Mientras las semanas se convertían en un mes, y los meses se extendían más y más, yo desarrollé un odio profundo por Auruo Brossard. Ese follador ametralladora…

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me metía en la cama. Mika esperó hasta que me situara antes de acurrucarse en el espacio detrás de mis rodillas. Dejó escapar un último ronroneo cuando yo apagaba las luces. —Buenas noches, Mika —susurré y me dormí.

Pum.

-Oh, Dios.

Pum pum.

-Oh, Dios.

Increíble.

Me desperté más rápido esta vez, porque sabía lo que estaba escuchando. Me senté en la cama, mirando detrás de mí. La cama aún estaba con seguridad lejos de la pared, así que no sentí ningún movimiento, pero con toda seguridad allí había algo moviéndose.

Luego escuche… ¿un siseo?

Miré a Mika, cuya cola estaba toda alborotada. Arqueó su espalda y

pasó de un lado al otro en el pie de la cama.

—Tranquila Mika. Es sólo que tenemos un vecino ruidoso, eso es todo, —la tranquilicé, estirando la mano hacia élla. Ahí es cuando lo

oí.

—Miau.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, para escuchar más atentamente.

Estudié a Mika, que me miró como diciendo—: Esa no fui yo.

—¡Miau! Oh, Dios. ¡Mi-au!

La chica de al lado estaba maullando, ¿Qué rayos le estaba metiendo mi vecino para hacer que eso suceda?

Mika, a este punto, se volvió completamente loca y se lanzó contra la pared. Estaba literalmente escalándola, tratando de llegar hasta donde el ruido venía, y añadiendo sus propios maullidos al coro.

—Oooh sí, justo así, Levi… Mmmm… ¡miau, miau, miau!

Santo Dios, habían dos coños fuera de control en ambos lados de esta pared esta noche. La mujer tenía acento, aunque no pude ubicar de qué lugar. Del este de Europa con seguridad. ¿Checa? ¿Polaca?

¿Estaba yo en serio despierta a las, veamos, una y dieciséis de la mañana y tratando de diferenciar el origen nacional de la mujer siendo follada al otro lado?

Traté de agarrar a Mika y calmarla. Sin suerte. Mi vida se había convertido en un teatro de lo absurdo con un coro de gatos.

Me sobrepuse porque ahora podía oír los gemidos de Levi. Su voz era baja y fría, y mientras la mujer y Mika continuaban llamándose la una a la otra, yo sólo lo escuché a él. Él gimió y comenzó a golpear la pared.

La mujer maulló más fuerte y más fuerte cuando sin duda llegó a su

clímax. Sus maullidos se convirtieron en gritos sin sentido, y finalmente gritó—: ¡Da! ¡Da! ¡Da!

Ah. Era rusa. Por el amor de San Petersburgo.

Un último golpe, un último gemido —y un último maullido. Luego todo estuvo benditamente callado.

La guerra fría estaba de vuelta…


	2. Chapter 2

Para el momento en que todo se calmó , yo estaba completamente agotada y totalmente despierta. Tenía que levantarme en una hora más de todos modos, y me di cuenta de que ya había tenido todo el sueño que iba a conseguir.

Quizás debería levantarme y hacer algo para desayunar.

—Maulladora estúpida —dije, dirigiéndome a la pared detrás de mi cabeza, y me moví perezosamente hacia la sala de estar. Después de encender el televisor, encendí la máquina de café y estudié la luz antes del amanecer que empezaba a asomarse en mis ventanas.

Mika se enroscó alrededor de mis piernas y puse los ojos en blanco hacia ella.

—Oh, ahora quieres un poco de amor de mi parte, ¿eh? ¿Después de haberme abandonado por la mujer esa anoche? ¡Qué idiota eres, Mika! — murmuré, extendiendo el pie y frotándola con mi talón.

Se dejó caer al suelo y posó para mí. Ella sabía que no podía resistirme cuando posaba. Me reí un poco y me arrodillé junto a ella. —Sí, sí, lo sé. Tú me amas ahora porque soy quien te mantiene. —Suspiré, rascándole la barriga.

Me dirigí a la cocina, Mika pisándome los talones, y vertí un poco de comida en un tazón. Ahora que ella tenía lo que necesitaba, fui rápidamente olvidada.

Mientras me dirigía a la ducha, escuché un movimiento en el pasillo. Apreté mi ojo en la mirilla para ver qué estaba pasando con Levi y la gata maulladora.

Él estaba parado justo en su puerta, lo suficiente dentro como para que no pudiera ver su rostro. La otra permanecía en el vestíbulo, y pude ver como ella se acicalaba el pelo, poniéndole ojitos.

—Mmm, Levi, anoche fue... mmmm —_susurró _ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Esa es una buena manera de describir lo deanoche y lo de esta mañana —dijo él en voz baja y aburrida.

—¿Me llamarás cuando estés de vuelta en la ciudad? —preguntó ella mientras barría el pelo de su cara.

—Quizás —respondió él, y luego se metió en su apartamento sin despedirse.

Me esforcé por verlo antes de que él volviera a entrar, pero no tuve suerte. Lo

perdí de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que, después de la paliza y los maullidos, me moría de ganas de ver qué aspecto tenía. Había cierta destreza sexual grave pasando al lado. Yo sólo no veía por qué tenía que afectar mis hábitos de sueño. Me arranqué de la puerta y me dirigí a la ducha.

A las siete y media, me subí a un tranvía y revisé el día que tenía por delante. Iba a encontrarme con un nuevo cliente, terminar algunos detalles sobre un proyecto que acababa de completarse, y almorzar con mi jefa. Sonreí al pensar en Rico.

Rico Brzenska dirigía su propia empresa de diseño, donde tuve la suerte de hacer una pasantía durante mi último año en Berkley. A sus treinta y tantos años, pero viéndose como si tuviera veintitantos, se había convertido en alguien importante en la comunidad del diseño a principios de su carrera.

Ella me contrató después de que mi práctica había terminado y de que había proporcionado la mejor experiencia que un joven diseñador puede tener. Fue difícil, exigente, tenía un instinto asesino y, aún más, un ojo asesino por los detalles. Pero, ¿cuál era la mejor parte de trabajar para ella? Era muy divertida.

Cuando salto del tranvía, veo mi "oficina. La sala era sencillamente distinguida, con un toque de fantasía proveniente de mi colección de anuncios de _Campbell's Soup _de los años treinta y cuarenta. Había encontrado un montón de ellos en una venta de etiqueta, todos recortados de números atrasados de la revista _Life_. Los tenía montados y enmarcados, y todavía me reía entre dientes cada vez que los miraba.

Pasé unos minutos tirando las flores de la semana pasada y organizando una nueva exposición. Todos los lunes me detenía en una tienda local para elegir flores para la semana. Las flores cambiaban, pero los colores tendían a caer dentro de la misma paleta. Yo estaba particularmente encariñada con los naranjas profundos, rosas, melocotones y dorados cálidos. Ese día había elegido rosas híbridas de té de un color coral precioso, las puntas teñidas de frambuesa.

Ahogué un bostezo y me senté en mi mesa, preparándome para el día. Vi a Rico mientras pasaba rápidamente por delante de mi puerta y la saludé. Ella volvió y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Siempre tirando para el mismo lado, era bajita, delgada, y encantadora. Hoy en día, vestía de negro de arriba a abajo.

—¡Hola, chica! ¿Cómo está el apartamento? —preguntó ella, sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Fantástico. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Nunca podré pagarte por esto. Eres la mejor —dije efusivamente.

Rico me había subarrendado su apartamento. Me dispuse a seguir hablando cuando ella me detuvo con un gesto de mano. —Silencio, no es nada. Sé que debería deshacerme de él, pero fue mi primer lugar en la ciudad, y sólo rompería mi corazón dejarlo ir. Además, me gusta la idea de que esté ocupado de nuevo. Es un gran barrio. —Ella sonrió, y sofoqué otro bostezo. Sus agudos ojos lo atraparon—.Petra, es lunes por la mañana. ¿Cómo puedes estar bostezando ya? —me reprendió.

Me eché a reír. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste allí, Rico?

Miré por encima del borde de mi taza de café. Era mi tercera ya.

—Oh, mujer, ha sido desde hace tiempo. ¿Tal vez hace un año? Mike estaba fuera de la ciudad, y yo todavía tenía una cama allí. A veces, cuando estaba trabajando hasta tarde, me gustaba permanecer en la ciudad durante la noche. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mike era su prometido. Millonario y un poco rarito. Mis amigas y yo tuvimos un flechazo asesino con él.

—¿Has oído algo al lado? —pregunté.

—No, no. No lo creo. ¿Cómo qué?

—Mmm, sólo ruidos. Ruidos nocturnos.

—No cuando yo estaba allí. No sé quién vive ahora, pero creo que alguien se mudó el año pasado, ¿tal vez? ¿El año anterior? Nunca lo conocí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué oíste? —Me sonrojé furiosamente y le di un sorbo a mi café—. Espera un minuto. ¿Ruidos nocturnos? ¿Petra? ¿En serio? ¿Has oído algo sexy? —me pinchó.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el escritorio. Oh, Dios. Recuerdos. No más golpes. Eché un vistazo hacia ella, y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás de la risa.

—Ay caramba, Petra. ¡No tenía ni idea! El último vecino que recuerdo tenía ochenta años, y el único ruido que he oído proveniente de esa habitación eran repeticiones de de películas del Oeste. Pero ahora que lo pienso, podía escuchar muy bien esas películas... —Su voz se desvaneció.

—Sí, bueno, Películas_ Western _no es lo que viene a través de las paredes ahora. Sexo en directo es lo que escucho . Y no sexo dulce, o aburrido. Te hablo de... sexo interesante —sonreí con la cara toda roja.

—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó ella, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

No importa la edad que tengas, o de dónde vengas, hay dos verdades universales. Siempre nos reiremos de un gas... si sucede en el momento equivocado, y siempre estaremos curiosos sobre lo que sucede en las habitaciones de los demás.

—Rico, en serio. ¡No se parece a nada que haya escuchado antes! La primera noche, estaban golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que ¡un cuadro se cayó y me golpeó en la cabeza!

Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio. —¡Cállate!

—¡No lo haré! Entonces oí... Jesus, escuché nalgadas. —estaba hablando con mi jefa de nalgadas.

—Nooo —suspiró ella, y rió como colegiala.

—Siiiiii. Y él hizo que mi cama se mueva, Rico. ¡Hizo que se mueva! La vi a la mañana siguiente, como la Azotada se iba.

—¿La llamas Azotada?

—Azotada, nalgueada... Y entonces anoche…

—¡Dos noches en una fila! ¿La Azotada obtuvo algunos azotes otra vez?

—Oh no, anoche traté con una especie de gata en celo, una rusa que no paraba de maullar —continué.

Ella se rió de nuevo, causando que Steve de Contabilidad asomara la cabeza por la puerta. —¿Sobre qué están cacareando estas dos gallinas? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nada —contestamos al mismo tiempo, luego volvimos a nuestra conversación.

—_Dos _mujeres en _dos _noches, eso es impresionante —suspiró.

—Vamos, ¿impresionante? No. ¿Promiscuo? Sí.

—Guau, ¿sabes su nombre?

—Sí, de hecho. Su nombre es Levi. Lo sé porque lLa Azotada y La gata en celo

lo gritaban una y otra vez. Podía escucharlo a través de los golpes... Estúpido seductor —murmuré.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego sonrió. —Levi el seductor ¡Me encanta!

—Sí, te encanta. Porque anoche no tenías a tu gata tratando de aparearse con la tia esa a través de la pared. —Me reí con tristeza y apoyé la cabeza sobre el escritorio mientras seguíamos riendo.

—Bueno, vamos a empezar a trabajar —dijo Rico por fin, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Te necesito para que vayas a buscar a estos nuevos clientes hoy. ¿A qué hora aterrizan?

—Ah, el señor y la señora Nicholson estarán aquí a la una. Tengo la presentación y los planes listos para ellos. Creo que realmente les gustará la forma en que rediseñé su dormitorio. Vamos a ser capaces de ofrecerles una sala de estar _en suite _y un baño completamente nuevo. Es bastante genial.

—Te creo. ¿Puedes compartir tus ideas conmigo en el almuerzo?

—Sí, estoy concentrada en eso —le contesté mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Ya sabes, Petra, si puedes lograr este trabajo, sería enorme para la empresa —dijo ella, mirándome a través de sus gafas.

—Espera a ver lo que se me ocurrió para su cine en casa.

—Ellos no tienen un cine en casa.

—Todavía no —le dije, arqueando las cejas y sonriendo diabólicamente.

—Fantástico, Petra Simplemente fantástico —deliró la señora Nicholson mientras acompañaba a ella y a su marido hacia la puerta principal.

Habíamos pasado casi dos horas viendo los planes, y mientras tanto comprometimos algunos puntos clave. Iba a ser un proyecto muy interesante.

—¿Así que crees que eres la diseñadora adecuada para nosotros? — preguntó Sam, sus profundos ojos marrones brillaban cuando él envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y jugaba con su cola de caballo.

—Dimelo tú —me burlé de nuevo, sonriéndole a los dos.

—Creo que nos encantaría trabajar contigo en este proyecto —dijo Natalie cuando nos dimos la mano.

Internamente, choqué los cinco conmigo misma, pero mantuve mi rostro sereno. —Excelente. Voy a estar en contacto muy pronto, y podemos empezar a coordinar un horario —les dije mientras sostenía la puerta para ellos.

Me quedé en la puerta mientras los despedía con la mano, y luego dejé que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí.

—Oh, sí. Lo conseguí —suspiré.

Rico bajó las escaleras m y ella se detuvo en seco. —¿Estas bien, Petra? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—¡He sido contratada por los Nicholsons! —grité.

—Genial —Rico me dio un abrazo rápido—. Estoy orgullosa de ti, chica —susurró ella, y yo sonreí.

Bailé hacia mi oficina, poniéndole algunos movimientos sexys mientras hacía mi camino alrededor de la mesa. Me senté, giré en la silla, y miré hacia el área de estacionamiento.

_Bien jugado, Petra, Bien jugado._

Esa noche, cuando fui a celebrar mi éxito con Hanji y Nanaba quizás pude haber bebido más que unos pocos margaritas. Seguí con tragos de tequila, y yo continuaba lamiendo la sal ahora inexistente en el interior de mi muñeca mientras me acercaba a mis escaleras.

—Nana, eres tan bonita. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —arrullé, inclinándome sobre ella mientras nos arrastramos por las escaleras.

—Sí, Petra, soy bonita. Buena comprensión de lo obvio —dijo.

Con casi un metro ochenta de alto y el pelo rubio, Nanaba era muy consciente de su aspecto. Tenia el pelo cortado alo chico,pero esa guapísima.

Hanji se echó a reír, y me volví hacia ella. —Y tú, Hanji, eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Y estás tan loca! —Me reí mientras trataba de encontrar mi bolsillo. Hani era una chica muy alta también, con el pelo marrón recogido en una coleta alta, siempre llevando una mirada entusiasta tras sus gafas.

—Deberíamos haberla cortado después de que el guacamole dejara la mesa —murmuró Hanji—. No le permitiremos beber de nuevo sin la presencia de alimentos —dijo arrastrándome hasta los últimos escalones.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí —me quejé, quitándome la chaqueta y empezando con mi camisa.

—Está bien, no nos desnudemos aquí en el pasillo, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo de nuevo Nanaba, cogiendo las llaves de mi bolso para abrir la puerta. Traté de darle un beso en la mejilla, y ella me rechazó.

—Hueles como a tequila y represión sexual, Petra. Quítate de encima. —Ella se echó a reír y me abrió la puerta.

Mientras viajábamos a la habitación, vi a Mika en el alféizar. —Hola, Mika. ¿Cómo está mi niña grande? —canté.

Me miró y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Desaprobaba mi consumo de alcohol. Yo le saqué la lengua. Me dejé caer en la cama y observé a mis chicas en la puerta. Ellas sonrieron como si dijeran _"Estás tan borracha. Nosotras no, y te juzgamos" _.

—No actúen todas altas y poderosas, señoritas. Las he visto más borrachas que esto en más de una ocasión —señalé, mis pantalones siguiendo el camino de mi blusa.

Las dos quitaron el edredón. Me metí bajo las sábanas y las miré. Me habían escondido tan bien que lo único que sobresalía eran mis ojos, mi nariz y mi cabello desordenado.

—¿Por qué la sala da vueltas? ¿Qué demonios le hicieron al apartamento de Rico? ¡Me matará si lo arruino! —grité, gimiendo mientras observaba el movimiento de la habitación.

—La habitación no está girando. Cálmate. —se rió Hanji, sentada a mi lado y acariciando mi hombro.

—Y ese estruendo, ¿qué demonios son esos golpes? —susurré.

—Petra, no hay golpes. Jesús, debes haber bebido más de lo que pensábamos —exclamó Nanaba, estableciéndose en el extremo de la cama.

—No, Nana, lo escucho también. ¿No oyes eso? —dijo Hanji en voz baja.

Nanaba estaba en silencio y las tres escuchábamos. Se oyó un golpe distinto, y luego un gemido inconfundible.

—Gatitas, recuéstense. Están a punto de conocer al Seductor —afirmé.

Los ojos de Nanaba y de Hanji se abrieron como platos, pero permanecieron en silencio.

¿Sería La Azotada? ¿La gata en celo? Anticipándose a esta última, Mika entró en la habitación y se subió a la cama. Se quedó mirando la pared con gran atención.

Las cuatro nos sentamos y esperamos.

—Oh, Dios.

_Golpe._

—Oh, Dios.

_Golpe, golpe._

Hnaji y Nanaba nos miraron a Mika y a mí. Las dos negamos con la cabeza, las dos, de verdad. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hanj. Me concentré en la voz que salía de la pared. Era diferente... El tono era más bajo, y, bueno, realmente no podía entender exactamente lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Mmm, Levi… —_Risita_—… ¡Justo… —_Risita_—…ahí! —_Risita._

¿Eh?

—Sí, sí… —_Gruñido_— ¡Sí! Mierda, mierda… —_Risita- iaaaa iaaa_—

¡Joder, sí! —Ella se reía. Era una risita sucia, sucia.

Las tres nos reímos con ella mientras se rió y soltó un bufido en su camino hacia lo que parecía un magnífico clímax. Mika, al darse cuenta rápidamente de que su amada no estaba haciendo acto de presencia, se retiró precipitadamente hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —susurró Nanaba, sus ojos tan abiertos como pasteles de manzana.

—Esta es la tortura sexual que he estado escuchando desde hace dos noches. No tienen ni idea —gruñí, sintiendo los efectos del tequila.

Hanji y Nanaba quitaron el edredón de mi cara justo cuando la chica gritó —Oh, Dios, eso es... eso es —_Jajajajaja_— tan bueno.

—¿El chico de al lado puede hacer a una mujer maullar? —preguntó Hanji, levantando una ceja.

—Parece que sí. —Me reí entre dientes, sintiendo la primera oleada de náuseas llegando sobre mí.

—¿Por qué está riendo? ¿Por qué alguien se ríe de esa manera mientras está teniendo sexo? —preguntó Nanaba.

—No tengo idea, pero es bueno saber que ella se está divirtiendo — dijo Hanji, riéndose de sí misma con una carcajada particularmente fuerte.

—¿Has visto a este tipo ya? —preguntó Hanji sin dejar de mirar a la pared.

—Nop. He visto la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y eso es todo. Parece ser un hombre de baja estatura, moreno, con un corte de pelo extraño. Y esta es la tercera con la que se acuesta en esta semana —le contesté, sentándome.

—Guau, tres chicas en tres noches. Eso es una especie de resistencia —dijo Hanji, sin dejar de mirar con asombro a la pared.

—Es una especie de repugnancia, eso es lo que es. ¡Ni siquiera puedo

dormir por la noche! ¡Mi pobre pared! —gemí.

—Tu pared hace lo que una _pared _tiene que hacer… —comenzó Nanaba, y yo levanté mi mano.

—Espera, por favor —le dije.

La pared empezó a temblar con el golpeteo rítmico, y la risa de la mujer se hizo más y más fuerte. Mis amigas miraban con asombro, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

Podía oír algunos gemidos graves de Levi, y yo sabía que él se estaba acercando. Sin embargo, sus sonidos eran ahogados rápidamente por su amiga de esta noche.

—Oh… —_Risita_— Eso… —_Risita_— es… —_Risita_— No… —_Risita_— pares —_Risita_—. No… —_Risita_— pares —_Risita_—. Oh —_Risita-gruñido_—, Dios —_Risita-risita-gruñido_—. ¡No —_Risita_— pares! —_Risita._

_Por favor. Por favor. Por favor, para, _pensé.

_Risita-lloriqueo._

Y con una risita y un último gemido, el silencio cayó sobre la tierra.

Hanji y Nanaba se miraron entre sí, y Nana dijo—: Oh.

—Dios —agregó Hanji.

—Mio—dijeron juntas.

—Y es por _eso _que no puedo dormir —suspiré.

Mientras que las tres nos recuperábamos,Mika volvió a jugar en la esquina con una bola de algodón.

_Risitas, creo que te odio más que a nada..._


	3. Chapter 3

Las siguientes noches fueron maravillosamente tranquilas. Sin golpes, azotes, maullidos y risas. Es cierto que Mika estaba un poco triste de vez en cuando, pero todo lo demás en el apartamento estaba muy bien. Conocí a algunos de mis vecinos, incluyendo a Jean y Marco, que vivían abajo. No había oído o visto a Levi desde la anterior noche con la Risitas, y aunque estaba agradecida por las noches de sueño perfecto, sentía curiosidad por saber donde se había metido. Jean y Marco estaban más que contentos de contarme chismes.

—Espera a que veas a Levi. ¡Es un espécimen! —exclamó Marco. Jean me había atrapado en el pasillo de camino a casa.

—Oh Dios, sí. ¡Es muy sexy! Si yo fuera unos años más mayor... — suspiró Jean.

—¿Si fueras unos años mayor que? Por favor. Tú nunca has estado en la liga de Levi, Jean. Él es un filete, mientras que tu y yo somos perritos calientes.

—Eso lo serás tú —Jean soltó en un gruñido.

—Chicos, por favor. Hablarme de ese hombre. Admito, que después del espectáculo que hizo la semana pasada, estoy un poco intrigada sobre el tipo detrás de los golpes de la pared.

Les conté sobre las travesuras nocturnas de Levi. Les hablé de las mujeres con las que hizo el amor. Y ellos llenaron algunos pequeños espacios en blanco.

Levi era un fotógrafo independiente que viajaba por todo el mundo. Ellos suponen que él actualmente se encuentra en un trabajo, lo que explica mi calidad de sueño. Levi trabajó en proyectos para The Discovery Channel, The Cousteau Society, National Geographic. Todos los peces gordos. Había ganado premios por su trabajo e incluso pasó algún tiempo cubriendo la guerra en Irak hace unos años. Él siempre dejaba su coche cuando estaba viajando: un negro Audi R8.

Entre lo que me dijeron Jean y Marco el coche, el trabajo y la casa internacional de orgasmos desde el otro lado de la pared, estaba empezando a armar un perfil de este hombre, que todavía no había visto. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba cada vez más y más intrigada.

Una tarde, después de dejar algunas muestras de baldosas a los Nicholsons, decidí caminar hasta mi casa. La niebla había desaparecido dejando al descubierto la ciudad, y era una noche agradable para pasear. Al doblar la esquina de mi casa, me di cuenta que el Audi estaba ausente de su lugar habitual detrás del edificio. Lo que significaba que él estaba fuera de casa.

Levi estaba de vuelta en San Francisco.

Aunque me preparé para otra ronda de golpes en la pared, los próximos días transcurrieron sin complicaciones. Trabajé, caminé, salí con mis amigas, hice un increíble Bizcocho de Calabacín en mi ahora habitual KitchenAid, y pasé mi tiempo investigando a donde ir en mis vacaciones.

Todos los años, me tomo una semana y viajo a algún lugar totalmente sola. A algún lugar emocionante, y nunca voy al mismo lugar dos veces. Un año me fui a hacer senderismo por una semana en Yosemite. Otro año me fui en tirolesa a través de la selva hacia un Ecolodge en Costa Rica. Otro año durante una semana hice submarinismo frente a la costa de Belice. Y este año…no estaba segura de a dónde iba a ir. Ir a Europa era cada vez prohibidamente caro en esta economía, por lo que estaba fuera. Estaba pensando en ir a Perú, ya que siempre había querido visitar Machu Picchu. Tenía un montón de tiempo, pero a menudo la mitad de la diversión era decidir donde quería pasar mis vacaciones.

También pasé una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en mi mirilla. Sí, es cierto. Cada vez que oía una puerta cerrarse corría hacia la puerta. Mika me miraba con una sonrisa. Ella abía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo ¿por qué me juzga?, nunca lo sabré, si sus orejas se levantaban cada vez que escuchaba ruidos que subían las escaleras. Él seguía suspirando por gata en celo.

Todavía no había visto a Levi. Un día llegué justo a la mirilla para verlo entrar en su apartamento, pero todo lo que pude ver fue su camisa negra y su corte de pelo extraño.

En otra ocasión vi el Audi alejarse de la acera cuando llegué a la esquina de mi casa desde el trabajo. ¡Iba a pasar por la derecha! Justo cuando estaba a punto de obtener el primer vistazo de él, ver al hombre detrás del mito, tropecé y me fui de culo sobre la acera. Por suerte Marco me vio y me ayudó a mí y a mi ego herido y a mi culo magullado.

Pero todo estuvo tranquilo por la noche. Sabía que Levi estaba en casa, lo oía de vez en cuando: el movimiento de una pata de la silla a través del suelo, el agua corriendo del grifo, pero ninguna actividad sexual.

Nos dormimos juntos casi todas las noches. Él ponía música de rockera en su lado de la pared, y yo me acostaba en la cama de mi lado, escuchando descaradamente. Debo decir que Levi tenía buen gusto musical.

Pero la calma y tranquilidad eran demasiado buenas como para durar tanto tiempo, y todo el infierno se desató de nuevo un par de noches más tarde.

En primer lugar, tuve que aguantar otra ronda de nalgadas. Ella había

sido de nuevo una chica muy mala y sin duda merecería los golpes en su trasero que recibió. Unos golpes que duraron casi media hora y terminaron con gritos de: "¡Eso es! Justo ahí, Dios, sí, ¡justo ahí!" ante las actualesm paredes que comenzaron a temblar. Había permanecido despierta toda la noche, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cada vez más y más frustrada.

La mañana siguiente, desde mi puesto en la mirilla, vi salir a la nalgueada y conseguí una realmente buena primera vista de ella. Piel rosada y brillante, era una delicada y un poquito redondita chica con curvas en las caderas y los muslos, y un muy buen trasero. Era pequeña, realmente pequeña, y un poco gordita.

Me maravillé de su gusto por las mujeres. Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que había visto en la Gata en celo, quien parecía una modelo.

Anticipando que esa seria la siguiente en la lista, la noche siguiente le di a Mika un calcetín y un cuenco lleno de atún. Mi esperanza era debilitarla y desmayarla antes de que la acción comenzara. Pero mi acción tuvo un efecto opuesto. Mi chica estaba lista para la fiesta cuando aparecieron los primeros compases de la gatita.

Si Mika pudiera ponerse una mini bata para fumar, lo hubiera hecho.

Caminó airadamente por la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro delante de la pared, luciendo indiferente. Cuando La gata en celo comenzó con sus maullidos, sin embargo, no pudo contenerse. Una vez más se lanzó contra la pared. Saltó de la mesita de noche hacia la cómoda y luego el estante, escaló las almohadas e incluso una lámpara con tal de acercarse a su amada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca sería capaz de enterrarse bajo el yeso, le cantó alguna clase de versión felina de Barry White, sus aullidos coincidían con la intensidad de ella.

Cuando las paredes comenzaron a temblar debido a levi, me sorprendí de que ellos pudieran mantener su control y enfoque a pesar de toda la bulla que había. Está claro que si yo podía oírlos, ellos también era capaces de escuchar a Mika y todo su estruendo.

Aunque si yo fuera empalada por ese mujeriego, imagino que ni me daria cuenta de lo que sucediera alrededor mio.

Por ahora, sin embargo, nada me empalaba y me estaba enojando. Estaba cansada, caliente aun sin ver nada.

Después de una noche de sueño abreviado, a la mañana siguiente, me arrastré hasta la mirilla para otra ronda de Espiar al Harén. Fui recompensada con un breve perfil lateral de Levi mientras le decía adiós con un tono aburrido a su invitada. Fue rápido, pero fue suficiente para ver su mandíbula: fuerte y definida. Tiene una excelente mandíbula. Lo mejor de ese día fue el avistamiento de su mandíbula. El resto del día fue una mierda.

Después de un rápido almuerzo, durante el cual se me cayó todo el refresco por todo el piso avergonzándome completamente, me dirigí de nuevo hacia el trabajo y me detuve en una tienda para ver algunas nuevas botas para senderismo. Tenía planes de ir de senderismo a los Promontorios de Marín este fin de semana.

Cuando examiné la selección, sentí un cálido aliento en mi oído que me estremeció instintivamente.

—Hola —escuché y me congelé de miedo. Los flashbacks vienen a mí, y vi manchas. Sentí frio y calor al mismo tiempo, y la experiencia más horrible de mi vida pasó por mi mente. Me volví y vi a… Auruo Brosard. El Follador Ametrallador quien secuestró mi Orgasmo.

—Petra, que guapa estas —canturreó.

Me tragué la bilis y me esforcé por mantener la compostura. —Auruo, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás? —Me compuse.

—No me puedo quejar. Solo haciendo un tour por los restaurantes para el viejo. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te trata el negocio de decoración?

—Se llama Empresa de diseño de interiores, y me trata bien. De hecho, estaba de camino para regresar a mi trabajo, así que si me disculpas — farfullé, comenzando a empujarlo para pasar.

—Oye, pero no hay prisa, preciosa. ¿Tienes hora de almuerzo? Puedo conseguirte un descuento para algunas pizzas justo a unas pocas cuadras de distancia. ¿Te parece bien un cinco por ciento de descuento? —dijo, para el colmo con una voz arrogante.

—Guau, cinco por ciento. Por mucho que endulces la olla, paso. —Me reí entre dientes.

—Entonces, Petra, ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte? Esa noche… maldita sea. Fue bastante grande ¿eh? —Guiñó el ojo, y mi piel me rogó que lo arrancara de mi cuerpo y se la tirara a él.

—No. No, Auruo, no —Le espeté, la bilis subía de nuevo. Los destellos de entra y sale y entra y sale y entra y sale venian a mente. Mi vagina gritó en su propia defensa. Por supuesto, nosotras dos no estábamos en buenos términos, pero sin embargo yo sabía cuán asustada estaba de esa ametralladora. Sobre mi cadáver.

—Oh, vamos nena. Vamos a hacer un poco de magia —susurró.

—Auruo. debes saber que estoy a punto de vomitar en tus zapatos, así que si yo fuera tú me alejaría.

Él palideció y dio un paso atrás.

—Y para que conste, prefiero grapar mi cabeza a la pared que hacer magia contigo de nuevo. ¿Tú, yo, y tu cinco por ciento de descuento? No va a pasar. Ahora adiós —dije entre dientes y salí de la tienda.

Me voy pisando fuerte, enojada y sola. Sin botas de senderismo, sin hombres, y sin Orgasmo.

Pasé la noche en el sofá por mi depresión. No respondí el teléfono, no hice la cena. Me comí las sobras de comida tailandesa del contenedor y gruñí a Mika cuando trató de robarme mi camarón. Se movió de manera ostentosa hacia la esquina y me miró debajo de una silla.

Cuando era demasiado tarde para poder justificar de no ir a la cama y poner este terrible día detrás de mí,voy hacia mi dormitorio. Fui a buscar mis pijamas, y me doy cuenta que no he lavado la ropa. Maldita sea, busco en mi cajón de pijamas, buscando alguno, pero nada. Tenía un montón de sexys

encajes, de ese día en donde Orgasmo y yo estábamos en la misma página.

Gruñí, me enfurecí y finalmente saqué un baby doll de color rosa. Tenía volantes y era fresco, y aunque me solía gustar dormir con hermosa lencería, actualmente lo odiaba. Era un recordatorio físico de mi falta de orgasmos. Aunque, había pasado un tiempo desde que había intentado comunicarme con él. Tal vez esta noche seria la noche. Estaba ciertamente tensa. Nadie podía necesitar la liberación más que yo.

Callé a Mika y cerré la puerta. Nadie podía ver esto.

Subí a la cama, coloqué las almohadas detrás de mí y me metí entre las sábanas. Con el minúsculo camisón, mis piernas desnudas se deslizaron por el fresco algodón. No hay nada como la sensación de frescura en las piernas depiladas contra las sábanas de tejido suave y fino. Tal vez esto era una buena idea después de todo.

Cerré los ojos y traté de frenar mi respiración. Las últimas veces que había intentado encontrar a Orgasmo, estaba tan frustrada que al final terminaba cerca de las lágrimas.

Esta noche comencé con la habitual fantasía. Empecé con un poco con Brad Pitt, permitiendo que mis manos se deslizaran por debajo de la parte inferior de mi camisón y llegaran a mis pechos.

Mientras pensaba en Jared Leto besando a Angela Chase en el sótano de la escuela, me imaginaba que ella era yo. Sentí sus sofocantes e intensos besos en mis labios, y sus manos deslizándose por mi piel hacia mis pezones. Cuando mis dedos/los dedos de Jared comenzaron a masajearlos, sentí ese familiar tirón en la parte baja de mi barriga, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se

caliente.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, la imagen cambió a Jason Bourne/Matt Damon, atacando mi piel. Con nosotros dos tratando de gobernar el uno al otro, solo nuestra conexión física nos mantuvo vivos. Mis dedos/los dedos de Jason se arrastraron suavemente por mi vientre, deslizándose dentro de mis bragas a juego. Pude sentir que estaba funcionando. Mi toque estaba despertando algo, agitando algo en el interior. Di un grito ahogado cuando sentí como ya estaba lista para Jason o para Jordan.

Jesús. La idea de ellos dos juntos, trabajando para traer de vuelta a Orgasmo, en realidad me hizo temblar. Gemí y me fui por la artillería pesada. Fui por Clooney. Destellos de Clooney llegaron a mí mientras mis dedos me tentaban y daban vueltas, se retorcían y se burlaban.

Mmmm…gemí y gemí.

Estaba funcionando. En realidad me estaba poniendo muy caliente. Por primera vez en meses, mi cerebro y el resto de mi parecían estar en sintonía. Me puse de lado, mi mano entre mis piernas mientras veía Clooney arrodillado delante de mí. Se lamió los labios y me preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me había hecho gritar.

_No tienes ni idea. Hazme gritar, Clooney._

Detrás de mis ojos firmemente cerrados, lo vi a él inclinarse hacia mí, con la boca cada vez más cerca. Él presiona gentilmente mis rodillas separándolas más, colocando besos en la parte interna de cada muslo. Podía sentir su aliento en mis piernas lo que me hizo estremecer. Su boca se abrió, y la perfecta lengua de Clooney se movió rápido para probarme.

Golpe.

—Oh, Dios.

Golpe. Golpe.

—Oh. Dios.

¡No. No. No!

—Levi…mmm —_Risa._

No podía creerlo. Incluso Clooney parecía confundido.

—Tan…—_Risa_— jodidamente… —_Risa_— bueno… _¡jajajaja!_

Gemí al sentir que el Clooney se iba. Estaba húmeda, me sentía frustrada y ahora Clooney pensó que alguien más se estaba riendo él.

Él comenzó a retroceder…

_No, no me dejes. Clooeny ¡Tú no!_

—¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! Oh…oh… ¡jajajajaja!

Las paredes comenzaron a temblar, y se inició los golpes de la cama.

Eso es todo. Esta Risitas, perra…

Me puse de pie,Jared, Bourne y el siempre amoroso Clooney se desvanecían en volutas de humo cargado de testosterona. Me aparté las mantas, azoté la puerta al abrirla y salí de la habitación. Mika tendió una pata y empezó a reprocharme por haberle encerrado afuera, pero cuando vio mi rostro, sabiamente me dejó pasar.

Camino hacia mi puerta, golpeando mis talones contra el piso de madera. Estaba mucho más que enojada. Estaba lívida. Había estado tan cerca. Abrí la puerta con la fuerza de miles de enojados Orgasmos, negados a liberarse por siglos. Comencé a golpear su puerta. Golpeé duro y largo, como Clooney había estado a punto de golpear dentro de mí. Golpeo una y otra vez, sin ceder para nada, sin disminuir.

Podía oír las pisadas que iban hacia la puerta, pero aun así no cedí.

Oí el traqueteo de las cerraduras y cadenas cuando se retiran, pero aun así sigo golpeando. Empecé a gritar. —¡Abre la puerta imbécil o la tiraré!

—Cálmate. Deja de golpear, joder —Oí decir a Levi.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y lo mire fijamente. Allí estaba él. Levi.

Siluetado por la luz suave por detrás de la puerta, Levi estaba con una mano agarrando la puerta y la otra mano sostenía una sábana blanca alrededor de sus caderas. Lo miré de arriba abajo, con la mano todavía colgando en el aire, apretándola en un puño.

Él tenía el cabello negro azabache en ese corte extraño, de estilo militar. Sus ojos eran de un gris penetrante, y los pómulos tan fuertes como su mandíbula. ¿Completando el paquete? Sus labios hinchados a causa de los besos.

Bajé la mirada por su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo. Estaba pálido y su pecho

subía y bajaba mientras jadeaba, su piel recubierta de una fina capa de sudor sexual. Cuando mis ojos viajaron hacia abajo , a la parte baja del torso, que seguía por debajo de la sábana. Por debajo estaba sus abdominales. Estaba jodidamente bien formado, sin estar excesivamente musculoso, pero en forma.

Más abajo estaba la V que algunos hombres tienen, y que en él no se veía raro o exagerado por ejercicio en máquinas.

Me estaba dando una mirada fría y mortal.

Sin darme cuenta jadeé cuando mi mirada cayó más abajo de lo que había previsto. Pero mis ojos fueron atraídos, como por un imán, más abajo y más abajo. Debajo de la sábana, que estaba muy por debajo de sus caderas lo que debería ser ilegal...

Él aun estaba duro.

**Mil gracias por los comentarios! Me hacen muuy feliz! Y gracias por leer, espero que disfrutéis de este capi, besos! Gracias a Loca Bionica, a Beeth, Avexis-N7, in cavillator, Hnea, Blueeyeswhit3 y a Anzu Hyuga :)**


	4. Chapter 4

—Oh Dios

_Golpe._

—Oh, Dios.

_Golpe golpe_

Estaba moviéndome en la cama con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Él se impulsaba dentro de mí con una fuerza inquebrantable, dándome exactamente lo que podía soportar, luego empujándome un poco más allá del borde. Me miró desde arriba, duro, con una mirada feroz.

Cerré mis ojos, permitiéndome sentir cuan profundamente era afectada. Y por profunda, me refería profunda…

Agarró mis manos y las llevó sobre mi cabeza a la cabecera.

—Vas a querer agarrarte fuertemente para esto —,susurró y puso una de mis piernas arriba sobre su hombro mientras alteraba el ritmo de sus

caderas.

—¡Levi! —chillé, sintiendo comenzar un espasmo en mi cuerpo. Sus ojos, esos fríos ojos plata se conectaron con los míos mientras me embestía.

—Más —grité de nuevo. Y me desperté enseguida —Con los brazos sobre mi cabeza, y mis manos agarrándose fuertemente a la cabecera.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y forcé mis dedeos a abrirse. Cuando miré de nuevo, pude ver abolladuras en mis manos de apretar tan fuerte.

Luché para sentarme. Estaba cubierta en sudor y jadeante. De verdad estaba jadeando. Encontré las sabanas en una pelota al pie de la cama con Mika enterrada debajo, solo su nariz asomándose.

—Oh, Mika, ¿te estas escondiendo?

—Meow —, salió una respuesta enojada, y una pequeña cara siguió la

nariz de la gatita.

—Puedes salir, tonta. Mami dejó de gritar. Creo —. Me reí. Pasando una mano por mí cabello húmedo.

Había sudado encantadoramente mis pijamas, así que me incorporé y me puse sobre la rejilla de aire acondicionado, refrescándome y comenzando a calmarme —. ¿Eso estuvo cerca, verdad Orgasmo? —hice una mueca, presionando mis piernas juntas y sintiendo un no desagradable dolor entre mis muslos.

Siempre desde la noche en que Levi y yo nos "conocimos" en el pasillo, no he podido dejar de soñar con él. No quería, realmente no quería, pero mi mente inconsciente había tomado el mando y estaba haciendo lo que quería con él. Nocturnamente. Mi cuerpo y cerebro estaban separados sobre esto: Cerebro lo sabía bien, la Petra de de más abajo no estaba muy segura…

Mika pasó junto a mí y corrió hacia la cocina para hacer su pequeño baile junto a su tazón.

—Ya ya ya, cálmate —gruñí mientras se enrollaba a sí misma dentro y fuera de mis tobillos. Eché una bola de croquetas en su tazón y puse el café. Me apoyé contra el mostrador e intenté recobrarme. Aún estaba respirando con dificultad.

Ese sueño había sido… bueno, había sido intenso. Pensé de nuevo en su cuerpo sobre el mío, una gota de sudor cayendo de su nariz sobre mi pecho. Se había inclinado y su lengua lamiendo todo mi cuerpo hacia abajo, y luego…

_¡Ping! ¡Ping!_

El Sr. Café me trajo de vuelta de mis picantes pensamientos, y estaba agradecida. Podía sentir la excitación recorriéndome de nuevo. ¿Esto va a ser un problema?

Apuré una taza de café, pelé una banana, y mire por la ventana. Ignoré mi compulsión para amasar la banana y la introduje en mi boca. Oh, dulce Cristo, ¡el empuje! Esto estaba yendo hacia el sur rápido. Y por el sur me refiero…

Me golpeé en la cara y obligué a mi mente a pensar en algo además aparte del atractivo hombre con el que estaba compartiendo pared actualmente. Cosas vanas, cosas inocuas. Cachorros de perros… _estilo perrito. _Conos de helado… _lamiendo su cono y dos bolas_. Juegos de niños… _maldición, quería hacer todo lo que Levi queria..._

Está bien, ¡suficiente! Ahora ni siquiera lo estás intentando. Mientras me duchaba canté una y otra vez para mantener mis manos alejadas de hacer algo más que bañarme. Necesitaba recordar lo gilipollas que era él , no como se veía en solo una sábana y con esa mirada abrasadora. Cerré mis ojos y me incliné a la ducha, recordando esa noche otra vez. Una vez que paré de mirar a su, bueno, su debajo de la sábana, había abierto mi boca para hablar: —Ahora mire aquí, señor, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo ruidoso que es? ¡Necesito dormir! ¡Si tengo que escuchar una noche más, un minuto

más, de hecho, a usted y su harem golpeando en mi pared, voy a enloquecer!

Grité para liberar toda la tensión que tenía.

—Solo cálmate, mocosa. No puede ser tan malo. Estas paredes son muy delgadas —hizo una mueca. Claramente estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería. Con abdominales como esos, podía ver por qué.

Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme —. ¿Estás loco? Las paredes no son ni de cerca tan delgadas como tu cabeza. ¡Puedo oírlo todo! Cada azote, cada maullido, cada risita, y ¡ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Esta mierda termina ahora! —chillé, sintiendo mi cara arder con furia.

Incluso había usado comillas en el aire para enfatizar, _azote, maullido y risita._

—Ya basta —Replicó —. Lo que yo haga en mi casa es asunto mio. Siento haberte molestado, pero no puedes solo venir aquí en medio de la noche y decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. No es que esté golpeando tu puerta.

Me sentí un poco intimidada por su tono de voz y su mirada, como si me quisiera verme aplastada en la pared, pero me recompuse y le seguí replicando.

—No, solo golpeas mi maldita pared. Compartimos una pared del dormitorio. Está justo contra mí cuando estoy intentando dormir. Ten algo de cortesía.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es que puedes escucharme y yo no puedo escucharte? Espera, espera, no hay nadie golpeando tus paredes, ¿cierto?

Sus labios se levantaron en una especie de pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa cruel, con suficiencia, y sentí el color drenarse de mi rostro. Crucé mis brazos apretadamente por mi pecho, mientras bajaba la mirada, y recordé lo que estaba usando.

Un camisón baby doll rosa. Que manera de darme credibilidad. Mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente, sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo por mi cuerpo descaradamente viendo el rosa y el encaje y la forma en que mi cadera sobresalía mientras golpeaba mi pie irritadamente.

Finalmente sus ojos volvieran arriba, y encontró mi mirada. Luego, sin mas, se dio la vuelta, y me cerró al puerta en mis narices.

Vi rojo —. ¡Oooohhh! —había gritado y había cerrado de golpe la puerta al volver a mi apartamento.

Ahora mortificada, dejé que el agua lavara mi frustración. No lo había visto desde entonces, pero ¿y si lo hiciera? Golpeé mi cabeza contra los azulejos.

Cuando abrí la puerta del frente cuarenta y cinco minutos después, lancé un adiós sobre mi hombro a Mika y recé silenciosamente que no fuera a haber chicas del harem al azar en el corredor. Todo despejado.

Me puse mis gafas de sol mientras atravesaba la puerta del edificio, apenas notando el Audi.

Luego esa tarde Rico metió su cabeza dentro de mi oficina —. Toc, toc —, dijo sonriendo.

—Hey, ¿Qué sucede? —Me recosté en mi silla.

—Pregúntame sobre la casa que estoy remodelando.

—Hey, Rico, ¿cómo está la casa que estas remodelando? —Pregunté, rodando mis ojos.

—Terminada —, susurró y lanzó sus brazos al aire.

—¡Anda! —Susurré en respuesta.

—¡Totalmente, completamente, absolutamente terminada! —chilló yse sentó frente a mí.

Le ofrecí un saludo de puños sobre el escritorio —. Esas son buenas noticias. Tenemos que celebrarlo —metí la mano en un cajón.

—Petra, si sacas una botella de whisky, voy a tener que consultar con recursos humanos —advirtió, jugando con una sonrisa.

—Lo primero de todo, tu eres de recursos humanos. Y segundo, ¡como si pudiera tener whisky en mi oficina! Obviamente hay un frasco atado a mi muslo —reí.

—Bien. Mi favorito —dijo mientras lo desenvolvíamos y comenzamos a chupar.

—Así que, cuéntame —incite.

Había sido consultada por Rico mientras elegía los toques finales en la casa que ella y Mike habían estado renovando, y sabía que era justo el tipo de casa que yo había soñado por años. Como Rico, sería cálida, atractiva, elegante, y llena de luz.

Hablamos del trabajo por un rato, y luego me dejó volver a trabajar.

—Por cierto, la inauguración de la casa es el próximo fin de semana. Tú y tus amigas estáis invitadas —dijo de camino a la puerta.

—Suena genial. ¿Podemos llevar algo, y podemos comernos con los ojos a tu prometido?

—No te atrevas, y no esperaría menos —contraatacó.

Sonreí mientras volvía al trabajo. ¿Una fiesta en esa casa? Parecía prometedor.

—¿En serio no estás prendada de él verdad? Me refiero a ¿cuántos sueños has tenido sobre él? —preguntó Hanji, succionando su pajilla.

—¿Prendada? No, ¡es un gilipollas!

Claro que no. ¿Quién sabe donde ha estado esa polla? Petra nunca lo haría —respondió Nanaba por mí. Nos habíamos encontrado para almorzar en nuestro pequeño restaurante favorito en North Beach. No se porque, pero me sonrojé como una tonta cuando ella dijo _"polla"_.

Hanji se recostó en su silla y soltó una risita, pateándome bajo la mesa.

—Vete a la mierda, cero a la izquierda —La miré duramente, sonrojandome furiosamente.

—Sí, ¡a la mierda cero a la izquierda! Petra sabe que no debe…—Nanaba se rió , luego se callo y finalmente se quitó sus gafas de sol y me miró.

—Ah, por Dios, Petra , ¿no me digas que te estás prendando de ese tipo? Ay no, lo estás, ¿no es cierto? —Nanaba resopló mientras el camarero dejaba una botella de Vino. Se la quedó viendo fijamente mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, y ella lo despidió con un guiño dirigido cuidadosamente. Ella sabía como la miraban los hombres, y era divertido verla hacerlos retorcerse.

Hanji era diferente. Estaba muy loca y tenia muchas rarezas y eso echaba atrás a los hombres.

A mi me habían dicho que yo era guapa, y algunos días lo creía. En un buen día sabía que podía manejarlo. Era bajita, mas o menos delgada, con el pelo corto y con los ojos de color entre marrón y ámbar. Nunca me sentía tan sexy como Nanaba o Rico , pero mejoré mucho. Lo supe cuando salíamos las tres podíamos causar una escena, y hasta recientemente lo usábamos a nuestro favor. Cada una tenía distintos tipos, lo que era bueno. Casi nunca íbamos por el mismo chico.

Nanaba era muy particular. Le gustaban sus hombres delgados y lindos. No le gustaban muy altos, pero más altos que ella, si. Quería que fuera educado e inteligente, y preferiblemente con cabello rubio. Era su verdadera debilidad. También se volvía loca por el acento sureño. En serio, si un chico la llamaba "dulzura", se mojaría.

Hanji, por el otro lado, era particular, pero no con un aspecto específico. Ella iba por el tamaño. Le gustaban sus hombres grandes, enormes, altos y fuertes. Aún asi, nunca ha estado realmente interesada por los hombres y solo ha tenido relaciones de una noche. Había estado haciendo karate desde que era niña, y no necesitaba la protección de nadie. Era una tipa dura.

Yo era más difícil de precisar, pero lo reconocería cuando lo viera. Al igual que la corte suprema y la pornografía, era consciente. Tenía tendencia hacia los chicos que les gustaban las actividades al aire libre. Me gustaban con pelo corto,morenos y no muy altos, con un toque de chico malo, y haciendo suficiente dinero para que yo no tenga que jugar a ser mami.

Había pasado un verano con un surfista muy sexy que no podía pagar su propia mantequilla de maní. Ni siquiera los ininterrumpidos orgasmos de Gunther no pudieron salvarlo cuando me di cuenta de que había estado usando mi American Express para pagar la cera de su tabla de surf. Y su cuenta del teléfono móvil . Y su viaje a Fiji al que no fui ni si quiera invitada. Desaparece, surfista, desaparece.

—Así que, espera un minuto, ¿lo has visto desde el encuentro en el pasillo? —Preguntó Nanaba después de que pidieramos y yo volviera de los recuerdos de mi surfista.

—No —gruñí.

Hanji me dio una palmadita en mi brazo en tono tranquilizador —. Es lindo, ¿cierto?

—¡Maldición sí! Demasiado lindo para su propio bien. ¡Es todo un ngilipollas! —golpeé mi mano en la mesa tan fuerte que hice los cubiertos rebotar. Hanji y Nanaba intercambiaron una mirada, y les mostré mi dedo medio.

—Y luego esa mañana, estaba en el pasillo con la gata en celo, ¡besándola! Es como una enfermiza, retorcida ciudad de los orgasmos ahí, ¡y no soy parte de ello! —dije, masticando furiosamente mi lechuga después de contarles la historia por tercera vez.

—No puedo creer que Rico no te advirtiera sobre este hombre —murmuró Nanaba, empujando los trocitos de pan alrededor de su plato.

—No, no, ella dice que no conoce a este chico —informé—. Debe haberse mudado desde la última vez que ella estuvo ahí. Quiero decir que ella no se quedaba casi en ese lugar. Ellos lo conservaron solo para tener un lugar para quedarse en la ciudad. De acuerdo con los vecinos, él solo ha estado en el edificio un año más o menos. Y viaja todo el tiempo —. Mientras hablaba, me di cuenta que había recopilado un buen expediente de este tipo.

—¿Entonces, ha estado golpeando la pared toda esta semana? —preguntó Nanaba.

—Ha estado relativamente silencioso, de hecho. O de verdad me escuchó y está siendo buen vecino, o su pene finalmente se rompió en una de ellas y necesitó atención médica —dije, sonrojandome.

Había un grupo de hombres de negocios, cerca de nuestra mesa que debió haber estado escuchando muy de cerca ya que todos se atragantaron un poco justo en ese momento, se removieron en sus asientos, tal vez cruzando sus piernas en inconsciente simpatía. Nos reímos y continuamos nuestro

almuerzo.

—Hablando de Rico, estáis invitadas a su nueva casa el próximo fin de semana a la fiesta de inauguración —les informé.

Las dos se abanicaron a sí mismas. Mike era el único hombre en el que todas estábamos de acuerdo. Cada vez que llenábamos a Rico con licor suficiente, le confesábamos nuestro enamoramiento y la hacíamos contarnos historias sobre él. Si estábamos de suerte y nos la habíamos arreglado para darle un Martini extra… Bueno, solo digamos que era bueno saber que el sexo continuaba siendo digno de hacer incluso después de que tu hombre estaba bien entrado en los cuarenta. Ella era una mujer con suerte.

—Será agradable. ¿Por qué no pasamos y nos arreglamos en tu casa, como en los viejos tiempos? Chilló Hanjii, mientras Nanaba y yo nos tapábamos los oídos.

—Sí, sí, eso está bien, pero no más chillidos o dejaremos tu trasero con la cuenta —regañó Nanaba, al tiempo que Hanji saltaba en su silla con los ojos brillantes.

Después de almorzar, Hanji se fue a su trabajo y Nanaba y yo compartimos un taxi.

—Con que, sueños traviesos sobre tu vecino —comenzó, para el gran deleite del taxista.

—Ojos en la carretera, señor —instruí al sorprenderlo mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor.

Dejé mis pensamientos ir a la deriva por los sueños, que habían pasado cada noche la semana pasada. Yo por otro lado, había aumentado mi frustración sexual a un punto crítico. Cuando podía ignorar el Orgasmo, estaba bien. Ahora que estaba lidiando con sueños de Levi cada noche, la ausencia de Orgasmos era aún más pronunciada.

—¿Los sueños? Los sueños son buenos, ¡pero es el todo un cabrón!Me llamo mocosa, y me miraba totalmente aburrido, aun estando duro —exclamé sonrojada de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Es lo que sigues diciendo —agregó, mirándome cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa mirada?

—Nada. Solo estoy mirándote. Estás terriblemente excitada por alguien que es un gilipollas —dijo.

—Lo sé —suspiré, mirando por la ventana.

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sois las mejores! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

—Me estás empujando.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—En serio, ¿qué diablos hay en tu bolsillo, Nanaba? — exclamó Hanji, alejando su cabeza mientras Nanaba presionaba el rizador en su pelo.

Sonreí desde mi lugar en la cama, atando mis sandalias. Me iba a dejar el pelo liso así que me había librado del tratamiento completo.

Nanaba sacó un cepillo del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Hanji antes de empezar a molestar. Con un cepillo, así es.

Estábamos haciendo una pre-fiesta como hacíamos en Berkeley, teníamos incluso los daiquiris helados.

—Vamos, vamos, ¡nunca se sabe a quién podrías conocer esta noche! No quieres conocer a tu Príncipe Azul con ese pelo que tienes,siempre en una coleta ¿verdad?—razonó Nanaba mientras obligaba a Hanji a que se dejara suelto el pelo.

—Si la fiesta está llena de chicas en exhibición, el Príncipe Azul ni siquiera notará que tengo pelo—murmuró Hanji, lo que me envió a otro ataque de risa. Entonces, sobre nuestra risa, oí voces en el apartamento de al lado. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la pared, donde podía oír mejor. Esta vez, en lugar de sólo. Levi, había otras dos voces claramente masculinas. No podía entender lo que estaban diciendo, pero de repente Guns N 'Roses llegó a todo volumen a través de las paredes lo suficientemente alto como para que Nanaba y Hanji dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—espetó Nanaba, mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación.

—Levi es fan de Guns N 'Roses, supongo — Me encogí de hombros, disfrutando secretamente de ser bienvenida a la jungla. Me use a bailar por toda la habitación.

Nanaba gritaba de la risa mientras Hanji y yo haciamos el tonto y chillábamos por toda la habitación. Hasta que, por supuesto, a Hanji empezó a deshacerse el peinado. Entonces Nanaba arremetió contra ella. Hanji se subió a la cama para alejarse de ella, y yo me uní a ella. Saltamos arriba y abajo, ahora gritando las letras de la canción y bailando salvajemente. Nanaba finalmente se rindió, y las tres bailamos como locas idiotas.

Empecé a sentir la cama moviéndose debajo de nosotras, y me di cuenta de que estaba golpeando alegremente contra la pared, la pared de Levi.

—¡Toma ya! ¡Y eso! ¡Y un poco de ... eso! Nadie está golpeando mis paredes, ¿eh? Hahahahaha!—Grité como una loca mientras Hanji y Nanaba me miraban con asombro. Nanaba se bajó de la cama, y ella y Hanji se agarraron la una a la otra mientras se reían y yo golpeaba. Me mecía como si estuviera surfeando, llevando mi cabecera contra la pared una y otra vez.

La música paró de repente, y me dejé caer como si me hubieran disparado. Hanji y Nanaba apretaron las manos sobre la boca de la otra mientras yo estaba tumbada en la cama, mordiéndome los nudillos para no reírme. El delirio de la habitación era como cuando te atrapan cubriendo de papel higiénico la casa de alguien, o riéndote en la parte de atrás de la iglesia. No podías parar, y no podías _no _parar.

_Pum pum pum._

De ninguna manera. ¿Él me estaba golpeando?

_Pum pum pum._

Me estaba golpeando…

_¡Pum pum pum! _Le di tan bien como pude. No podía creer que él tuviera las pelotas de tratar de callarme. Oí voces masculinas riendo.

_Pum pum pum _una vez más, y mi temperamento se encendió.

Oh, él realmente era un gilipollas…

Miré a las chicas con incredulidad, y saltaron en la cama conmigo.

_Pum pum pum pum _golpeamos, seis furiosos puñetazos golpearon el yeso de la pared.

_Pum pum pum pum _volvieron a nosotras—mucho, mucho más fuerte esta vez. Sus chicos debían haberse sumado a la acción.

—¡Ríndete, señor! ¡Nada de sexo para ti!—le grité a la pared mientras mis chicas se reían como unas maníacas.

Levanté los puños para golpear una vez más. _Pum pum pum pum _sonó desde mi lado.

_¡Pum pum! _Un solo puño contestó, y luego todo quedó en silencio.

—¡Ooooohhh!—grité a la pared, y pude oír a las voces masculinas reirse.

Hanji, Nanabay yo nos miramos con los ojos como platos la una a la otra hasta que oímos un suspiro diminuto detrás de nosotros.

Nos volvimos para ver sentada a Mika en la cómoda. Nos devolvió la mirada, suspiró de nuevo, y se puso a lamerse el trasero.

—El descaro, quiero decir, ¡el descaro enorme de ese tipo! Tiene las pelotas para realmente golpear mi pared, ¿_mi _pared? Quiero decir, vaya un…

—Gilipollas, lo sabemos—dijeron Hanji y Nanaba al unísono mientras yo seguía con mi perorata.

—¡Sí, un gilipollas!—continué, todavía exaltada. Estábamos en el coche de camino a la fiesta de Rico . El servicio de coches había llegado puntualmente a las ocho y media, y en seguida nos dirigíamos sobre el puente.

Mientras miraba las luces parpadeantes del pequeo barrio a las afueras, empecé a calmarme un poco. Me negaba a dejar que ese tío me molestara. Yo estaba con mis dos mejores amigas, a punto de asistir a la inauguración de una casa fantástica organizada por la mejor jefa del mundo. Y si teníamos suerte, su prometido nos dejaría ver sus fotos de cuando era nadador en la universidad, de la época cuando los nadadores sólo usaban pequeños Speedos.

Suspiraríamos y miraríamos indefinidamente hasta que JRico nos hiciera guardarlas. Y entonces ella también alejaría a Mike, por el resto de la noche.

—Os lo estoy diciendo, tengo muy buen presentimiento sobre esta noche. Siento como que algo va a pasar—reflexionó Hanji, mirando pensativamente por la ventana.

—Algo va a pasar, está bien. Vamos a pasar un buen rato y a beber mucho —dijo Nanaba guiñándome un ojo.

—Mmm, ya veremos —bromeé, y ella me lanzó un beso.

—Oh, ¿Podríais olvidaros las dos vuestro romance pseudo-lésbico? Estoy siendo seria—continuó, suspirando dramáticamente.

—¿Quién sabe? Yo no sé, pero tal vez tú conocerás a tu Principe Azul esta noche—susurré, sonriéndole de vuelta a su esperanzada cara.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Hanji tenia rachas en las que sentía sola, necesitaba de algún hombre, y como solo tenia aventuras, esa soledad no era calmada. Ahora estaba en una de esas rachas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rico y Mike, había coches aparcados por todas partes a lo largo de la sinuosa calle y linternas japonesas y bolsas de luminaria se alineaban en la propiedad. Como la mayoría de las casas que figuran en el paisaje montañoso, desde la calle no había nada que ver.

La ladera de su jardín delantero estaba cubierta con jardines en terrazas y bancos y varias escenas de jardín, todo ingeniosamente dispuesto en caminos empedrados iluminados con antorchas que bajaban por la colina hasta la casa.. A medida que subíamos la colina, vimos la casa aparecer. Rico había creado un mundo puramente mágico aquí, y como había grandes ventanas en toda la casa, pudimos ver la fiesta a medida que continuamos nuestro ascenso.

—Wow, hay un montón de gente aquí— señaló Hanji, sus ojos enormes. Los sonidos de una banda de jazz en uno de los muchos patios inferiores llegaron tintineando hasta nosotras.

Al llegar y entrar a la casa nuestros tacones resonaban por la losa y pude oír la voz de Rico desde el interior de la casa y sonreí de inmediato.

—¡Chicas! ¡Lo conseguisteis!—dijo mientras entrábamos.

Me volví en el espacio. La casa era casi como un triángulo, ubicado en la colina y extendiéndose hacia el exterior. Suelos de madera de caoba profunda se extendían bajo nosotras, y las líneas limpias de las paredes contrastaban maravillosamente. El gusto personal de Rico era un moderno, cómodo, y los colores de la casa reflejaban los colores de las laderas circundantes: cálidos verdes como las hojas, ricos marrones terrosos, cremas suaves y apagadas y toques de azul marino profundo.

Casi toda la parte posterior de la casa de dos pisos era de cristal,aprovechando la espectacular vista. La luz de la luna bailaba sobre el agua de la bahía, y a lo lejos se veían las luces de San Francisco.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos cuando vi la casa que ella y Mike habían creado para sí mismos y al mirar hacia ella, vi la emoción en sus ojos.

—Es perfecta —dije en voz baja, y ella me abrazó con fuerza.

Hanji y Nanaba expresaron su admiración de forma exagerada a Rico mientras un camarero nos traía a cada una una copa de champán.

Cuando Rico se fue para mezclarse, las tres nos dirigimos a las terrazas para hacer inventario. Los camareros pasaban bandejas, y a medida que comíamos gambas asadas y bebíamos champán, escaneamos la multitud buscando alguien conocido. Por supuesto, muchos de los clientes de Rico estaban allí, y yo sabía que iba a estar envuelta en un poco de trabajo esta noche, pero en este momento estaba contenta de comer mi lujosa gamba y escuchar a Hanji y a Mimi medir a los hombres.

—Oooh Nanaba, veo un vaquero para ti justo ahí...no, no, espera, está ocupado con otro vaquero. Sigo adelante —Hanji se rio mientras seguía con la búsqueda.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Vi a tu chico para esta noche, Hanjii!—dijo Nanaba en un susurro.

—¿Dónde, dónde? —Hanji susurró a su vez, ocultando su boca detrás de una gamba. Puse los ojos en blanco y cogí otra copa de champán cuando el camarero pasó.

—Dentro, ¿ves? Ahí mismo al lado de la isla en la cocina, ¿un suéter negro y pantalones de color caqui? Jesús, es muy alto y esbelto… Hmmm, buen pelo también —susurró de nuevo Nanaba, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿El del pelo castaño claro corto? Sí, definitivamente podía trabajar con eso —dijo Hanji, su objetivo adquirido—. Mira lo alto que es. Ahora, ¿quién es esa delicia con el que está hablando? Si esa fulana solo saliera del camino—murmuró Hanji, levantando una ceja hasta que la mencionada fulana finalmente pasó, dándonos una visión más clara del hombre en cuestión.

Miré también, y ahora podía ver a los dos hombres hablando. El de pelo corto y castaño era alto y delgado, y era bastante guapo. Tenia una bonita sonrisa. Llenaba muy bien su suéter, y mientras se reía se le iluminaba la cara. Sí, era exactamente el tipo de Hanji.

El otro caballero tenía el pelo rubio, liso y corto. Tenia los ojos azules muy claros y unas grandes cejas. Era muy atractivo. Era alto y fuerte, con una intensa mirada. Sin duda, este tipo era guapo y Nanaba respiró rápido cuando lo vio. Mientras continuábamos observando la escena, un tercer hombre se les unió, y las tes sonreímos. Mike.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina inmediatamente a saludar a nuestro hombre favorito en el planeta. Sin duda Hanjo y Nanaba también estaban encantadas con hacer que Mike se encargara de presentarlas.

Las miré a las dos mientras ellas simultáneamente se arreglaban. Nanaba disimuladamente se pellizcó las mejillas y vi a Hanji ajustarse rápidamente las tetas. Estos pobres chicos no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Mike nos vio mientras nos acercábamos y sonrió. Los chicos abrieron su círculo para dejarnos entrar, y Mike nos envolvió a las tres en un abrazo gigante.

—¡Mis tres chicas favoritas! Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibais a llegar. Elegantemente tarde como siempre—bromeó, y todos nos reímos.

—Hola, Mike —dijimos al unísono, y me llamó la atención lo mucho que sonábamos como los Ángeles de Mike en ese momento.

Los otros dos se quedaron ahí riendo también, tal vez esperando una presentación mientras nosotras tres mirábamos a Mike. Realmente envejeció a la perfección: cabello rubio, casi por los hombros, jeans, una camisa azul oscura, y un par de viejas botas de vaquero. Podría haber caminado en una pasarela de Ralph Lauren.

—Permítanme hacer algunas introducciones aquí. Petra trabaja con Rico , y Hanji y Nanaba son sus, oh, ¿cómo lo llamáis, mejores amigas para siempre? —Mike sonrió, haciendo un gesto hacia mí.

—Wow, ¿Quién te ha estado enseñando la jerga, papá? —me reí y extendí mi mano al de pelo castaño —Hola, soy Petra. Encantada de conocerte.

Envolvió mi mano con la suya. Sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión mientras me sonreía.

—Hola, Petra. Soy Mobilit. Esta herramienta aquí es Erwin—dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza sobre su hombro al cejas.

—Gracias, recuérdame eso cuando no puedas recordar la contraseña de tu correo electrónico —se rio Erwin con buen humor y me extendió la mano. La estreché, notando cómo de abrasadoramente azules eran sus ojos. Si Nananba tenía niños con este tipo, serían ilegalmente hermosos.

Me aseguré de manejar las continuas presentaciones mientras Mika se alejaba. Empezamos a charlar y me reí mientras los cuatro empezaron el pequeño baile de llegar-a-conocerte. Mobilit vio a alguien que conocía detrás de mí y gritó: —Oye, Ackerman, trae tu trasero aquí y conoce a nuestras nuevas amigas.

—Tck —oí un ruido detrás de mí, y me volví para ver quién se unía a nuestro grupo.

Lo primero que vi fue el gris. Camisa remangada hasta lso codos de color gris, ojos grises. Gris. Bellamente gris. Entonces vi rojo mientras reconocía a quien pertenecía el gris.

—El mujeriego —susurré, congelada en el sitio.

Hizo una especie de mueca mientras intentaba reconocerme.

—La chica del camisón rosa —finalmente concluyó. Su mueca se pronunció y frunció el entrecejo.

Nos miramos, hirviendo, mientras el aire, literalmente, se volvía eléctrico entre nosotros, cortante y crepitante.

Los cuatro detrás de nosotros se habían quedado en silencio, escuchando este pequeño intercambio. Entonces nos alcanzaron.

—¿Ese enano es el mujeriego? —gritó Hanji.

—Espera un minuto, ¿esta es la chica del camisón rosa?—se rio Mobilit, y Hanji y Erwin resoplaron.

Mi cara ardía de color rojo brillante mientras procesaba esta información, y el desprecio de Levi se convirtió en esa maldita sonrisa sarcastica que había visto aquella noche en el pasillo, cuando había golpeado su puerta y le hice dejar de metersela a _Risitas_ y le grité.

Cuando yo había estado usando…

—Chica del camisón rosa. _¡Chica del Camisón Rosa!_—me atraganté, más allá de estar enfadada. Más allá del enojo. Bien en Ciudad Furiosa. Me quedé mirándolo, vertiendo toda mi tensión en esa mirada. Todas las noches de insomnio y pérdida de Orgasmos y duchas de agua fría y empujando plátanos y despiadados sueños húmedos entraron en esa única mirada.

Quería nivelarlo con mis ojos, hacerle rogar por misericordia. Pero

no…

Él todavía estaba sonriendo, mirando molesto.

Nos quedamos mirando, oleadas de ira y de enojo fluyendo entre nosotros. Nos miramos, él con una mueca y yo con burla, antes de darme cuenta de nuestro gallinero nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, junto con todos los otros huéspedes en la cocina.

Miré más allá de mi vecino y vi de pie a Rico con Mike con una mirada inquisitiva en su cara, sin duda preguntándose por qué su pupila está

enfrentándose en medio de su inauguración.

Espera un minuto, ¿cómo demonios ella conoce a Levi? ¿Por qué él está aquí?

Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro y giré rápidamente para ver a Nanaba. —Tranquila, Tigresa. No necesitas poner una bomba nuclear aquí mismo, ¿bien? —susurró, sonriendo tímidamente a Levi. La miré y luego me volví a él, encontrándolo con nuestros anfitriones.

—Petra, no sabía que conocías a Levi. ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! —exclamó Rico juntando las manos.

—No diría que lo _conozco_, pero estoy familiarizada con su trabajo —contesté entre dientes. Hanji bailaba en un círculo alrededor de nosotros como una niña pequeña con un secreto.

—Rico, no creerás esto pero… —comenzó, su voz rebosante de alegría apenas disimulada.

—Hanji… —le advertí.

—¡Levi es el levi de al lado! ¡Levi el Mujeriego! —gritó Hanji, agarrando el brazo de Mike. Estoy segura que ella lo hizo sólo para tocar a Mike.

—Maldita sea —suspiré mientras Rico tomaba la información.

—De ninguna manera —suspiró, poniendo las palmas sobre su boca mientras dejaba caer la bomba. Mike parecía confundido, y Levi bajó la cabeza, su flequillo tapándole los ojos.

—Imbécil —le articulé.

—Corta rollos —articuló de vuelta, mirandome con desprecio.

Jadeé. Apreté los puños y me preparé contestarle cuando Mobilit entró en la conversacion.

—Mike, mira esto, ¡esta pequeña dulzura de aquí es la Chica Camisón Rosa! —río mientras Erwin luchaba por mantener la cara seria. Los ojos de Mike se abrieron y él me alzó una ceja. Levi me dio una mirada de suficiencia.

—¿Chica Camisón Rosa? —preguntó Rico y oí a Mike inclinarse y decirle que le explicaría más tarde.

—¡Está bien, eso es todo! —grité y señalé a Levi—. Tú, ¿vienes un momento, por favor? —le grité y lo agarré del brazo. Lo llevé afuera y abajo por uno de los caminos que conducían fuera de la casa. Siseo y se soltó rapidamente de mi agarre, lejos de mí, mis tacones sonando fuertemente en la losa.

—Joder, cálmate mocosa.

Llegamos a un pequeño enclave situado lejos de la casa y la fiesta, suficientemente lejos par que nadie lo escuche gritar cuando le quite las bolas de su cuerpo. Lo rodeé, señalandolo con el dedo en su cara aburrida.

—¡Cómo has tenido la osadía de decirle a todos sobre mí, idiota! ¿Qué demonios? _¿Chica Camisón Rosa? _ —susurré.

—Oye, podría hacer la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué todas las chicas de allí me llaman mujeriego, huh? ¿Quién está contando cuentos ahora? —susurró pareciendo totalmente desinteresado. Eso me enfureció aun mas.

—Me has llamado corta rollos, ¡Sólo porque me negué a pasar otra noche a escuchándote a ti y a tu harén! —susurré.

—Bueno, eso es debido al hecho de que cuando golpeaste mi puerta, me bloqueaste la polla , eso te _hace _una cortarollos, mocosa

Toda esta conversación estaba empezando a sonar como algo que podría haber sucedido en cuarto grado, a excepción de la conversación de camisones y pollas.

—¡Déjame de llamarme mocosa! Ahora, escúchame, señor —dije, tratando de tener un tono más adulto—. No voy a pasar toda la noche escuchando como tratas empalar a una chica a través de mi pared sólo con la fuerza de tu polla! De ninguna manera, amigo. — dije intentando sonar segura pero fallando miserablemente cuando me sonroje como una niña. Lo apunté con el dedo. Él

lo agarró.

—Lo que haga en el lado de mi pared es mi asunto. Vamos a dejar esto claro ahora mismo. ¿Y de todos modos por qué estás tan preocupada de mí y mi polla? —preguntó, dándome otra sonrisa de suficiencia.

Era esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que me ponía furiosa. Eso y el hecho de que todavía sostenía mi dedo.

—¡Es _mi _asunto cuando tú y tu tren sexual golpean _mi _pared cada noche!

—¿Estás realmente obsesionada con eso, no? ¿Deseando que ojalá estuvieras en el otro lado de la pared? ¿Estás buscando montar en el tren sexual, mocosa? —dijo, mirándome intensamente.

—Bien, eso es todo —gruñí. Agarré su dedo en defensa, lo que al instante nos encerró juntos. Debemos parecer dos leñadores tratando de cortar un árbol. Hemos estado más allá de lo ridículo. Yo sople y resople y el se mantenía indiferente,, como si esta conversación le pareciera lo mas aburrida del mundo.

—¿Por qué eres tan mujeriego, idiota? —pregunté, a centímetros de su cara.

—¿Por qué eres tan corta rollos ? —preguntó, y cuando abrí mi boca para decir exactamente lo que pensaba, me besó.

_Me besó._

Puso sus labios sobre los míos y me besó. Bajo la luna y las estrellas, con los sonidos de las olas golpeando y el críquet de los grillos. Mis ojos todavía estaban abiertos, mirando furiosos a los suyos. Sus ojos son tan grises que era como mirar a dos océanos enojados.

Se apartó. . Solté su mano y le di una bofetada en la cara. Se veía confundido, más aún cuando agarré su chaleco y lo tiré más cerca. Lo besé, esta vez cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis manos llenaran la lana y mi nariz se llenara de de olor de este chico caliente.

_Maldita sea_, olía bien.

Sus manos se deslizaron en la parte baja de mi espalda, y tan pronto como me tocó, me di cuenta donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo.

—Maldición —dije, y me aparté. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro y me limpié los labios.

El parecía bastante enfadado.

—Esto nunca pasó, ¿entendido? —señaló furioso.

—Claro —dije, un poco aturdida—. Y deja eso del Camisón Rosa, ¿bien? —susurré-grité y me di vuelta para caminar por el sendero.

—Hasta que no vea _otro _de tus camisones, así es como te llamaré — respondió y casi me tropecé. Alisé mi vestido y me dirigí a la fiesta.

Increíble.


	6. Chapter 6

—Así que le dije al tipo, no hay manera que organice tu "sala de juegos". ¡Puedes organizar tus propias fustas! —gritó Hanji y todos nos reímos.

Ella podía contar una historia como nadie. Tiene un don para atraer a un grupo, especialmente cuando son gente nueva que se acerca sólo para conocer a otros. Aunque a veces, vale, muchas veces, se emociona demasiado y hace que la gente se asuste un poco, pero es parte de su encanto.

A medida que la fiesta comenzó a relajarse, mis chicas y los chicos de Levi se reunieron alrededor de una fogata en una de las terrazas. Era profunda y lleno de losa, tenía bancos a su alrededor. Mientras el fuego crepitaba alegremente, nos reímos, bebimos y contamos historias. Y con esto me refiero a Hanji, Nanaba, Mobilit y Erwin mientras Levi y yo nos mirábamos sobre las llamas.

Con las chispas volando, cerré mis ojos un poco y me lo imaginaba asándose en el fuego del infierno.

—Entonces, ¿Que piensas de Levi, siendo tu vecino? —preguntó Erwin, subiendo sus rodillas y poniendo su cerveza en el banco junto a él.

—¿No tengo un vecino, tengo un elefante que golpea su trompa —dije dulcemente, bebiendo mi vino.

—Oh por favor, ¡es un enano golpeando la cabecera de tu cama , chica! —gritó Hanji, casi tirando su bebida en la cara de Mobilit. Se rió con ella, pero arrancó el vaso de su mano antes de que pudiera hacerle algún daño real.

—Realmente no hay nada que hablar —dijo Levi—. Tengo una nueva vecina. Su nombre es Petra. Eso es todo —asintió con la cabeza, mirándome a través del fuego.

Levanté una ceja y bebí mi vino.

—¿Así que vosotros erais los chicos golpeando ayer? ¿Escuchando los Guns N' Roses? —preguntó Nanaba, codeando a Erwin.

—¿Supongo que vosotras erais las chicas cantando? —la codeó el, sonriendo.

—¿El mundo es pequeño, no? —suspiró Hanjii, mirando a Mobilit. Él le guiñó un ojo, y vi rápidamente a donde iba esto. Ella tenía ese encanto y Nanaba tenía al chico bonito cejudo, y yo tenía mi vino. El que estaba desapareciendo en un segundo.

—Disculparme —murmuré y me aleje para encontrar un camarero. Me abrí paso entre la multitud cada vez menor, asintiendo a algunos rostros que reconocí. Acepté otra copa de vino y me dirigí al exterior.

Comencé a ir hacia el fuego cuando oí a Hanji decir—: Y deberías haber oído a Petra cuando nos contó sobre la noche que golpeó su puerta. Nanaba y Hanji se inclinaron y dijeron sin aliento—: ¡Él…aún…estaba… duro!

Todo el mundo se ríe. Necesito recordar que Tengo que matar estas chicas de la mañana con dolor.

Me quejé por mi humillación pública y me di la vuelta para irme a los jardines cuando vi a Levi en las sombras. Traté de retroceder antes de que me viera, pero me saludó con la mano.

—Ven, ven, no muerdo —se burló.

—Sí, claro, supongo —respondí, caminando hacia él.

Nos quedamos en silencio en la noche. Miré hacia la bahía, disfrutando el silencio. Luego finalmente habló.

—Así que estaba pensando, ya que somos vecinos y todo… — comenzó.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo. Me estaba dando una sonrisa un poco atractiva, y sabía que la usaba para cazar. Ja, que poco me conocía.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué me gustaría unirme a vosotros alguna noche? ¿Ver de qué se trata todo el alboroto? ¿Subirme al coche de bienvenida? Cariño, no estoy interesada en convertirme en una de tus chicas —respondí, mirándolo.

No dijo nada.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté, golpeando mi pie furiosamente. El descaro de este tipo…

—En realidad, iba a decir, desde que somos vecinos y todo, ¿quizás podríamos hacer una tregua? —dijo tranquilamente, mirándome de una manera irritada.

—Oh —dije. Era todo lo que podía decir.

—O quizás no —terminó y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, espera, espera, Levi —gemí agarrándolo por la muñeca mientras él empujaba. Se quedó allí, mirando.

—Sí. Bien. Podemos llamarlo una tregua. Pero habrá que tener algunas reglas básicas —contesté, mirándolo. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Debo advertirte ahora, no me gusta que las mujeres me digan que hacer —respondió sombríamente.

—No por lo que he escuchado —dije en voz baja, pero lo escuchó de todos modos.

—Eso es diferente —dijo, siendo engreído otra vez.

—Bien, esta es la cosa. Disfruta, haz lo tuyo, cuélgate de los ventiladores del techo, me da lo mismo. Sin embargo ¿a altas horas de la noche? ¿Puedes mantenerte en silencio? ¿Por favor? Tengo que dormir un poco.

Lo consideró por un momento. —Sí, puedo ver que eso podría ser un problema. Pero sabes, realmente no sabes nada de mí, y desde luego no sabes nada de mí y mi "harén" como lo llamas. No tengo que justificar mi vida, o la mujer en ella, a ti. Aquí no hay juicios desagradables, ¿de acuerdo mocosa?

Lo consideré. —De acuerdo. Por cierto, me gustó la tranquilidad de esta semana. ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó pareciendo aburrido, mientras caminábamos al grupo.

—Pensé que tal vez te lesionaste cumpliendo el deber, o que tu, bueno..._ejem, _ se rompió o algo —dije ruborizándome y bajando la mirada.

—Eso es todo lo que crees que soy, ¿no? —replicó, su tono de voz un poco enojada, aunque su rostro seguía siendo indescifrable.

—Bueno... —comencé.

—Mira… —Me cortó y Mobilit apareció de la nada.

—Que lindo verlos a ustedes besándose y felices —reprendió, pretendiendo llevarse a Levi.

—Encantador —murmuró Levi sarcásticamente, mientras el resto de recién emparejados aparecían.

—¿Que queréis hacer ahora? —preguntó Erwin, inclinándose hacia Nanaba. La forma en que ella se aferraba a su brazo, era inevitable. Ella se tambaleó un poco y Erwin se abalanzó para sostenerla. Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras Hanji y Mobilit terminaron una conversación de fútbol. Tosí, recordándoles que, de hecho, todavía estaba aquí.

—Petra ¡nos retiramos! —rió Nanaba, ahora apoyada en el brazo de Erwin.

—Eso es bueno. He tenido suficiente diversión por esta noche. Llamaré por el coche, y podemos salir en unos minutos —contesté, metiendo la mano en mi bolso buscando mi teléfono.

—En realidad, Mobilit nos estaba diciendo acerca de un bar genial, y vamos a ir por allí. ¿Quieres venir? —interrumpió Hanji, deteniendo mi mano. Ella la apretó y vi que negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿No? —pregunté, levantando las cejas.

—¡Genial! Levi se asegurará que llegues bien a casa —dijo Mobilit, golpeando a levi en la espalda.

—Sí, claro —dijo Levi mirándose las uñas.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, los cuatro estaban de camino al a los coches, diciéndole adiós a Mike y Rico, que se reían y compartían un choque de manos.

—¿Tregua? —le dije, cansada.

—Tregua —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dejamos la fiesta juntos. Regresamos por el puente, con la niebla de la madrugada y el silencio envolviéndonos. Abrió la puerta para mí cuando me acerqué al Audi. Su mano descansaba en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras subía, y luego se había ido y él ya estaba cerca de su lado antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario. Quizás era lo mejor: lo _habíamos _llamado una tregua.

La segunda tregua en un lapso de pocos minutos. Esto iba a terminar mal, lo podía decir. Aún así, me gustaría probar. Podría ser una buena vecina, ¿cierto?

Buena vecina. Ja. Ese beso era todo lo de una buena vecina. Estaba tratando tan fuerte como podía de no pensar en eso, pero seguía burbujeando. Apreté mis dedos en mis labios sin darme cuenta, al recordar la sensación de su boca sobre la mía. Su beso era casi un atrevimiento, una promesa de lo que vendría

después si lo permitía.

Con la fuerza de mi instinto, hasta me sorprendió. ¿Por qué lo besé? No tengo idea, pero lo hice. Debe haber sido ridículo. Lo abofeteé, luego lo besé como una escena de una vieja película de Cary Grant. Di todo mi cuerpo en ese beso, dejando mis curvas suaves y blandas contra su dureza. Mi boca buscó la suya, y su beso se había vuelto tan ansioso como el mío. No había música de cuentos de hadas, pero había algo allí. Y se había endurecido rápidamente en mi muslo…

Él perdiendo el tiempo con la radio me hizo volver al presente.

Parecía muy concentrado en la música mientras conducía a través del puente, lo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? ¿Por favor? —pregunté, mirando nerviosamente el agua debajo.

—No gracias, lo tengo —dijo, mirándome. Debe haber notado la forma en que miraba el puente, e hizo una mueca—. Bueno, claro, adelante. Quiero decir, sabes cada palabra de "Welcome to the Jungle", por lo que puedes elegir algo bueno —desafió.

—Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo —dije, sacando su mano e inclinándola a él. Su mano rozó contra el costado de mi pecho, y ambos nos estremecimos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando sentir algo ahí? —espeté, seleccionando una canción, avergonzada.

—¿Pusiste o no tus pechos en el camino de mi mano? —espetó de vuelta, irritado.

—Diría que tu mano se movió frente a la trayectoria de estas chicas, pero no te preocupes. Es apenas la primera vez que estos seres celestiales se han puesto en órbita —suspiré dramáticamente, mirando de reojo para ver si él podía decir que estaba bromeando. La esquina de su boca se elevó en una casi imperceptible y me permití una sonrisa pequeña.

—Si, celestial. Esa es la palabra que iba a usar, no son de esta tierra. Están como, suspendidas en el cielo. Al igual que por cortesía de Victoria's Secret —dijo, y pretendí estar sorprendida.

—Oh ¿sabes sobre Secret? Y yo pensaba que todas esas chicas tontas os tenían engañados —me reí y me acomodé en el asiento.

Habíamos cruzado el puente y ahora volvíamos a la ciudad.

—Se necesita mucho para engañarme, sobre todo cuando se trata del sexo opuesto —contestó mientras la música se encendía. Asintió con la cabeza ante mi elección—. ¿Too Short? Interesante elección. No muchas mujeres optarían por esa —reflexionó.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Y te digo ahora, no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres —añadí, sintiendo otra sonrisa en mi cara, una tímida esta vez.

—Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de eso —dijo.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, y de repente, empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Así que piensas sobre… —comencé.

—Puedes creer que todos ellos… —dijo.

—Adelante —me reí.

—No, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—Iba a decir, ¿qué piensas sobre nuestros amigos esta noche?

—Eso es lo que iba a decir. No puedo creer que esos malditos solo se levantaran y se fueran —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero mis chicas saben lo que quieren. No podría haber pintado dos chicos mejores para ellos. Ellas saben exactamente lo que buscan —Le confié, apoyada en la ventana, así podía verlo mientras conducíamos por las empinadas calles.

—Sí, Mobilit tiene una debilidad por las chicas con gafas, y te juro que suena pervertido en mi mente. Y a Erwin le encanta le encantan las chicas altas y con piernas largas —dijo, su vista concentrada en la carretera.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que escucharé todo mañana, que tipo de impresión hicieron en mis damas. Voy por el informe completo, no te preocupes —suspiré.

El silencio se arrastró de nuevo, y me pregunté que decir a continuación.

—Así que, ¿cómo conoces a Rico y Mike? —preguntó, salvándome de la fiebre de la pequeña conversación.

—Trabajo para Rico en la empresa. Soy diseñadora de interiores.

—Espera., ¿eres _esa Petra_? —preguntó.

-Ningún tengo idea de que significa eso-concurso, preguntándome por qué estaba buscando.

—Tck, si que _es _un mundo pequeño —exclamó, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado como si quisiera borrarlo.

Él estaba en silencio mientras yo estaba sentada en el limbo.

—Oye, ¿quieres aclarar esto un poco? ¿Qué quieres decir con _esa Petra_? —pregunté finalmente, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Rico te mencionó antes. Vamos a dejar las cosas así —dijo.

—No, ¡_no _vamos a dejar las cosas así! ¿Qué dijo? —presioné, dándole otra palmada en el hombro.

—¿Quieres parar eso, mocosa? Eres bastante bruta, ¿lo sabías? —dijo.

Había muchas formas simples que podría seguir ese comentario, así que sabiamente guardé silencio.

—¿Qué dijo de mí? —pregunté en voz baja, ahora preocupada de que quizás dijo algo sobre mi trabajo. Mis nervios ya estaban destrozados, y ahora estaban haciendo ping-pong.

Me miró. —No, no, no es así —dijo en voz baja—. No es nada malo. Es sólo que, bueno, Rico te adora. Y ella me adora, por supuesto.

Rodé los ojos, pero siguió hablando.

—Y bueno, ella te ha mencionado un par de veces, pensó que debería conocerte —dijo un poco enfadado.

—Oh. Ohhh —suspiré mientras me di cuenta lo que quería decir. Me sonrojé. Rico, esa juntando parejas—. ¿Ella sabe del harén? —pregunté.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? No lo llames harén. Hace que suene sombrío. ¿Qué pasa si te digo que esas tres mujeres son increíblemente importantes para mí? Que me preocupo mucho por ellas. Que las relaciones que tengo funcionan entre nosotros, y nadie necesita entenderlo, ¿lo pillas? —dijo, estacionando el Audi de una manera enojada fuera de nuestro edificio.

Estaba tranquila mientras estudiaba mis manos y lo miré.

—Tienes razón. Quien soy para decir que está bien o mal para alguien más. Si funciona para ti, genial. Sólo estoy sorprendida de que Rico te quisiera conmigo. Ella sabe que soy una chica tradicional, eso es todo —expliqué.

Me miro sin cambiar su expresión.

—Lo que sucede, es que ella no conoce todo sobre mí. Mantengo para mi , mi vida privada con la excepción de mi vecina con las paredes delgadas y la ropa interior devastadora —dijo en una voz baja que podría derretir, bueno, cualquier cosa.

Mi cerebro estaba sin duda entre esas cosas, ya que de repente me pareció que mis orejas y de mi cuello para abajo se desvanecían.

Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos mientras caminaba alrededor del auto y abría la puerta. Bajé, tomando la mano que me ofrecía, y casi sin darme cuenta que trazó un pequeño círculo en la parte interior de mi mano izquierda con su pulgar derecho. _Casi no lo noté, seguro._ Hizo que mi piel se erizara. ¿Nerviosa? Como fuegos artificiales por todo el lugar.

Caminamos en el interior del edificio, y otra vez abrió la puerta para mí. Realmente era un caballero, tenía que darle eso.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a nuestro rellano.

—Bueno, buenas noches, Petra. La tregua sigue en pie, ¿no? —preguntó, girando a su puerta.

—La tregua sigue, a menos que me hagas algo para enojarme otra vez —reí, apoyada en mi puerta.

—Oh, cuenta con eso. ¿Y Petra? —dijo mientras abría la puerta y me miraba.

Se apoyó en su puerta, y golpeó el puño contra la pared.

—¿Si? —pregunté, un poco demasiado soñadora para mi propio bien.

Sonrió cuando dijo—: Dulces sueños. Golpeó la pared otra vez, y entró.

Huh. Dulces sueños y paredes delgadas. Dulces _sueños _y paredes delgadas…

Oh no... Me escuchó.

**Gracias a todas por leer y por los comentarios, sois un amor ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Golpe.

-Grrr.

Golpe. Amasar, amasar. Golpe.

-Just.

Amasar, amasar, amasar. Golpe en el trasero.

—Me doy cuenta de que no sabes cómo leer un calendario, pero debes saber cuándo es domingo. En serio, Mika.

Duro golpe de cabeza en el trasero.

Me di la vuelta, lejos de los golpes en el trasero de Mika y su persistencia, y tiré las mantas sobre mi cabeza. Los destellos de la noche anterior seguían apareciendo. Levi en la cocina de Rico con la intro oyéndose por todo el mundo. Sus amigos llamándome Chica del camison rosa. Besar a Levi.

Mmm, Besar a Levi.

¡No, no besar a Levi! Me acurruqué más en la cama.

Dulces sueños y paredes finas... pura mortificación se apoderó de mí al recordar sus palabras de despedida. Me hundí más en la cama. Mi corazón late más rápido, pensando en la vergüenza que había sido.

Corazón, no prestes atención a la chica debajo de las sábanas.

La noche anterior había decidido soñar libremente, pero para asegurarme de que nadie (Levi) pudiera oírme gritando de pasión, había dormido con la televisión encendida. La revelación de que Levi me había oído soñando con él me había echado en un bucle sin fin al que le daba la vuelta a través de los canales, tratando de encontrar algo que no sonara como si hubiese tenido mi propia versión de sueño mojado con Levi. Acabé en el canal de todos los infomerciales, que, por supuesto, me mantuvo despierta más tarde de lo que había planeado. Además de escuchar los sonidos de Tommy Dorsey viniendo a través de la pared. Lo que me hizo sonreír. No puedo mentir.

Me estiré perezosamente debajo de la sábana, ahogando una risita mientras veía la sombra de Mika acechándome, tratando de encontrar una manera de entrar. Trató todos los ángulos mientras yo desvié sus avances. Por último, volvió a su golpe-golpe-amasar, y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que me reí de ella.

Podría manejar esto con Levi. No tenía que estar totalmente avergonzada. Claro, mis orgasmos se habían ido, quizá para siempre. Claro, había estado teniendo sueños sexuales acerca de mi vecino demasiado atractivo y demasiado bajito. Y, por supuesto, dicho vecino había escuchado esos sueños y comentado sobre ellos, teniendo la última palabra en una noche ya muy extraña.

Pero podía manejar esto. Por supuesto que podría. No siempre tendría el que tener la última palabra. Podría recuperarme de esto y mantener nuestra tregua un poco ridícula.

Estoy totalmente jodida.

En ese momento oigo que la alarma se activa al lado, y me congelo. Luego me recuperó y me deslizó de nuevo bajo las sábanas, dejando sólo los ojos asomando por encima.

Espera, ¿por qué me oculto? Él no puede verme.

Le oigo dar una palmada en el reloj de alarma, y sus pies tocan el suelo. ¿Por qué se había levantado tan temprano? Cuando todo estaba en silencio, realmente podía oír a través de estas paredes. ¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta antes de que si podía oírle, obviamente él podría oírme?

Sentí que mi cara se coloreaba al pensar en mis sueños otra vez, pero luego recuperé el control. Esto se vio favorecido además por Mika golpeando con su cabeza mi trasero en la parte baja de la espalda en un intento de empujarme físicamente de la cama para darle su desayuno.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a levantarnos. Dios, eres un poco idiota a veces, Mika.

Después de alimentar al a Mika y encaminarme a mí misma en la ducha, fui a encontrarme con las chicas para el brunch. Estaba saliendo del edificio, mientras también miraba mi teléfono, contestando un texto de Hanji, cuando choque con una húmeda y caliente pared de Levi.

—Whoa —grité mientras me tambaleaba hacia atrás. Su brazo salió disparado y me pilló justo antes de que me cayera de culo.

—¿A dónde estás corriendo esta mañana, mocosa? —preguntó, mientras observaba los shorts, la camiseta blanca, el negro y húmedo pelo, el iPod, y una mueca.

—Estas sudado —vomite las palabras.

—Estoy sudado. Sucede —agregó con una expresion de disgusto, barriendo el dorso de la mano por su frente, por lo que sus cabellos se fueron hacia arriba.

Tenía que bloquear físicamente las neuronas de mi cerebro tratando de llegar a los dedos con las instrucciones de levantar y andar. Levantar y andar. Él bajó la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos grises brillando.

—Escucha, sobre lo de anoche —comencé.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿La parte en la que me estabas regañando por mi vida sexual? ¿O la parte en la que estabas compartiendo mi vida sexual con tus amigas? —preguntó, levantando una ceja y su camiseta para secarse la cara.

Tome aire, lo que sonó como un túnel de viento mientras miraba los abdominales que casi podrían ser un lavadero. ¿Por qué no podía ser un vecino gordito y calvo?

—No, me refiero a lo que dijiste sobre los dulces sueños. Y las... bueno... las paredes finas —tartamudeé, evitando todo contacto visual. Estaba fascinada, de repente, por mi nuevo tono de esmalte para uñas. Era una _maravilla_...

—Ah, sí, las paredes finas. Bueno, en ambos sentidos, ya sabes. Y si alguien, por ejemplo, tiene un sueño muy interesante alguna noche, bueno, vamos a decir que sería muy divertido —susurró.

Mis rodillas se pusieron un poco tambaleantes. Maldito él y su vudú... Tenía que recuperar el control. Retrocedí un paso.

—Sí, puedes haber oído algo que hubiera preferido no oyeras, pero esa no es la manera en que las cosas siempre suceden. Así que me atrapaste. Pero en realidad nunca me tendrás, así que vamos a seguir adelante. ¿Entiendes? Y es a un brunch, por cierto, —terminé, concluyendo mi diatriba.

Él parecía confundido y divertido al mismo tiempo. —¿A un Brunch, por cierto?

—Brunch. Preguntaste a dónde saldría esta mañana, y mi respuesta es a un brunch.

—Ah, lo tengo. ¿Y te vas a encontrar con las chicas que salieron con mis chicos anoche?

—Por supuesto, y con mucho gusto comparto contigo la gran noticia si es algo bueno —me reí, retorciéndome un mechón de pelo alrededor de mi dedo. Genial. Coqueteo 101. ¿Qué demonios?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que es una buena primicia. Las dos se veían como todas una devora hombres —dijo, meciéndose sobre los talones mientras comenzaba a estirar un poco.

—¿Estamos hablando de Hannibal?

No dijo nada pero hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mientras estiraba sus músculos isquiotibiales.

Cristo, esos _músculos isquiotibiales._

—Sí, bueno, definitivamente pueden trabajarse una habitación cuando lo necesitan —le dije, pensativa, empezando a retroceder de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Preguntó, de pie.

—¿Qué hay de mi?

—Oh, apuesto a que la Chica del camison rosa puede trabajarse cualquier habitación que quiera. —djo, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—Eh, trabaja esto —disparé de vuelta y me alejé con un brillo por mi cuenta.

—Encantador —añadió cuando le lancé una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Oh, por favor, como si no estuvieras intrigado —Le respondí a unos tres metros de distancia.

—Oh, estoy intrigado —susurró lo justo como para que yo lo oyera.

—¡Es una pena que no funcione bien con los demás! ¡No soy una chica de harén! —Le grité, casi en la esquina.

—¿La tregua sigue en pie?

—No sé, ¿qué dice Levi?

—Oh, Levi dice, demonios sí —dijo de nuevo mientras doblaba la esquina.

Di vueltas alrededor, en realidad haciendo una pequeña pirueta. Sonreí ampliamente, pensando en que una tregua era una cosa muy buena.

**_:_:_:_:_**

—Una tortilla de clara de huevo con tomates, champiñones, espinacas y cebollas.

—Cuatro pilas de Pancakes, por favor, con un poco de tocino. Y voy a necesitar el tocino muy crujiente, por favor, pero no ennegrecido.

—Dos huevos Sunny Side Up, tostadas de centeno con mantequilla en el lado, y ensalada de fruta.

Después de realizar el pedido, nos acomodamos con un café mañanero y chismes.

—Está bien, así que dime lo que pasó después de que nos fuimos anoche —dijo Hanji , colocando la barbilla en las manos y guiñando graciosamente hacia mí.

—¿Después de que os fuisteis? ¿Quieres decir después de que me dejarais con mi vecino idiota para que me llevara a casa? ¿En qué estabais pensando? ¿Y decirle a todo el mundo la historia de que él estaba- todavía-duro? ¿En serio? Las estoy sacando fuera de mi testamento —les espeté, tragando el café que estaba demasiado caliente y abrasando instantáneamente un tercio de mis papilas gustativas. Dejé que mi lengua colgara de mi boca para que se enfriara.

—En primer lugar, contamos esa historia porque es graciosa y lo divertido es bueno —comenzó Nanaba, pescando un trozo de hielo de su vaso de agua y entregándomelo.

—Grha ciaas —logré decir, aceptando el cubo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Y en segundo lugar, no tienes nada que dejarme de todos modos, ya que ya tengo todo el conjunto de libros de cocina de Barefoot Contessa, los que me compraste tu misma. Así que sácame de tu testamento. Y en tercer lugar, los dos estaban siendo tan deprimentes que no había manera de salieras con nuestros chicos nuevos —terminó Nanaba, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Chicos nuevos. Amo a los chicos nuevos —aplaudió Hanji, pareciendo como un dibujo animado de Disney.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a casa? —preguntó Nanaba.

—El viaje a casa. Bueno, fue interesante —suspiré, ahora chupando el cubo con desenfreno.

—¿Interesante bueno? —chilló Hanji

—Si llamas a tener sexo con alguien en el Golden Gate Bridge interesante, entonces sí —le contesté, con calma mis dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa.

La boca de Hanji comenzó a caer de su rostro cuando Nanaba puso la mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Hanji, que estaba a punto de apretar el tenedor en algo irreconocible.

—Cariño, está bromeando. Sabríamos si Petra tuvo sexo anoche. Tendría un mejor tono de piel —La tranquilizó Nanaba.

Hanji asintió rápidamente y lanzó el tenedor. Sentí lástima por cualquier tipo que la molestara durante una paja.

—¿Sabeis que Mobilit jugó al balompié para Stanford? —dijo Hanji, metódicamente separando el melón de sus bayas.

—Es bueno saberlo, es bueno saberlo. ¿Sabeis que Erwin vendió algún tipo de programa de ordenador asombroso a Hewlett Packard, cuando tenía sólo veintitrés? ¿Y que puso todo el dinero en el banco, renunció a su puesto de trabajo, y pasó dos años enseñando Inglés para niños en Tailandia? —dijo esta vez Nanaba.

—Eso es muy bueno saberlo también. ¿Sabeis que Levi no considera a sus amigas un "harén", y que Rico realmente le habló de mí como una chica potencial con la que debería estar saliendo?

Todas hicimos hmm y masticamos. Entonces comenzó la segunda ronda.

—¿Sabeis que a Mobilit le encanta el windsurf? ¿Y tiene entradas para la sinfonía de beneficencia la semana que viene? Cuando se enteró de que iría contigo, Nana, sugirió que fuéramos en cita doble.

—Mmm, eso suena divertido. Estaba pensando en preguntarle a Erwin. A quién, por cierto, también le gusta el windsurf. Todos ellos navegan en la bahía cada vez que pueden. Y también puedo informaross que ahora dirige una organización de caridad que pone los ordenadores y materiales educativos en las escuelas urbanas —Nanaba comenzó.

—¿Que ningún niño Se Quede fuera de línea? —Hanji rápidamente terminó.

Asintió Nanaba.

—¡Me encanta esa caridad! Le dono a la organización cada año. ¿Y Erwin es el que la hace? Wow... que pequeño es el mundo —reflexionó Hanji cuando empezó a cortar los huevos.

Calladamente descendí mientras masticaba una vez más, y traté de pensar en algo más que decir acerca de Levi que no tuviera nada que ver con él besándome, besándolo, o de él siendo consciente de mis emisiones verbales nocturnas.

—Um, Levi tiene Too Short en su iPod —murmuré, lo que se reunió con unos hmm, pero sabía que eso no era tan bueno.

—La música es importante. ¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas

saliendo quien tuvo su propio álbum? —preguntó Hanji.

—No, no. Él no tenía un álbum. Estaba tratando de vender sus propios CD en la parte trasera de su coche. No es lo mismo. —Me reí.

—Saliste con otro cantante también, Coffee House Joe, ¿lo recuerdais? —nanaba resopló en su desayuno.

—Sí, era unos quince años mayor que yo, pero fue más que decente en la cama —suspiré, pensando—. En serio, ha habido demasiados Coffee House Joes y Machine Gun Corys. No estoy interesada en simplemente salir nunca más. No es más que una ronda de alegría. No voy a invertir más tiempo y esfuerzo hasta que sepa lo que está pasando en alguna parte. Y, además, mis orgasmos están fuera, en tierra de nadie. Lo mejor es que también me una —añadí, probando de nuevo un poco de café y evitando sus ojos.

Tenían sus orgasmos , y ahora tenían chicos nuevos. No esperaba que nadie me acompañara en mi año sabático de citas. Pero ahora sus rostros se veían tan simplemente tristes.

—Así que anoche fue bueno para vosotras, ¿no? ¿Besos en la puerta? ¿Cualquier intercambio de saliva? —Les pregunté, sonriendo alegremente.

—¡Sí! Quiero decir, Mobilit me besó. —suspiró Hanji.

—Oooh, apuesto a que es un buen besador. ¿Te envolvió fuertemente y movió sus manos arriba y abajo en tu espalda? Tiene manos grandes. ¿Notaste sus manos? Malditas manos finas —divagaba Nanaba, la cara en su pila de panqueques.

Hanji y yo intercambiamos una mirada y esperamos a que llegara por vía aérea. Cuando nos vio fijamente, se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Me fijé en sus manos? Son enormes. ¿Cómo no? —tartamudeó y lleno su boca, para que así no le pidiéramos que continuara.

Me reí y le presté atención a Hanji. —Entonces, ¿El Señor Manos Grandes usa sus manos grandes?

Era el turno de Hanji de ruborizarse. —En realidad, fue muy dulce. Sólo un pequeño beso en los labios y un buen abrazo en mi puerta —respondió ella con una sonrisa gigante.

—¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Fue el genio de la informática caritativo con su beso de buenas noches? —Me reí.

—Um... sí, lo fue. Me dio un gran beso de buenas noches —respondió ella, lamiendo el jarabe de la parte posterior de su mano. No parecía darse cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de Hanji ardieron un poco cuando mencionó las buenas noches que había recibido, pero yo lo hice.

—¿Así que escapaste ilesa anoche, supongo? —Hanji me preguntó, sorbiendo su café. Yo todavía estaba amamantando al dolor en mi lengua, así que opté por seguir con el jugo.

—Lo hice. Llegamos a una tregua y trataré de ser más amistosa.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —Preguntó.

—Significa que va a tratar de limitar sus actividades a principios de la tarde, y voy a tratar de ser más comprensiva acerca de su vida sexual, tan animada como es —le respondí, clavándome en mi bolso por un poco de dinero.

—Una semana —murmuró Nanaba.

—¿Vamos otra vez?

—Ya quisieras. Una semana. Ese es el tiempo que le doy a esta

tregua. Una semana —dije de nuevo mientras Hanji sonreía.

_Huh, ya veremos..._

**__:_:_:_:_:__**

El lunes por la mañana, muy temprano, Rico entró danzando a mi oficina.

—Knock Knock —gritó. Ella sonrió al ver las nuevas flores en el florero en mi escritorio. Esta semana me había elegido tulipanes de color naranja, tres docenas.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Has visto que los Nicholson han añadido un cine en casa? Sabía que vendrían. —sonreí mientras me sentaba en mi silla.

Rico se acomodó en la silla frente a mí y sólo me devolvió la sonrisa

—Ah, y Hanji viene a cenar esta noche. Tenemos la esperanza de finalizar los planes para el nuevo sistema de armario que está diseñando. Ella quiere añadir una alfombra ahora —negué con la cabeza y tomé un sorbo de la taza de café en mi escritorio. Mi lengua casi se había curado.

Rico sólo siguió sonriendo. Empecé a preguntarme si yo tenía algo pegado a mi cara.

—¿Te he dicho que tengo a la compañía de cristales de Murano para darme un acuerdo sobre las piezas que pedí para la araña de baño? —continué—. Va a ser hermoso. Creo que definitivamente querrá usarlas de nuevo —agregué, sonriendo esperanzada.

Ella finalmente suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante como un gato que se había comido al canario y volvió por las plumas para jugar con ellas, sonriente.

—Rico, ¿te hiciste el trabajo dental esta mañana? ¿Estás tratando de mostrar tus nuevas dentaduras? —le pregunté, y ella se estremeció al fin.

—Como si alguna vez hubiese necesitado prótesis dentales, pffft. No, estoy esperando a que me cuentes acerca de tu vecino, el señor Ackerman. ¿O debería decir Levi el Seductor? —Ella se echó a reír, finalmente sentada en su silla y me dio una mirada que decía que no me permitiría salir de mi oficina hasta que le dijera todo lo que quería saber.

—Mmm, El Seductor. ¿Por dónde empezar? En primer lugar, no puedes decirme que no sabías que vivía al lado. ¿Cómo diablos puedes haber vivido allí todo el tiempoy _no _saber que él estaba golpeando cada noche? —le pregunté, mirándola con mi mejor desprecio de detective.

—Oye, sabes que difícilmente me quedaba allí, sobre todo en los últimos años. Yo sabía que él estaba en ese barrio, ¡pero no tenía ni idea de que estaba al lado del apartamento que estaba subarrendamiento! Cuando lo veo, siempre es con Mike y solemos ir a tomar algo o lo hacemos en nuestra casa. En cualquier caso, es el comienzo de una gran historia, ¿no te parece? —tentó, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Oh, tú y tus emparejamientos. Levi dijo que me mencionaste antes. Usted está muy equivocado.

Alzó las manos delante de ella. —Espera, espera, espera, yo no tenía idea de que él fuera así de… bueno, activo. Bunca te habría sugerido si hubiera sabido que tenía tantas amigas. Mike debe saberlo... pero es cosa de hombres, supongo —respondió ella.

Fui yo la que se inclinó hacia delante esta vez. —Así que dime, ¿cómo lo sabe Mike?

—Bueno, Levi no es originario de California. Se crió en Francia y sólo se mudó aquí cuando fue a Stanford. Mike lo conoce desde la mayor parte de su vida, él estaba muy cerca de su padre. Él era una especie de cuidador para Levi —tío favorito, hermano mayor, padre sustituto, ese tipo de cosas —dijo, con el rostro cada vez más suave.

—¿_Estaba _muy cerca de su padre? ¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo así? — le pregunté.

—Oh, no, no, Mike siempre fue muy amigo del padre de Levi. Fue su mentor, temprano en su carrera. Estaba muy cerca de toda la familia —dijo, con los ojos cada vez más tristes.

—¿Pero ahora? —insistí.

—Los padres de Levi murieron cuando él era estudiante de último año en la escuela secundaria —dijo en voz baja.

Mi mano voló hacia mi boca. —Oh no —susurré, con el corazón lleno de compasión por alguien a quien apenas conocía.

—Accidente de auto. Mike dice que fue muy rápido, casi instantáneamente —respondió ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, perdidas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera podía procesar lo que debe haber sido para él.

—Así que después del funeral, se quedó en Francia por un tiempo, y él y Levi empezaron a hablar sobre él yendo a Stanford —continuó después de un momento.

Sonreí ante la imagen de Mike haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar.

—Me imagino que probablemente era una buena idea para él alejarse de todo —dije, preguntándome cómo iba a lidiar con algo como eso.

—Mm-hmm. Creo que Levi vio la oportunidad y la tomó. ¿Y saber que Mike estaba cerca si necesitaba algo? Creo que lo hizo más fácil —añadió.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Levi? —le pregunté.

—En su último año de universidad. Había pasado algún tiempo en España el verano anterior, y cuando volvió a casa aquel mes de agosto llegó a la ciudad a cenar con nosotros. Mike y yo habíamos estado saliendo durante un tiempo para entonces, por lo que sabía de mí, pero no nos habíamos conocido, en realidad —dijo.

Guau, Levi estuvo en España. Esas pobres bailarinas de flamenco nunca tuvieron una oportunidad.

—Nos reunimos para cenar, y él cautivó a las camareras por pedir en español. Luego le dijo a Mike que si él alguna vez era tan estúpido como para dejarme, él se sentiría feliz… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Ah, sí, estaría muy feliz de calentar mi cama. —Ella se rió, su rostro volviéndose más rosado.

Rodé mis ojos. Esto coincidía con lo que yo sabía de él. Aunque, tan temerarias como mis chicas y yo éramos cuando coqueteábamos con Mike, eso se aplicaba también para él.

—Y así fue como conocí a Levi —concluyó ella, con los ojos muy lejos—. Realmente es bastante genial, Petra.

—Sí... —reflexioné, pasando mis dedos hacia atrás y adelante a través de las copas de las flores.

—Espero que llegues a conocerlo un poco mejor —dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de emparejarnos de nuevo.

—Cálmate. Hemos llamado a una tregua, pero eso es todo. —Me reí, moviendo el dedo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Eres muy atrevida para alguien que se supone que trabaja para mí —dijo, tratando de parecer grave.

—¡Bueno, yo tendría mucho trabajo por hacer si se me permitieras volver a ello y terminaras con tus tonterías! —dije, mirándola severamente.

Ella se rió y miró a la recepción.—¡Oye, Maggie! ¿Cuando perdí el control de esta oficina? —gritó.

—Nunca lo tuviste realmente, Rico —gritó Maggie de regreso.

—¡Oh, ve hacer café o algo así! Y tú —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia mí y señalando—. Diseña algo brillante para el sótano de los Nicholson.

—Una vez más, podría haber estado haciéndolo mientras estabas cotorreando lejos de aquí... —murmuré, golpeando mi lápiz en mi reloj.

Ella suspiró. —En serio, Petra, él es un buen hombre. Creo que vosotros

dos podrían ser grandes amigos —dijo ella, apoyándose en la puerta.

_¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo apoyándose en las puertas últimamente?_

**__:_:_:_:_:__**

—Está bien, así que sabemos que los pisos en el dormitorio van a ser recuperados, de color miel madera, ¿pero de todas formas quieres alfombra en el armario? —pregunté, acomodándome en el sofá junto a Hanji, con mi segundo Bloody Mary.

Hemos estado yendo a través de sus planes por casi una hora mientras yo trataba de hacerla ver que yo no era la única que tendría que ceder en sus diseños. Ella lo haría también. Mientras que habíamos sido amigas, Hanji había creído que ganaba cada discusión .Hanji se veía a sí misma como una tipa dura que podía poner mano dura en cualquiera y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Poco sabía ella que Nanaba y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que sólo teníamos que dejarla _pensar _que lo estaba haciendo a su manera, que eso la hacía mucho más tolerable.

La verdad era que yo siempre supe que quería alfombra en el armario, sólo que no por las mismas razones que ella lo hacía.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Tiene que ser de alfombra. ¡Una muy gruesa y lujosa alfombra! Se siente tan bien bajo los pies fríos en la mañana — exclamó, casi temblando en su excitación.

Realmente esperaba que Mobilit estuviera alrededor el tiempo suficiente para un romance. Necesitaba liberar parte de este exceso de energía.

—Está bien, Hanji, supongo que tienes razón. Alfombra en el armario. Pero para eso, tienes que devolverme esos dos pies que querías desde el cuarto de baño para el zapatero giratorio que yo veté. —hablé con atención, preguntándome si podría ir a por ello.

Ella pensó por un momento, miró sus planes de nuevo, tomó un largo trago de su cóctel, y asintió. —Sí, toma de regreso tus dos pies. Puedo obtener mi alfombra, y puedo vivir con eso —suspiró, ofreciéndome su mano.

Me estrechó solemnemente y le ofrecí mi tallo de apio. Mika llegó paseando y empezó a pasearse por la puerta principal.

—Apuesto a que nuestra comida tailandesa está casi aquí. Déjame buscar mi dinero —le dije, señalando hacia la puerta mientras me dirigía hacia mi bolso en el mostrador de la cocina. Justo mientras hablaba, podía oír pasos en el pasillo.

—Hanji, abre la puerta, debe ser el repartidor —le dije, rebuscando en el bolso.

—Lo tengo —gritó, y oí la puerta abrirse—. Oh. ¡Hola, Levi! —dijo, y luego escuché el extraño sonido.

Juraría, sobre una pila de Biblias en un tribunal de justicia real, que oí hablar a mi gato.

En el lapso de cinco segundos, miles de cosas sucedieron: vi a Levi y a su chica gatita en el pasillo, con bolsas de Whole Foods en las manos, junto la puerta principal. Vi a Hanji en la puerta, descalza e inclinándose (de nuevo con las inclinaciones) en el pasillo. Vi a Mika pararse sobre sus patas traseras preparándose para saltar de una manera en que yo sólo lo había visto hacerlo una vez, cuando escondí la hierba gatera en la parte superior de la nevera.

Me lancé a la puerta en una carrera lenta que me recordó a todas las películas de acción que existían.

—_¡Nooooooooo! _—grité cuando vi la mirada de de pánico cruzar el rostro de la chica de Levi y una mirada de pura lujuria cruzar el de Mika mientras se preparaba para cortejarla. Si hubiera empezado a correr hacia la puerta más temprano, tal vez incluso un segundo antes, podría haber evitado el caos que sobrevino.

Levi abrió la puerta abierta y puso una expresion aburrida, mirandome, ya que le llamó la atención. No estaba segura, pero no se soprendio lo mas minimo al verme cargar hacia la puerta y gritando noooooo. En ese momento, Mika Saltó. Saltó. La chica de Levi vio a Mika saltar directamente hacia ella, y ella hizo lo peor que podía haber hecho. Se echó a correr. Corrió dentro del apartamento de Levi. Por supuesto, la chica que maúlla cuando tiene un orgasmo, le tiene miedo a los gatos.

Mika se lanzó en su persecución, y mientras estaba en el pasillo con Levi y Hanji, oímos gritos y maullidos haciéndose eco de nuevo hacia nosotros.

—Petra ¿qué diablos fue eso? Tu gato acaba de… —Levi estaba hablando, y yo puse mi mano sobre su boca mientras me apresuraba por delante de él.

—¡No tengo tiempo, Levi! ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a Mika!

Hanji me siguió hasta su apartamento. Seguí los gritos y maullidos hasta la parte posterior de la vivienda, y noté que el apartamento de Levi era un reflejo exacto de la mío, pero limpio, muchísimo mas limpio. Era un hombre muy sencillo, con un televisor de pantalla plana y un sistema de sonido increíble. Yo realmente no tenía tiempo para una sesión de inspección adecuada, pero me di cuenta de la bicicleta de montaña en el comedor, así como de las hermosas fotografías enmarcadas por todas las paredes.

No podía admirar por mucho tiempo, ya que podía oír Mika conseguir su trabajo en el dormitorio. Me detuve junto a la puerta, escuchando los gritos la chica. Volví a mirar a Levi y a Hanji , que llevaban dos expresiones de miedo y de aburrimiento, aunque la de Hanji también mostraba un poco de alegría.

—Voy a entrar —dije en voz baja, valiente. Con un profundo suspiro, abrí la puerta y vi la Habitación del Pecado por primera vez. Un escritorio en la esquina. Un vestidor negro en una pared. Más fotografías en pared, negros y blancos. Y allí estaba: su cama.

_Sonido de trompetas._

Puesta contra la pared, mi pared, estaba una cama gigante, con un cabecero acolchado de cuero. Acolchado. Tenía que serlo, ¿no es así? Era inmenso. ¿Y él tenía el poder de mover esa cosa con sus caderas?

Una vez más, mis partes bajas se enderezaron y tomaron nota.

Me enfoqué, concentrándome y poniendo mis ojos lejos del Centro del Orgasmo. Revisé y encontré el objetivo: allí en el sillón de cuero delante de la ventana. La chica estaba encaramada en la parte posterior de la silla, con las manos en su pelo, gimiendo, lamentándose y llorando.

Su falda estaba destrozada, y había marcas de diminutas garras en sus medias. Intentaba con todas las fibras de su ser alejarse del gato en el suelo delante de ella.

¿Y Mika?

Mika estaba pavoneándose. Apuntalando de un lado a otro frente a ella, dándole su todo. Se dio la vuelta como si estuviera en una pista, caminando a lo largo de una línea en el suelo y mirando a su indiferencia.

Si Mika podría usar un blazer, se lo habría quitado, puesto sobre su hombro casualmente, y la hubiera señalado. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no caerme de la risa. Me acerqué a mi gata y la chica me gritó algo en ruso. Yo no le hice caso y centré toda mi atención en mi gata.

—Hola, Mika. Oye. ¿Dónde está mi chica bueno? —canturreé, y ella se volteó.

Me miró, y luego volvió la cabeza en dirección a la rusa, como si estuviera haciendo la primera ronda de presentaciones—. ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga? —canturreé otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la chica cuando ella trató de decir algo. Sostuve mi dedo en frente de mis labios. Esto requeriría una gran finura.

—¡Mika, ven aquí! —gritó Hanji y entró en la habitación. Ella siempre tuvo problemas conteniendo su emoción.

Mika se dirigió a la puerta mientras Hanji lo hacía hasta Mika. La chica de Levi llegó a la cama mientras yo corría tras Hanji, quien chocó con Levi justo fuera de la puerta de la habitación, que seguía sosteniendo sus malditas bolsas de Whole Foods. Los cuidadosamente elegidos productos orgánicos cayeron sobre ambos mientras yo trataba de saltar sobre las extremidades y una rueda de Brie en mi camino de regreso a la puerta principal. Alcancé a Mika justo cuando hizo una pausa en las escaleras y la abracé.

—Mika, sabes que es mejor no huir de mamá —critiqué, cuando Slevi y Hanji finalmente nos alcanzaron.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, mocosa? ¿Estás tratando de matarme? —gritó.

Hanji se volvió hacia él. —¡No la llames así, tú... tú... tú, enano! —disparó ella de nuevo, golpeando su pecho.

—Oh, ¡cállaros ya! —les grité. La chica vino por el pasillo hacia nosotros, vestida sólo con un zapato y una mirada furiosa. Ella comenzó a gritar en ruso.

Hanji y Levi continuaron gritando, la rusa gritó, Mika luchó por soltarse y reunirse con su único y verdadero amor, y yo estaba en medio del caos, tratando de averiguar qué demonios había sucedido en los últimos dos minutos.

—Controla a tu maldito gato —gritó Levi, mientras Mika intentaba saltar.

—No le grites a Petra —gritó Hanji, pegándole de nuevo.

—¡Mira mi falda! —exclamó la chica.

—¿Alguien ordenó comida tailandesa? —oí por encima del caos. Miré y vi al chico de los recados petrificado de pie en el primer escalón, reacio a acercarse.

Todo el mundo se detuvo.

—Increíble —murmuró Hanji y entró en mi apartamento, haciéndole un gesto al chico de los recados para que la siguiera. Puse a Mika junto a la puerta y la cerré, cortando sus gritos. Levi hizo pasar a su chica a su apartamento s, diciéndole en voz baja que encontrara algo en su cuarto para ponerse.

—Estaré allí en un minuto —dijo, y volvió a asentir para que ella entrara. Ella me miró una vez más e hizo una rabieta, dando un portazo.

Él se volvió hacia mí y nos miramos el uno al otro. Yo me rei tímidamente y el hizo una mueca de disgusto.—¿Esto realmente sucedió? — preguntó.

—Me temo que lo hizo. Por favor, dile a tu gatita que lo siento —le contesté, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Lo haré, pero ella necesita refrescarse un rato antes de que intente

que… Espera, ¿cómo acabas de llamarla? —preguntó.

—Umm, ¿Gatita? —Le contesté, todavía riéndome.

—¿Por qué la llamas así? —quiso saber, su expresión sin cambiar , pero en sus ojos había curiosidad.

—¿En serio? Vamos, ¿no puedes entenderlo? —dije.

-No, dime.

—Oh,, ¿vas a hacerme decírtelo? Gatita... porque, Dios, ¡porque _maúlla_! —solté riendo otra vez.

Levi sonrio y asintió. —Sí, sí, por supuesto que has oído eso.

Podía oír Hanji discutiendo con el repartidor en mi apartamento, algo sobre olvidar los rollitos de primavera.

—Ella asusta un poco, ¿sabes? —dijo Levi haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—No tienes ni idea —le dije. Todavía podía oír los lamentos Mika detrás de la puerta. Apreté mi rostro por el borde y la abrí apenas una pulgada—.Cállate, Mika —susurré. Una pata salió a través de la grieta, y juro que me puso el dedo medio.

—No sé mucho acerca de gatos, ¿pero ese es el comportamiento gato normal? Levi-preguntas.

—Tene un apego bastante extraño a tu chica allí, desde la segunda noche que vivió aquí. Creo que está enamorada.

—Ya veo. Bueno, voy a asegurarme de transmitirle sus sentimientos a _Nadia _—dijo—. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, por supuesto.

—Es mejor que bajeis la voz por ahí esta noche, o voy a enviar de vuelta Mika —le advertí.

—No te atrevas, mocosa —dijo.

—Bueno, entonces pon música. —le supliqué —. O se va a subir por las paredes otra vez.

—Música puede ser. ¿Alguna petición? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí desde el interior de la puerta. Retrocedí a la mía y puse mi mano en la puerta.

—Cualquier cosa menos Big Band, ¿de acuerdo? —respondí en voz baja, el corazón revoloteándome en el estómago.

Una mirada de decepción cruzó su rostro. —¿No te gusta Big Band? —susurró.

Apreté los dedos en mi clavícula, mi piel se sentía cálida bajo su mirada. Vi como sus ojos siguieron mi mano, calentándome aún más con la intensidad de su mirada.

—Me encanta —dije en voz baja, y sus ojos volvieron a los míos por la sorpresa. Le sonreí con una sonrisa tímida y desaparecí en mi apartamento.

Hanji seguía gritándole al repartidor cuando entré para adiestrar a Mika, dándole una mirada en ambas caras. Cinco minutos más tarde, con la boca llena de fideos, escuché a la gatita gritando algo indescifrable en ruso en el rellano y cerrando la puerta. Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa, jugueteando con un bocado particularmente picante. No habría golpes esa noche, suponía... Mika estaría tan deprimida.

Alrededor de las once y media de la noche, mientras me acomodaba

en la cama, Levi puso un poco de música a través de nuestro muro compartido. No era Big Banda, pero era bastante bueno. Prince. "Pussy control".

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma, encantada con su perverso sentido del

humor. ¿Amigos? Por supuesto. Quizás. Posiblemente.

Bien jugado, Levi. Bien jugado.

**Aqui os dejo el capi! Siento la tardanza, estuve de vacaciones :) Gracias por los comentarios, espero vuestras opiniones de este^^ nos vemos en el siguiente 3**


	8. Chapter 8

La noche siguiente estaba saliendo hacia el yoga cuando me encontré cara a cara con Levi otra vez. Él estaba subiendo las escaleras mientras yo iba bajando.

—¿Si digo, "tenemos que dejar de vernos así," sonaría tan trillado como suena en mi cabeza? —ofrecí.

—Es difícil de decir. Inténtalo.

—Está bien. Guau, ¡tenemos que dejar de vernos así! —exclamé.

Los dos esperamos un segundo y nos reímos.

—Si, trillado —dijo él.

—Tal vez podemos elaborar algún tipo de calendario, compartir la custodia del pasillo o algo así —cambié mi peso de una pierna a la otra. _Genial, ahora parece que tengo que orinar._

—¿A dónde vas esta noche? Parece que siempre te encuentro cuando vas de salida —dijo mientras se apoyó en la pared, alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, claramente me dirijo hacia algún lugar elegante —hice un gesto hacia mis pantalones de yoga y camiseta. Luego le mostré mi botella de agua y una colchoneta de yoga.

Él pretendió pensarlo muy cuidadosamente, y luego sus ojos se abrieron mucho. —Vas a una clase de cerámica.

—Sí, allí es a donde voy… tonto.

Él me sdio su extraña especie de sonrisa ladeada. Yo se la devolví.

—Entonces, nunca me diste la primicia sobre lo que escuchaste en el desayuno del otro día. ¿Qué está pasando con nuestros amigos? —me preguntó, y yo no sentí _para nada _un aleteo en mi vientre ante la mención de la palabra _nuestros_. Para nada…

—Bueno, puedo decirte que mis chicas estaban bastante encantadas con tus chicos. ¿Sabías que todos ellos van a ir a una sinfonía de beneficencia la próxima semana? —dije, instantáneamente horrorizada de ir allí tan rápido.

—Lo escuché. Mobilit consigue entradas cada año.

—Tendremos que comparar notas después, ver cómo les está yendo a los Cuatro Fantásticos. ¿Sabías que han estado saliendo en citas dobles toda la semana? —le dije. Nanaba me había confesado que habían estado saliendo constantemente, pero siempre como un cuarteto. Hmm…

—Algo escuché sobre eso. Ellos parecen estar llevándose bien. Supongo que es bueno —dijo Levi con una expresión desinteresada.

—Es bueno, sí. De hecho voy a salir con ellos la próxima semana. Deberías venir —dije de manera casual. _Todo es por la tregua, sólo la tregua…_

—Lo siento mocosa, pero voy hacia el extranjero. Me voy mañana, de hecho —dijo.

Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que casi parecía decepcionado.

—¿En serio? ¿En una sesión fotográfica? —dije, y me di cuenta de mi error. La sonrisa conocedora volvió con venganza.

—¿Una sesión fotográfica? ¿Investigando sobre mí, mocosa?

Sentí mi rostro ir de rosa a un encantador rojo tomate. —Rico mencionó lo que haces para vivir, sí. Y noté las fotos en tu apartamento. ¿Cuando mi gata estaba persiguiendo a tu Rusa? ¿Te suena?

Él pareció cambiar de puesto su peso por mi elección de palabras._Hmmm, ¿punto débil?_

—¿Viste mis fotos? —preguntó.

—Lo hice. Tienes un gran conjunto de candelabros —le sonreí dulcemente y miré directamente a su entrepierna.

—¿Candelabros? —murmuró, aclarando su garganta.

—Gajes del oficio. ¿Y hacia dónde te diriges, por cierto? Al extranjero, me refiero —arrastré mis ojos deliberadamente de vuelta a los suyos, y noté que los suyos estaban en ningún lugar cerca de mi rostro. _Je, je, je…_

—¿Qué? Oh, Irlanda. Fotografiando un montón de lugares costeros, y luego iré hacia algunos de los pueblos pequeños —respondió, regresando su mirada de vuelta a la mía.

Fue bueno verlo un poco nervioso. —Irlanda, que bien. Bueno, tráeme de vuelta un suéter.

—Suéter, ¿Algo más?

—¿Una olla de oro? ¿Y un trébol?

—Genial. No tendré que salir de la tienda de regalos del aeropuerto —murmuró.

—Y luego cuando vuelvas a casa, ¡voy a hacerte un pequeño baile irlandés para ti! —grité y comencé a reír.

—Chica Camisón, ¿acabas de ofrecerme un baile? —dijo en voz baja, acercándose un poco más.

Y así, el equilibrio de poder se cambió.

—Bueno... —exhalé, negando con la cabeza y ruborizandome. Principalmente para aclarar el efecto de él estando tan cerca—. Ya hemos pasado por esto. No tengo ningún deseo de unirme al harén.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo pediría?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me lo pedirías? Además, pienso que eso arruinaría la tregua, ¿no lo crees? —Me reí.

—Mmm, la tregua, —dijo.

En ese momento escuché pasos en la escalera abajo. —¿Levi? ¿Eres tú? —dijo una voz.

A eso él se inclinó hacia atrás, lejos de mí. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que habíamos avanzado lentamente hacia el descanso de la escaleras a lo largo de nuestro intercambio.

—Hola, Nifa aquí estoy —djo hacia abajo.

—¿Una del harén? Vigilaré mis paredes está noche —dije en voz baja.

—Basta. Ella tuvo un duro día de trabajo, y vamos a salir a ver una película. Eso es todo.

Un momento más tarde se nos unió Nifa, a quien yo, por supuesto, conocía como la de las nalgadas. Ahogué una risa mientras le sonreía.

—Nifa, ella es mi vecina, Petra —dijo Levi—. Petra, ella es Nifa.

Le ofrecí mi mano, y ella miró con curiosidad entre Levi y yo.

—Hola, Nifa Encantada de conocerte.

—Igual a ti, Petra. ¿Tú eres la que tiene un gato? —preguntó, un brillo en sus ojos. Miré a Levi, y él se encogió de hombros.

Nos quedamos allí por un momento, y estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco incómodo.

—Bueno, me voy al yoga. Levi , que tengas un buen viaje, y te informaré sobre los chismes de las nuevas parejas cuando regreses.

—Oh, el deseo de mi vida. Estaré fuera por un tiempo, pero espero que no se metan en muchos problemas mientras estoy fuera. —dijo de forma seria mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—Mantendré mis ojos en ellos. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Nifa, — dije, dirigiéndome hacia abajo.

—Igual,Petra. ¡Buenas noches! —Me dijo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, más despacio de lo necesario, la escuché decir—: La Chica del Camisón Rosa es bonita.

—Cállate, Nifa —espetó él.

Rodé mis ojos mientras abría la puerta y salía hacia la calle. Cuando llegué al gimnasio, cambié mi clase de yoga por la de kickboxing.

—Me gustaría un Martini vodka, con tres aceitunas, por favor —El camarero se puso a trabajar mientras yo observaba el restaurante lleno de gente, tomando un descanso de los Cuatro Fantásticos. Después de dos semanas de escuchar sobre estas fabulosas citas dobles, había accedido a salir con ellos y convertirlos en los Cinco Fantásticos. Era divertido, y yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien , pero después de estar con las dos nuevas parejas toda la noche necesitaba un descanso.

Observar a la gente desde el bar esa una gran forma de tomar un poco de tiempo libre. A mi izquierda estaba una pareja interesante: caballero con cabello canoso con una mujer más joven que yo quien recientemente había comprado tetas. ¡Buena chica! Conseguiste las tuyas. Quiero decir, si tuviera que mirar culos flácidos de hombres viejos también querría tetas más grandes.

Nunca pensé que disfrutaría de estar sola, pero últimamente estaba dándome cuenta de que lo hago muy bien sin un hombre en mi vida. Estaba sola, pero no estaba sola. Apartando a los orgasmos, ocasionalmente extrañaba la compañía de un novio, pero me gustaba ir a lugares sola. Podía viajar sola, así que, ¿por qué no? Sin embargo, la primera vez que fui a ver una película sola creí que iba a ser raro —la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien que conocía mientras estaba en las junglas de Costa Rica eran prácticamente nulas, pero encontrarse a alguien en el cine en las junglas de San Francisco? Las probabilidades eran mayores —¡pero fue genial! Y estar en un restaurante sola también estaba bien. Resulta que soy genial saliendo sólo conmigo.

Aún así, la cena esta noche con mis amigas había sido bastante entretenida. La forma en la que estas dos nuevas parejas se rodeaban unas a otras era divertida de ver.

Justo en ese momento vi a Nanaba en la multitud. Pude verla charlando con alguien, y hacia un lado vi a Hanji y a Erwin.

¿Era eso extraño? Mobilit, no Erwin, parecía ser el compañero de conversación de Nanaba. Erwin parecía completamente cautivado por Hanji, las manos de ella moviéndose a través del aire y puntuando declaraciones con su oliva en un palillo de dientes mientras él la escuchaba, fascinado. Desde donde yo estaba, la distancia me ofrecía una claridad perfecta. No pude evitar sonreír. Ellas habían encontrado a los chicos que siempre pensaron que eran los que querían, pero ahora las dos parecían fascinadas con el otro… ah bueno, nadie está contento con su suerte, ¿no?

Nanaba levantó la mirada y me miró en el bar, y poco después, se disculpó y se dirigió hacia mí. —¿Divirtiéndote? —le pregunté mientras ella se sentaba en el taburete a mi lado.

—Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, —reflexionó. Luego le dijo al camarero exactamente cómo hacer su cóctel.

—¿Cómo está Mobilit esta noche?

Sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente, y luego pareció sorprenderse a sí misma. —¿Mobilit? Bien, supongo. Erwin esta guapísimo , ¿verdad? —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia donde habíamos dejado a nuestro grupo, y donde Hanjo y Erwin aún estaban enfrascados en una conversación.

Erwin efectivamente se veía bien en sus vaqueros y una camisa que hacía juego con sus ojos azules —los ojos fijados con deleite en Hanji. _¿Cómo no pueden verlo?_

—Mobilit también se ve muy bien esta noche, —lancé. Suéter de carbón, chinos —él era cada centímetro un hombre de ciudad.

—Sip, —dijo con frialdad, lamiendo un poco de sal del borde del vaso.

Yo me reí y coloqué una mano en su brazo. —Vamos, chica bonita, vamos a llevarte con tu hombre perfecto, —le dije, y nos unimos al grupo.

Me fui un poco antes que mis amigos, cansada pero feliz. Una vez más había pasado la noche sola y viví para contarlo. Había disfrutado —o debería decir disfruté _en su mayoría_— un surtido de relaciones desde la secundaria, pero no había estado realmente enamorada en un largo tiempo. No desde mi último año de universidad. Y desde que me vine abajo, sólo he tenido aventuras casuales, nunca realmente confiando en alguien. De ahí mi hiato actual a las citas. Tener todas las partes alineadas parece más y más difícil para mí mientras envejezco, y el proceso puede ser agotador.

La Petra de abajo podría estar al limite, pero mi Cerebro y Corazón siempre parecían tener sus reservas. Además, ahora que mi Orgasmo estaba también ausente, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, yo estaba encontrando mi estilo de vida solitario más y más atractivo.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre estos pensamientos, dirigiéndome a casa en un taxi, mi teléfono sonó. Tenía un mensaje de texto de un número que no reconocía.

_**Numero desconocido : ¿Tuviste una buena noche**?_

**_Petra: ¿Quién diablos me está escribiendo?_**

Mientras esperaba por la respuesta, me incliné para quitarme los zapatos. Tacones fantásticos, pero maldita sea, lastimaban mis pies. Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, y lo leí.

_**Numero desconocido: Algunas personas me llaman El Seductor.**_

Me odié un poco por la forma en la que, mis ahora desnudos pies, se curvaron. Estúpidos pies.

_**Petra : El Seductor, ¿huh? Espera un minuto, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?**_

Yo sabía que fue Hanji o Nanaba. Malditas chicas. Estaban presionando últimamente.

_**Levi: No puedo revelar mis fuentes. Así que, ¿tuviste una buena noche?**_

Está bien, puedo jugar este juego.

_**Petra: De hecho sí. Estoy en camino a casa ahora. ¿Cómo está la Isla Esmeralda? ¿Solo aún?**_

_**Levi: Es hermosa de hecho, estoy desayunando. Y nunca estoy solo.**_

_**Petra: Te creo. ¿Compraste mi suéter?**_

**Levi: Estoy trabajando en eso, quiero conseguir el correcto.**

_**Petra: Sí, por favor dame uno bueno.**_

_**Levi: No voy a responder a eso, ¿sabes como ha sonado, mocosa?… ¿cómo está ese gato tuyo?**_

_**Petra: De verdad no voy a responder a eso. ¿Quieres alguna cosa?**_

_**Levi: Esto de no responder cosas se está poniendo difícil. **_**¿**_**Ya estás en casa?**_

_**Petra: Sip, acabo de estacionarme frente a nuestro edificio.**_

**Levi: Esperaré hasta que estés dentro.**

_**Petra: Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a estar dentro.**_

**Levi: Eres un demonio, ¿lo sabías, mocosa?**

_**Me lo han dicho. Bueno, adentro. Acabo de patear tu puerta, por cierto.**_

**Levi: Gracias...**

_**Petra: Sólo estoy siendo una buena vecina.**_

**Levi: Buenas noches, Petra.**

_**Petra: Buenos días, Levi.**_

Me reí mientras le daba vuelta a la llave en la cerradura y entré. Me hundí en mi sofá, aún riéndome. Mika rápidamente saltó en mi regazo, y yo palmeé su piel sedosa mientras ronroneaba su bienvenida. Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_**Levi: Maldita, ¿En serio pateaste mi puerta?**_

_**Petra: Cállate. Ve comer tu desayuno.**_

Me reí de nuevo mientras silenciaba mi teléfono por la noche y me acostaba en el sofá. Mika se posaba en mi pecho mientras me relajaba un poco, ideas de ese maldito seductor en mi cabeza. Era sorprendente cómo podía imaginarlo claramente: vaqueros suaves y gastados, botas, sueter blanco... De pie en una costa rocosa en alguna parte, con el océano de fondo. Su piel pálida, con las manos en los bolsillos. Y esa mirada...

_Mensajes entre Petra y Levi._

_**Petra: Tienes un paquete. Firmé y esta en mi casa.**_

_**Levi: Gracias mocosa. Lo recogeré cuando regrese. ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Petra: Bueno, trabajando. ¿Cómo te va por allí?**_

_**Levi: Bien. ¿Cómo esta ese gato loco?**_

_**Petra: La atrapé intentando escalar las paredes. Todavía está buscando a la rusa. La echa de menos.**_

_**Levi: No creo que haya un romance en las cartas para esos dos.**_

_**Petra: Probablemente no … no lo superara pronto.**_

_**Levi: Tendrás que aumentar su ración de comida de gato.**_

_**Petra: Nada en exceso. ¿Cuando vienes por cierto?**_

_**Levi: ¿Echándome de menos, mocosa?**_

_**Petra: No, yo quería volver a colgar algunas fotos en la pared detrás de mi cabecera, y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tengo.**_

_**Levi: Estaré en casa en 2 semanas. Si puedes esperar tanto, Yo te ayudaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.**_

_**Petra: Por lo menos y te esperare. Te proporcionare el martillo.**_

_**Levi: ¿Curiosa de mi martillo, cierto?**_

_**Petra: Atravesaré la sala ahora para patear tu puerta.**_

Mensajes entre Hanji y Petra.

_**Hanji: Chica, ¿Adivina qué? La casa de abuelos de Nanaba está disponible el mes que viene. ¡Vamos a Tahoe!**_

_**Petra: ¡Genial! Será agradable. He estado deseando salir con mis chicas.**_

_**Hanji: Estábamos pensando en invitar a los chicos... ¿Te parece bien?**_

_**Petra: Está bien. Los cuatro pasarán un buen rato.**_

_**Hanji: Idiota, obviamente todavía estás invitada.**_

_**Petra: AW Gracias. Me encantaría ir a un fin de semana romántico con dos parejas. ¡FANTÁSTICO!**_

_**Hanji: No seas un estúpida. Vendrás. No estaras de aguantavelas. ¡Va a ser tan divertido! ¿Sabías que Erwin toca la guitarra? ¡Va a llevarla, y nosotras podemos cantar!**_

_**Petra: ¿Qué es esto... un campamento? ¡No gracias!**_

Mensajes entre Hanji y Mobilit.

_**Hanji : ¿Hey, grandote, qué harás a mediados del próximo mes?**_

_**Mobilit: Hey, loca. No hay planes todavía. ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Hanji: Los abuelos de Nanaba nos van a dejar la casa de Tahoe. ¿Vienes?**_

_**Moblit: Pregúntale a Erwin...**_

_**Hanji: ¡Demonios, Sí! Entro. Le preguntaré al nerd si va. Intentaré hablar con Petra para que venga también.**_

_**Mobilit: ¡Excelente! Cuanto más mejor. ¿Todavía tenemos la reunión para beber con Nanaba y Erwin esta noche?**_

_**Hanjii: Sí, nos vemos entonces.**_

_**Mobilit: Claro. **_

Conversación entre Levi y Mobilit.

_**Mobilit: ¿Cuando vuelves a casa? Iremos a Tahoe durante un fin de semana el próximo mes.**_

_**Levi: Estaré en casa la próxima semana. ¿Quién va?**_

_**Mobilit: Nanaba, Hanji, Erwin y yo. Tal vez Petra. Esa chica es genial.**_

_**Levi: Es una mocosa. Tahoe, ¿Eh?**_

_**Mobilit: Sí, los abuelos de Nanaba tienen una casa allí.**_

_**Levi: Bien.**_

Mensajes entre Levi y Petra.

_**Levi: ¿Vas a Tahoe?**_

_**Petra: ¿Cómo te has enterado ya?**_

_**Levi: Las noticias vuelan …Mobilit está muy emocionado.**_

_**Petra: Oh, estoy segura que lo está. Nanaba en una bañera de hidromasaje...**_

_**Levi: ¿No estaba saliendo con Hanji?**_

_**Petra: Oh, lo esta, pero es difícil no pensar en Nanaba en una bañera de hidromasaje, confía en mí.**_

_**Levi: ¿Qué diablos?**_

_**Petra: Cosas extrañas marchan en San Francisco. Todos salen con la persona equivocada.**_

_**Levi: ¿Qué?**_

_**Petra: Resulta chocante. Hanjii no puede dejar de hablar de Erwin, que generalmente está mirándola como un cachorro triste. Y Nanaba está tan ocupada gimiendo sobre las gigantes manos masculinas de Mobilit que no puede ver que él esta mirándola justo detrás de ella. Bastante divertido.**_

_**Levi: ¿Por qué no cambian?**_

_**Petra: Lo dice el hombre con el harén … no siempre es así de fácil.**_

_**Levi: Espera hasta que llegue a casa, me encargaré de eso.**_

_**Petra: Bueno, Señor Reparaciones. ¿Antes o después de colgar mis fotos?**_

_**Levi: No te preocupes,mocosa. Tengo muchas ganas de entrar en tu dormitorio.**_

_**Petra: Suspiro**_

**Levi: ¿Acabas de escribirme la palabra suspiro?**

**Petra: Suspiro…**

**Levi: ¿Iras a Tahoe?**

**Petra: No si yo puedo evitarlo. Aunque casi valdría la pena por ver el caos cuando finalmente ellos resuelvan esto.**

**Levi: Sera interesante.**

Conversación entre Petra y Nanaba.

_**Nanaba: ¿Qué es eso que escuche de que no vienes a Tahoe?**_

_**Petra: ¡UGH! ¿Cuál es el problema?**_

_**Nanaba: ¿Qué arrastraré tu culo hasta allá?**_

_**Petra: No sé por qué es esencial que acompañe a todos en un fin de semana romántico. Estoy perfectamente feliz de ir la próxima vez. Una cosa es salir con chicos aquí. ¿Arrastrarme a Tahoe? No creo.**_

_**Nanaba: No será así. Lo prometo.**_

_**Petra: Ya tengo que escuchar a Levi golpear las paredes cuando esta en casa. No necesito escuchar a Erwin perforándote en la habitación de al lado, o a Hanji siendo maltratada.**_

_**Nanaba: ¿Crees que él la maltrata?**_

_**Petra: ¿Qué?**_

_**Nanaba: Mobilit. ¿Crees que él la maltrata?**_

_**Petra: ¿Él que?**_

_**Nanaba: Oh, sabes lo que quiero decir...**_

_**Petra: ¿Realmente me preguntas si nuestra querida amiga Hanji está teniendo sexo con su nuevo juguete?**_

_**Nanaba: ¡Sí! ¡Eso pregunto!**_

_**Petra: No. Ellos no lo han hecho todavía. Espera, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te has acostado con Erwin, cierto? ¿Cierto?**_

_**Nanaba: Tengo que irme.**_

Conversación entre Nanaba y Erwin.

_**Nanaba: ¿Es raro que sólo salgamos en citas dobles con Hanji y Mobilit?**_

_**Erwin: ¿Qué?**_

_**Nanaba: ¿Es raro?**_

_**Erwin: No sé. ¿Lo es?**_

_**Nanaba: Sí. Esta noche vas a venir, solo, y veremos una película.**_

_**Erwin: Sí, señora.**_

_**Nanaba: Y por cierto, pídele a tu amigo Levi que venga a Tahoe.**_

_**Erwin: ¿Alguna razón especifica por la cual estoy haciendo esto?**_

_**Nanaba: Sí.**_

_**Erwin: ¿Me la dirás?**_

_**Nanaba: NOP. Trae palomitas de maíz.**_

Conversación entre Erwin y Levi.

_**Erwin: ¿Ya estás harto del verde?**_

_**Levi: Estoy listo para regresar a casa, sí. Mi vuelo llega mañana por la noche. O esta noche. Mierda, no sé.**_

_**Erwin: Nanaba me pidió oficialmente que te preguntara si quieres venir a Tahoe. ¿Vendrás?**_

_**Levi: Tahoe, ¿Eh?**_

_**Erwin: Sí. Creo que va a ir Petra.**_

_**Levi: Pensé que no iba a ir.**_

_**Erwin: ¿Habéis estado hablando?**_

_**Levi: La tregua parece seguir en pie. Mm. ¿Así que, Tahoe? Déjame pensarlo. ¿Windsurf este fin de semana?**_

_**Erwin: Sí.**_

Conversación entre levi y Petra.

_**Levi: Me invitaron a la cosa de Tahoe. ¿Vendrás?**_

_**Petra: ¿Te invitaron? Uff...**_

_**Levi: ¿Supongo que aun no te gusta la idea?**_

_**Petra: No sé. Me encanta ir allí, y la casa es fantástica. ¿Iras?**_

_**Levi: ¿Iras?**_

_**Petra: Yo pregunté primero.**_

_**Levi: ¿Y qué?**_

_**Petra: Dios. Sí, supongo que terminaré por ir.**_

_**Levi: Bien Me encanta ir.**_

_**Petra: ¿Oh, ahora iras?**_

_**Levi: Valdrá la pena.**_

_**Petra: Hmm, ya veremos. ¿En casa mañana, cierto?**_

_**Levi: Sí, vuelo nocturno y luego dormir por al menos un día.**_

_**Petra: Avísame cuando llegues. Tengo ese paquete para ti.**_

_**Levi: Lo haré.**_

_**Petra: Y estoy horneando pan de calabacín esta noche. Te guardaré un poco. ¿Probablemente no tienes comestibles en absoluto, correcto?**_

_**Levi: ¿Haces pan de calabacín?**_

_**Petra: Sip.**_

_**Levi: Suspiro...**_

Me desperté de repente y escuché música procedente de al lado. Duke Ellington. Miré el reloj. Pasaba de las dos de la mañana. Mika asomó su cabeza por debajo de las cobijas y siseó.

—Oh, cállate. No seas celosa—le dije.

Me miró, mostrándome trasero cuando se dio vuelta y regreso bajo las cobijas, de cabeza. Me acurruque más, sonriendo mientras escuchaba la música.

Levi estaba en casa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tan feliz como si fuera sábado. Me había encargado de todo: sin ropa que lavar, ni mandados que hacer. Sólo un día para disfrutar y relajarse. Fantástico.

Decidí empezar con un agradable y largo baño, y luego decidir qué hacer con mi día. Estaba pensando en ir a correr al Parque Golden Gate esa tarde. El otoño en San Francisco era tan hermoso cuando el tiempo era bueno. Podría tomar un libro y pasar la tarde entera allí.

Empecé el baño y Mika entró para hacerme compañía. Pasó en medio de mis piernas mientras yo dejaba caer mi pijama al suelo y maulló mientras exploraba la parte superior de la tina. Le encantaba balancearse en el borde mientras me daba un baño. Nunca se ha caído dentro, aunque a veces sumergía su cola. Gata tonta, uno de estos días se va a mojar más que la cola.

Probé el agua. Estaba comenzando entrar en la bañera gigante cuando decidí que necesitaba un poco de café antes de meterme en ella. Salí a la cocina, desnuda, para hacerme una taza. Bostecé a medida que los granos se trituraban.

Lancé unas cucharadas en el filtro y me fui a buscar agua. En cuanto abrí el grifo, el chirrido comenzó. Primero oí a Mika maullar como nunca antes. Entonces escuché salpicaduras. Empecé a sonreír, pensando que finalmente se había caído dentro, cuando el agua del fregadero me salpico directo a la cara.

Parpadeé, confundida hasta que me di cuenta de que era el agua salía de la parte superior de la llave, rociando toda la cocina.

—¡Oh no!— grité, tratando de cerrarla. No hubo suerte.

Corrí al baño, todavía maldiciendo y encontré a Mika escondiéndose detrás del inodoro, mojada y el grifo de la bañera rociando violentamente todo el baño.

—¿Qué demonios?—chillé, intentando cerrar el agua otra vez. Entonces comencé a entrar en pánico. Era como si todo el piso hubiera enloquecido. Había agua por todas partes, y Mika estaba todavía maullando con todos sus pulmones.

Yo estaba desnuda, mojada y volviéndome loca.

—¡No No No!—grité y agarré una toalla. Intentado pensar, intentando calmarme. Debía existir una válvula de cierre en algún lugar. Yo había rediseñado baños, por el amor de Dios. ¡Piensa, Petra!

En ese momento escuche golpeteos en alguna parte del apartamento. Por supuesto, pensé que era la habitación primero, naturalmente. Pero no, era la puerta de entrada.

Envuelta en una toalla y todavía maldiciendo lo suficiente como parecer marinero, caminé por el suelo, afortunadamente no me resbalé en el agua y con enojo abrí la puerta.

Por supuesto era Levi.

—¿Perdiste tu jodida cabeza? ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?

Prácticamente no noté los boxers de tela verde escoses, el cabello de recién levantado o su duro abdomen. _Prácticamente._

Modo supervivencia encendido. Lo agarré por el codo, mientras frotaba su ojo y lo arrastré por la fuerza hacia dentro del apartamento. — ¿Dónde diablos está la válvula de cierre en estos apartamentos? —grité.

Él miró el caos a su alrededor: agua saliendo de la cocina, el agua en el piso del baño y yo en mi toalla de Camp Snoopy, que fue la primera que cogí. Incluso en una crisis , Levi se tomó 2,5 segundos para mirar mi cuerpo casi desnudo. Bueno, yo podría haber tomado 3.2 a mirar el suyo.

Entonces entramos en acción. Corrió hacia el baño como un hombre en una misión, y pude oírlo tocando la puerta. Mika bufó y corrió hacia fuera, a la cocina. Al darse cuenta que también estaba muy húmeda allí, saltó a través del cuarto de una manera acrobática y aterrizado en lo alto de la nevera.

Comencé a correr al baño para ayudar y choqué con Levi mientras él corría hacia la cocina. Sin inmutarse, se deslizó a través del suelo y abrió las puertas de debajo del fregadero. Comenzó a lanzar mis productos de limpieza por todo el piso, y supuse que estaba tratando alcanzar la válvula de cierre.

Intenté no notar que la forma en la parte posterior de sus boxers se aferraba a su trasero. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Él estaba cubierto de agua también, y sólo entonces sus pies se deslizaron fuera de debajo de él, lo que hizo que callera al suelo.

—Joder—dijo debajo del fregadero, sus piernas ahora estaba estiradas en mi húmedo piso de la cocina. Entonces se giró. Él estaba completamente húmedo y un poco glorioso.

—Ven aquí y ayúdame mocosa. No consigo cerrarlo—pidió sobre el ruido del agua salpicando y el gato maullando.

Recordando que yo sólo llevaba una toalla, cautelosamente me arrodillé a su lado y traté de evitar mirar su cuerpo, su mojado cuerpo, inclinado hacia mi y que estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío. Un inesperado chorro de agua que calló directamente en mi globo ocular fue suficiente para sacarme de mi estupor, y redireccióné mi atención.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — Le grité.

—¿Tienes una llave?

—¡Sí!

—¿Puedes ir a buscarla?

—¡Seguro!

—¿Por qué estás gritando?

—¡No lo sé!— Me senté allí, tratando de ver debajo del fregadero.

—¡Bien, ve a buscarla, por Dios!

—¡Cierto. Cierto! —grité y corrí al armario de la sala.

Cuando volví, me resbalé un poco en el húmedo azulejo y me deslicé hasta su lado.

—¡Ten! —grité y empujando la llave debajo del fregadero.

Lo vi trabajar, su cara estaba ocultada. Sus brazos se tensaron, y vi cómo lo fuerte que realmente era. Observé con asombro como su

estómago endurecido y revelaba seis cuadros pequeños. Ups, quise decir ocho. Y luego la V apareció. _Hola, V..._

Él gruñó y gimió mientras apretaba la válvula, todo su cuerpo atrapado en la lucha. Observé como luchaba en la batalla contra laválvula y como finalmente triunfaba. También mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre los boxers tela verde escoceses, que cuando se mojaron, se aferraron a él como una segunda piel. Piel húmeda, y probablemente caliente, y…

—Lo logré.

—¡Bravo! —aplaudí cuando el agua finalmente se detuvo. Él dejó escapar un gemido pasado, que sonó extrañamente familiar y relajado. Vi como se deslizaba fuera de debajo del fregadero.

Yacía junto a mí en el suelo, empapado y en sus boxeadores. Me senté junto a él, empapada y en una toalla. Mika se sentó en la parte superior del refrigerador, empapada y enojada.

Mika continuó chillando/maullando y nosotros seguimos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, respirando pesadamente, Levi debido a su batalla y yo … debido a su batalla. Mika finalmente saltó de la nevera al mostrador y patinó en el charco. Golpeó en mi radio, rebotó y cayó al suelo. El ruidoso Marvin Gaye comenzó a extenderse en la húmeda cocina a la vez que Mika se sacudía y luego corrió a la sala de estar.

—'Let's get it on...' — Marvin cantó como si se refiriera a Levi y a mi mirándonos, nuestras caras se mancharon de rojo carmesí.

—¿Está bromeando? —dije.

—Tck...—dijo, y empezamos a reír, del caos, del ridículo, de la pura locura de lo que acababa suceder y el hecho de que nos encontramos ahora yaciendo semidesnudos en mi cocina, cubiertos de agua, escuchando una canción que nos animaba a, de hecho, "hacerlo".

Finalmente recobré la compostura, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Él se sentó junto a mi.

—Vamos a limpiar todo esto —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Me di cuenta de que sus boxers y cualquier cosa que pudiera contener en su interior, estaban ahora al nivel de mis ojos. Tranquilízate, Petra.

—Sí, supongo que deberíamos hacerlo.

Me reí otra vez cuando me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo no pude levantarme ni un poco, así que me aferre a sus manos, mis pies se resbalando en el suelo.

—Esto nunca va a funcionar—murmuró él y me cargó. Me llevó a la sala y me bajo. —Cuidado. Snoopy se esta cayendo—señaló, gesticulando a la parte que cubría a las chicas.

—Te encantaría eso, ¿No es así?— Le dije, sujetándola con más fuerza.

—Voy a cambiarme, y te traeré algunas toallas secas. Intenta mantenerte fuera de problemas —gruño con voz ronca y regresó a su casa.

Me eché a reír otra vez y me fui a la habitación donde Mika ahora era sólo un bulto bajo las sábanas. Me miré en el espejo sobre la cómoda mientras buscaba algo que ponerme. Yo brillaba de verdad. ¿Eh? Debe haber sido toda el agua fría.


	9. Chapter 9

Una hora después las cosas estaban de vuelta bajo control. Secamos el agua, alertamos a las personas de abajo en caso de que hubiera una filtración, e hicimos una llamada al hombre de mantenimiento.

Empezamos a movernos hacia mi puerta principal, secando el último poquito de agua con las toallas que Levi había facilitado.

—¡Qué desastre! —Me quejé, levantándome del suelo y hundiéndome en el sofá.

—Pudo haber sido peor. Pudiste haber tenido que lidiar con esto después de sólo tres horas de sueño, y siendo despertado por alguna mocosa gritando al tope de sus pulmones. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —dijo él, sentándose en el apoya brazos del sofá.

—No sé. Tengo que quedarme aquí y esperar al hombre para arreglar este desastre. Mientras tanto, estoy sin agua, lo cual significa no café, no ducha, no nada. Apesta —murmuré, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Bueno, supongo que estaré al otro lado del pasillo, tomando café y pensando acerca de mi ducha, si necesitas algo. —dijo él, acercándose a la puerta.

—Idiota, definitivamente me harás café.

—¿Me llevaras a la ducha también?

—Tú no estarás allí conmigo, lo sabes.

—Supongo que puedes tomar una de todas formas. Vamos pequeña mocosa—Él resopló, tirando de mi fuera del sofá y guiándome a través del pasillo. Mika lanzó un último grito enojado hacia mí desde la habitación, y lo callé.

—Ups, espera. Déjame coger el desayuno —agarré un paquete envuelto en papel de aluminio de la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Tu pan de calabacín.

Juro que casi se mordió el labio inferior. De verdad debe gustarle el pan de calabacín.

Treinta minutos después, estaba sentada en la mesa de cocina de levi, piernas dobladas debajo de mí, tomando café de una cafetera francesa y secando mi cabello con una toalla. Él parecía realmente relajado , con la misma expresion indescifrable de siempre, y había devorado la hogaza entera de pan de calabacín. Yo apenas cogí la mitad de una rebanada antes de que la quitara lejos de mí, el pedazo entero desapareciendo en su boca.

Se empujó lejos de la mesa y gimió.

—¿Quieres otra hogaza? Horneé bastante, pequeño cerdito —arrugué mi nariz hacia él.

—Tomaré cualquier cosa que quieras darme, Chica Camisón. Y ni te atrevas a volver a llamarme de esa forma.

—Acostúmbrate, mientras me sigas llamado Chica camisón y mocosa —fruncí el ceño y llevé mi taza de café a la sala de estar, echando un vistazo hacia el pasillo para ver si el hombre de mantenimiento no había aparecido todavía.

Levi me siguió y se sentó en su grande y cómodo sofá.

Vagué alrededor, observando todas sus fotos. Tenía una serie de blancos y negros en una pared, varias impresiones de la misma mujer en una playa. Manos, pies, vientre, hombros, espalda, piernas, dedos del pie, y finalmente uno de solo su cara. Era preciosa.

—Esto es hermoso. ¿Una de tu harén? —pregunté, mirándolo.

Él suspiró y corrió una de sus manos por su cabello —No todas las mujeres han hecho un viaje a mi cama, sabes.

—Lo siento. Estoy bromeando. ¿Dónde fueron tomadas estas? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—En una playa en Bora Bora. Estaba trabajando en una serie de fotografía de viajes, las más hermosas playas del Pacifico Sur, muy al estilo retro. Ella estaba en la playa un día, chica local, y la luz era perfecta, así que le pregunté si podía tomar algunas fotos de ella. Salieron estupendas.

—Ella es hermosa —dije, bebiendo mi café.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo.

Bebimos en silencio, estando bien con el silencio.

—Entonces ¿qué habías planeado hacer hoy? —preguntó.

—¿Te refieres antes de que mis tuberías se rebelaran?

—Sí, antes del ataque —Él sonrió por encima del borde de su taza, sus ojos grises brillando.

—No tenía mucho planeado, en realidad, y eso es algo bueno. Iba a ir a correr, tal vez sentarme afuera y leer esta tarde —suspiré, sintiéndome cálida, confortable y cómoda— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Planeaba dormir y limpiar todo el apartamento.

—Puedes ir a dormir, ¿sabes? Puedo esperar en mi propio apartamento —empecé a levantarme.

Pobre hombre, había llegado tarde, y yo le impedía dormir y limpiar. Aunque echando un vistazo alrededor, juraría que el sito estaba pulcro y olía a desinfectante.

Pero él negó con la mano y señaló el sofá —Si duermo tendré jet lag toda la semana. Necesito volver a la hora del Pacifico, tan pronto como me sea posible, así que probablemente fue algo bueno que tus tuberías atacaran.

—Hmm, supongo. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Irlanda? ¿Lo pasaste bien? —pregunté, recostándome.

—Siempre me lo paso bien cuando estoy viajando.

—Dios, que trabajo tan maravilloso. Me encantaría viajar así, viviendo de una maleta, viendo el mundo, maravilloso… —Me apagué, mirando de nuevo alrededor todas las fotos. Vi un estante delgado en la pared del fondo con pequeñas botellas en él— ¿Qué es eso? —pegunté, dirigiéndome al pequeño estante curioso.

Cada una de ellas contenía lo que parecía ser arena. Algunas eran blancas, otras grises, otras de color rosa, y una era casi completamente negra. Cada una tenía una etiqueta. Mientras miré lo sentí, más que ver, moverse detrás de mí. Su aliento era cálido en mi oreja.

—Cada vez que visito una playa nueva, traigo de vuelta un poco de arena, como un recordatorio de donde estuve, cuando estuve allí —respondió, con voz grave y melancólica.

Miré más de cerca las botellas y maravillé por los nombres que vi: _Isla Harbour–Bahamas, Estrecho del Príncipe Guillermo–Alaska, Punaluu–Hawái, Vik–Islandia, Sanur–Fiyi, Patura–Turquía, Galicia– España_.

—¿Y has estado en todos estos lugares?

-Sí

—¿Y por qué traer de vuelta arena? ¿Por qué no postales, o mejor aún, las fotos que tomas? ¿No es suficiente recuerdo? —Me volví para mirarlo.

—Hago fotos porque me encanta, y sucede que es mi trabajo. ¿Pero esto? Esto es tangible, es táctil, es real. Pedo _sentir _esto, esta es arena en la cual realmente estuve parado, de cada continente del país. Me lleva de nuevo allí, al instante —dijo con una mirada un poco triste.

De cualquier otro hombre, en cualquier otro lugar, habría sido pura cursilería. ¿Pero de Levi? El hombre tenía que ser profundo. Maldición.

Mis dedos siguieron recorriendo todas las botellas, casi más de lo que podía contar. Las puntas de mis dedos permanecieron en las de España, y él lo notó.

—España, ¿eh? —preguntó.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo —Sip, España. Siempre he querido ir. Algún día lo haré —suspire y caminé de vuelta al sofá.

—¿Viajas mucho? —preguntó Levi, hundiéndose a mi lado de nuevo.

-Trato de ir a un lugar todos los años, en tan elegante como tú, la tan frecuente.

—¿Tú y las chicas? —Él sonrió.

—A veces, pero los últimos años he disfrutado viajando sola. Hay algo bueno en establecer tu propio ritmo, ir a donde quieras, y no tener que correr por una comisión cada vez que quieras salir a cenar, ¿sabes?

—Lo entiendo. Solo estoy sorprendido —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Sorprendido de que quiera viajar sola? ¿Estas bromeado? ¡Es lo mejor! —exclamé.

—Demonios, no obtendrás ningún argumento de mí. Solo estoy sorprendido. La mayoría de las personas no les gusta viajar solas, muy abrumador, muy intimidante. Y piensan que se van a sentir solas.

—¿Alguna vez te sientes solo? —pregunté.

—Te lo dije, nunca me siento solo —dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero debo decir que lo encuentro un poco difícil de creer —torcí un mechón de mi casi-seco cabello alrededor de mi dedo.

—¿Tú te sientes sola? —preguntó.

—¿Cuando estoy viajando? No, soy excelente compañía —respondí inmediatamente.

—Odio admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, alzando su taza en mi dirección.

Sonreí y me sonrojé ligeramente, odiándome mientras lo hice —Wow, ¿nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos? —pregunté.

—Hmm, amigos… —Él parecía pensarlo cuidadosamente, examinándome a mí y a mi actual estado de sonrojo —Sí, creo que lo somos.

—Interesante. De cortarrollos a amiga. No está mal —Me reí y choqué su taza con la mía.

—Oh, queda por verse si te levanto el titulo de cortarollos —dijo él.

—Bueno, solo avísame antes de que la nalgueada venga la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo, _amigo_? —Me reí ante su expresión confundida.

—¿Nalgeada?

—Ah, sí, bueno, tú la conoces como Nifa —Me carcajeé.

Finalmente tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse —Bien, lo que pasa esque que la ya no forma parte de lo que tan amablemente te refieres como mi harén.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ella me gustaba! ¿La azotaste muy duro? —Me burlé de nuevo, mi risa empezando a salirse de control.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, frenéticamente —Tengo que decirlo, esta es, francamente, la conversación más extraña que jamás he tenido con una mujer.

—Lo dudo, pero seriamente, ¿a dónde fue Nifa?

Sonrió en silencio —Ella conoció a alguien más y parece realmente feliz. Así que terminamos nuestra relación física, por supuesto, pero todavía es una buena amiga.

—Bien, eso es bueno —asentí y estuve en silencio por un momento— ¿Cómo funciona eso en realidad?

—¿Cómo funciona qué cosa?

—Bueno, tienes que admitir, tus relaciones son las mejores en ser poco convencionales. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Mantener a todos felices? —Lo pinché.

—No estas seriamente preguntando cómo satisfago a estas mujeres, ¿verdad? —Sonrió con una mueca sexy.

—Diablos, no. ¡He escuchado cómo lo haces! No parece haber ninguna duda al respecto. Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que nadie resulta herido?

Pensó por un momento —Supongo que porque éramos honestos al empezar esto. No es como si alguien se dispusiera a crear este pequeño mundo, solo sucede. Nifa y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, en especial de esa forma, así que solo caímos en esa relación.

—Me gusta Nifa. ¿Así que ella fue la primera? ¿En el harén?

—Suficiente con el harén,mocosa. Lo haces sonar tan sórdido. Nifa y yo fuimos juntos a la Universidad, tratamos salir de verdad, no funcionó, sin embargo ella es genial, ella es…espera, ¿estas segura de que quieres escuchar todo esto?

—Oh, soy todo oídos. He estado esperando para pelar esta cebolla desde la primera vez que tumbaste esa fotografía de mi pared y me marcaste la cabeza —sonreí, recostándome en el mueble y doblando mis rodillas debajo de mí.

—¿Tumbé una foto de tu pared? —preguntó, pareciendo fascinado y orgulloso al mismo tiempo. Qué tipo.

—Concéntrate, Levi. Dame la información confidencial de tus damas de compañía. Y no escatimes en detalles, esta mierda es mejor que la HBO.

Puso su cara de narrador —Bien, de acuerdo, supongo que empezó con Nifa. No funcionamos como pareja, pero cuando nos encontramos de casualidad luego de la universidad hace unos años, el café se convirtió en almuerzo, el almuerzo en bebidas, y las bebidas se convirtieron en… bueno, cama. Ninguno de los dos estaba saliendo con alguien, así que empezamos a vernos cada vez que estaba en la ciudad. Ella es genial. Es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo. Ella es… suave.

—¿Suave?

—Sí, es toda redondeada en los bordes, cálida y dulce. Es solo… suave. Es la mejor.

—¿Y la rusa?

—Nadia. Su nombre es Nadia.

—Tengo un gato que dice lo contrario.

—_Nadia_, la conocí en Praga. Estaba haciendo una sesión un invierno. Nunca suelo hacer fotografía de moda, pero me pidieron hacer una sesión para _Vogue_2, muy artístico, muy conceptual. Ella tenía una casa en las afuera de la ciudad. Pasamos un fin de semana juntos y desnudos, y cuando ella se mudó a los Estados Unidos me buscó. Está obteniendo su maestría en relaciones internacionales. Es muy inteligente. Ha viajado por el mundo entero, y habla cinco idiomas. Fue a La Sorbona. ¿Sabías eso?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Es fácil hacer juicios precipitados sin conocer a alguien, ¿cierto? —preguntó, mirándome.

—Touché —asentí, golpeándolo con mi pie para que siguiera.

—Y luego Lizzie. Esa mujer es una locura. La conocí en Londres, totalmente borracha en un pub. Se acercó a mí, me agarró del cuello, me dio un beso estúpido, y me arrastró a su casa con ella. Esa chica sabe exactamente lo que quiere y no tiene miedo de pedirlo.

Recordé algunos de sus momentos más escandalosos en gran detalle. Ella realmente era bastante específica con lo que quería, siempre y cuando pudieras pasar las risas.

—Ella es una abogada, y uno de sus principales clientes vive aquí en San Francisco. Su negocio está basado en Londres, pero cuando ambos estamos en la misma ciudad, nos aseguramos de vernos. Y eso es todo. Es todo lo que ha escrito.

—¿Eso es todo? Tres mujeres, y eso es todo. ¿Cómo no se ponen celosas? ¿Cómo están todas de acuerdo con esto? ¿No quieres más? ¿Ellas no quieren más?

—Por ahora, no. Cada quien obtiene exactamente lo que quiere, así que todo está bien. Y sí, todas saben acerca de cada una, y ya que nadie está enamorado aquí, nadie tiene expectativas reales más allá de amistad con los mejores beneficios posibles. Soy un tipo con estoy muy ocupado para salir con alguien de verdad, y la mayoría de mujeres no quieren aguantar a un novio que está al otro lado del globo con más frecuencia que en casa.

—Sí, pero no todas las mujeres quieren lo mismo.

—Cada mujer con la que he salido dicen que no, pero luego sí lo hacen. Y eso está bien, lo entiendo, pero con mi horario siendo tan alocado, se volvió muy difícil involucrarme con alguien que necesita que sea algo que no soy.

—¿Entonces nunca has estado enamorado?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Entonces has estado en una relación antes, con una sola mujer?

—Por supuesto, pero como he dicho, una vez mi vida se convirtió en lo que es hoy, el viaje constante, es difícil permanecer enamorada con esa clase de persona. Por lo menos eso es lo que mi ex me dijo cuándo empezó a salir con algún contador. Ya sabes, viste un traje, carga un maletín, está en casa cada noche a las seis, es lo que las mujeres parecen querer —suspiró, dejando su café abajo y relajándose más en el sofá. Sus palabras decían que estaba bien con todo esto, pero la mirada melancólica en su rostro decía lo contrario.

—No es lo que todas las mujeres quieren —contrarresté.

—Corrección, es lo que las mujeres con quienes he salido quieren. Por lo menos hasta ahora. Es por eso que lo que tengo funciona muy bien para mí. ¿Estas mujeres con las que paso mi tiempo cuando estoy en casa? Son increíbles. Son felices, yo soy feliz. ¿Por qué mecer el bote?

—Bueno, ya vas por dos ahora, y creo que te sentirías diferente si la mujer correcta apareciera. La mujer correcta no querría que cambiaras nada acerca de tu vida. Ella no mecería tu bote, saltaría dentro y lo navegaría contigo.

—Eres una romántica, ¿no es así? —Se inclinó, golpeando mi hombro.

—Soy una romántica práctica. En realidad puedo ver algo atractivo en tener a un chico que viaje mucho, porque, ¿francamente? Me gusta mi espacio. También ocupo toda la cama, así que es difícil para mí dormir con alguien más —sacudí mi cabeza con tristeza, recordando lo rápido que solía patear mis hombres de una-noche a la acera. Parte de mi pasado no era tan diferente al de Levi. Solo que él tenía sus aventuras sexuales atadas en un paquete mucho más ordenado.

—Una romántica práctica. Interesante. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Saliendo con alguien? —preguntó.

—No, y estoy bien con eso.

—¿En serio?

—¿Es tan difícil creer que una sexy y caliente mujer con una gran carrera no necesita a un hombre para ser feliz?

—Primero que nada, felicitaciones por llamarte sexy y caliente, porque es verdad. Es bueno ver a una mujer hacerse un halago a sí misma en vez de pescar por uno. Y segundo, no estoy hablando de casarse aquí, estoy hablando de citas. Ya sabes, ¿pasar el rato? ¿Casualmente?

—¿Me estas preguntando si me estoy tirando a alguien en este momento? —solté y se atragantó con su café.

—Definitivamente la conversación más extraña que he tenido con una mujer —murmuró.

—Una mujer sexy y caliente —Le recordé.

—Eso es malditamente cierto. Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

—Esto se siente como una mini serie de la ABC, con todo el café y la charla de amor —le dije. Quizás lo estaba evadiendo.

—Vamos, celebremos este momento de nuestras vidas —resopló, haciendo un gesto con su taza de café.

—¿Alguna vez he estado enamorada? Sí. Sí, lo he estado.

—¿Y?

—Y nada. No terminó en una forma muy buena, pero ¿qué final es bueno? Él cambió, yo cambié, así que me salí. Eso es todo.

—Te saliste, como...

—Nada dramático. Simplemente él no era quién pensé que iba a ser —expliqué, bajando mi café y jugando con mi cabello.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Oh, ya sabes cómo va. Estábamos juntos cuando yo era estudiante de último año en Berkley, y él estaba terminando la escuela de Derecho. Todo empezó de maravilla, y luego no lo fue, así que me fui. Aunque me enseñó a escalar, así que estoy agradecida por ello.

—Un abogado, ¿eh?

—Sip, y él quería una pequeña esposa de abogado. Debí notarlo cuando se refirió a mis planes de futuro profesional como "pequeños negocios decorativos". Él realmente solo quería alguien que luciera bien y recogiera sus camisas de la tintorería a tiempo. No era para mí.

—No te conozco muy bien todavía, pero realmente no puedo verte en algún lugar de los suburbios.

—Ugh, yo tampoco. Nada malo con los suburbios, solamente no son para mí.

—No te puedes mudar a los suburbios. ¿Quién cocinaría para mí?

—Pfft, tu solo quieres verme en mi delantal.

—No tienes idea —dijo, guiñando un ojo.

—Es difícil conseguir todo lo que necesitas de una sola persona. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Espera, por supuesto que sí. ¿En que estaba pensando? —Me reí, haciendo gestos hacia él.

Ambos saltamos ante los golpes de mi puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

El hombre de mantenimiento finalmente había llegado.

—Gracias por el café, y la ducha y el rescate de tuberías —le dije, estirándome mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Asentí con la cabeza al chico en el pasillo y levanté un dedo para dejarle saber que ya estaría allí.

—No hay problema. No era la mejor manera de despertar, pero supongo que me merecía eso.

—Verdaderamente. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—No hay de que, y gracias por el pan. Estaba delicioso. Y si otro pan hace su camino hasta aquí, estaría bien.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Y, oye, ¿dónde está mi suéter?

—¿Sabes lo costosos que son, mocosa?

—Pffft, ¡quiero mi suéter! —grité, dándole una palmada en su pecho.

—Bueno, sí te traje algo, una especie de regalo de gracias-por-patear-mi-puerta.

—Lo sabía. Puedes pasar a dejarlo más tarde —caminé a través del pasillo para dejar entrar al tipo. Lo dirigí hacia la cocina y me volví hacia Levi— Amigos, ¿eh?

—Eso parece.

—Puedo vivir con eso —sonreí y cerré la puerta.

Mientras el hombre de mantenimiento fue a arreglar el problema me paseé por mi habitación para ver a Mika. Justo cuando entré, mi teléfono sonó. ¿Un mensaje de Levi tan rápido? Sonreí y me dejé caer en la cama, apretando a una todavía asustada gatita a mi lado. Ella comenzó a ronronear al instante.

_**Levi : Nunca respondiste mi pregunta…**_

Sentí mi piel calentarse cuando me di cuenta de a qué se refería. De repente me sentía cálida y hormigueante, como cuando tu pie se duerme, pero por todos lados. Pero de una buena forma. _Demonios_, él daba buenos mensajes.

_**Petra: ¿Acerca de si me estoy tirando a **__**alguien?**__** No lo estoy.**_

Escuché un ruido en la puerta de al lado, y luego ligeros pero constantes golpes en la pared.

_**Petra: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es esa tu cabeza?**_

_**Levi: Me estas matando, Chica Camisón.**_

Tan pronto como terminé de leer, los golpes se reanudaron. Me reí en voz alta. Coloqué mi mano sobre la pared, por encima de mi cama, donde el golpe se concentraba y reí de nuevo. _Que mañana tan rara…_

**_: _: _: _: _**

Me senté en mi oficina, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana. Tenía una lista de cosas por hacer en frente de mí, y no era una lista pequeña tampoco. Necesitaba pasar por la casa Nicholson. La renovación estaba casi completa. Las habitaciones y baños estaban terminados, y sólo faltaban unos pocos detalles. Necesitaba ir a buscar nuevos libros de muestras del centro de diseño. Tenía una reunión con un nuevo cliente que Hanji me había remitido, y encima de todo eso, tenía una carpeta llena de facturas que revisar.

Pero aún así, miré hacia afuera de la ventana. Tenia a Levi en el cerebro. Y por una buena razón. Entre las explosiones de las cañerías, los golpes, y el constante envío de mensajes todo el día domingo pidiendo más pan de calabacín, mi cerebro simplemente no podía eliminarlo. Y entonces la noche anterior, sacó las armas grandes: él me puso a Glenn Miller. Hasta golpeó la pared para asegurarse de que estuviera escuchando.

Bajé mi cabeza en el escritorio y la golpeé algunas veces para ver si ayudaba.

Esa noche fui derecha a yoga después del trabajo y estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi departamento cuando escuché una puerta abrirse arriba.

—¿Petra? —me llamó.

Sonreí y continué subiendo las escaleras. —¿Sí, Levi? —dije.

—Llegas tarde a casa.

—¿Qué, estás vigilando mi puerta ahora? —reí,llegando al último piso y mirándolo desde abajo. Él estaba colgando sobre la barandilla, el cabello en su rostro.

—Si. Estoy aquí por el pan. ¡Dame calabacín, mujer!

—Estás loco. Sabes eso, ¿no? —escalé el último tramo y me paré en frente de él.

—Eso me han dicho. Hueles bien —dijo, inclinándose.

—¿Me acabas de olisquear? —pregunté con incredulidad mientras abría la puerta.

—Mmm, muy agradable. ¿Acabas de volver del gym? —preguntó, entrando detrás de mí y cerrando la puerta.

—Yoga, ¿por qué?

—Hueles increíble cuando estás toda ejercitada —dijo, meneando las cejas hacia mí como el demonio.

—En serio, ¿atraes mujeres con líneas como esa? —Me giré lejos de él para quitarme la chaqueta y apretar mis muslos como loca.

—No es una línea. Hueles increíble. —Lo escuché decir, y cerré mis ojos para bloquear el Vudú Levi que actualmente estaba haciendo a la Baja Petra enroscarse sobre sí misma.

Mika vino saltando fuera de la habitación cuando escuchó mi voz y se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Levi. Desafortunadamente, tenía poca tracción en el suelo de madera y se deslizó con poca gracia bajo la mesa de comer. Intentando ganar su dignidad de vuelta, ejecutó un difícil salto de cuatro pies desde una posición de pie hasta el librero y me saludó con su pata. Quería que yo fuera a ella.

Dejé caer mi bolso de gimnasio y me acerqué. —Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Hmm? ¿Jugaste? ¿Dormiste una buena siesta? ¿Hmm? —rasqué detrás de su oreja, y él ronroneó muy alto. Me dio sus ojos soñadores de gato y luego cambió su mirada hacia Levi.

Juro que hizo una gatuna sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Pan de calabacín, ¿huh? Quieres un poco, ¿no? —pregunté, lanzando mi chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla.

—Sé que tienes más. —dijo.

—Estás curiosamente obsesionado con tus dioses de la cocina, ¿no?

¿Hay grupo de apoyo para eso? —pregunté, entrando a la cocina para encontrar la última hogaza. Puedo haberla estado guardando para él.

—Sí, estoy en CA. Cocineros anónimos. Nos encontramos en la pastelería en Pine —replicó, sentándose en uno de los banquitos en el mostrador de la cocina.

—¿Buen grupo?

—Bastante bueno. Hay uno mejor en Market, pero ya no puedo ir a ese —dijo con tristeza, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Te echaron? —pregunté, inclinándome en el mostrador en frente de él.

—Lo hicieron, de hecho —dijo, luego curvó su dedo para que me incline más cerca—. Me metí en problemas por toquetear bollos —susurró.

Reí y le di a su mejilla un ligero apretón. —Toquetear bollos —bufé mientras él alejaba mi mano.

—Sólo suelta el pan, ves, y nadie sale herido —advirtió.

Levanté mis manos en rendición y tomé una copa de vino del armario sobre su cabeza. Le levanté la ceja, y él asintió. Le pasé una botella de Merlot y el abridor, luego tomé un montón de uvas del colador en el refrigerador. Él sirvió, brindamos, y sin otra palabra, comencé a hacernos la cena.

El resto de la tarde pasó naturalmente, sin que siquiera me de cuenta. Un minuto estábamos comentando las nuevas copas de vino que había comprado de Williams Sonoma, y treinta minutos después estamos sentados en la mesa de comedor con pasta en frente de nosotros. Todavía estaba usando mis ropas de ejercicio, y Levi estaba en sus jeans y una camiseta y sus pies con calcetines.

Habíamos hablamos sobre la ciudad, su trabajo, mi trabajo, y el próximo viaje a Tahoe, y ahora nos dirigíamos al sofá con café. Me incliné atrás contra las almohadas con mis piernas dobladas debajo de mí. Levi me estaba contando sobre un viaje que había hecho a Vietnam hace unos años.

—Es como nada que hayas visto, las villas de montañas, las hermosas playas, la comida. —suspiró, estirando su brazo a lo largo de la parte trasera del sofá.

Sonreí e intenté no notar las mariposas. —Suena hermoso, pero odio la comida vietnamita. No puedo soportarla. Dios, desearía poder viajar como tú lo haces. ¿Alguna vez te aburres? —pregunté.

—Sí y no. Siempre es genial venir a casa. Pero si estoy en casa demasiado tiempo me urge volver. Y sin comentarios sobre la urgencia, estoy comenzando a conocer tu mente allí, mocosa —tocó mi brazo con cariño.

Intenté hacerme la ofendida, pero la verdad era que había estado a punto de hacer un chiste. Noté que todavía tenía su mano en mi brazo, ausentemente dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

¿Realmente había sido hace tanto desde que dejé que un hombre me tocara que los círculos con los dedos me llevan a una agitación mental? ¿O era porque este hombre lo estaba haciendo? Oh, Dios, los dedos. De cualquier manera, me estaba haciendo cosas. Si cerraba mis ojos, podía casi imaginar al Orgasmo saludándome, todavía lejos, pero no tan lejos como lo había estado antes.

Miré a Levi y vi que estaba observando su mano, como curioso acerca de sus dedos en mi piel. Atrapé mi aliento rápidamente, y mi respiración atrajo sus ojos a los míos. Nos miramos el uno al otro. La Baja Petra estaba, obviamente, respondiendo, pero ahora Corazón comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte también.

Entonces Mika saltó detrás del sofá, puso su trasero justo en el rostro de levi, y mató eso realmente rápido. Yo me rei y Levi tenia una expresion verdaderamente molesta ,mientras se movía lejos de mí mientras le explicaba a Mika que no era cortés hacerle eso a la compañía. Mika parecía extrañamente complacida consigo misma, , así que supe que estaba planeando algo.

—Oh, son casi las diez. Me he apoderado de toda tu tarde. Espero que no tuvieras planes —dijo Levi estirándose un poco. Mientras se estiraba, su camiseta se levantó, y mordí mi lengua para detenerme de lamer el pedazo de piel que se mostraba sobre sus jeans.

—Bueno, tenía planeada una noche algo excitante viendo el canal de Economia, así que ¡maldito seas, Levi! —sacudí mi puño en su rostro mientras me paraba a su lado.

—Y hasta me hiciste cena, lo que fue genial, por cierto —dijo, buscando su chaqueta.

—No hay problema. Fue agradable cocinar para alguien más que para mí. Es lo que hago por cualquier tipo que aparece demandando pan. —Finalmente le pasé la hogaza que dejé para él.

Él sonrió mientras cogía su chaqueta. — Bueno, la próxima vez, déjame cocinar para ti. Hago un fantástico…ah, ¿que demonios? —se interrumpió, haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Que sucede? Pregunte a futuro mientras observaba la chaqueta de su.

—Esto está húmedo. De hecho, está más que húmedo, está… ¿mojado? —preguntó, mirándome, confundido. Miré de la sudadera a Mika, quien se sentaba inocentemente en la parte trasera del sofá.

—Oh no —susurré, la sangre drenándose de mi rostro—. ¡Mika, maldita sea! —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Mika saltó del sofá y corrió rápidamente entre mis piernas, yendo a la habitación. Había aprendido que no podía alcanzarla detrás del vestidor, y allí es donde se escondía cuando había hecho algo muy malo. No había hecho esto en un largo tiempo.

—Levi, puedes dejar eso aquí. Lo limpiaré. Lo lavaré, lo que sea. Lo siento tanto. —Me disculpé, terriblemente avergonzada.

—Oh, ¿lo hizo? Ese maldito gato, lo hizo, ¿no? —su rostro se arrugó mientras cogía la chaqueta.

—Sí, sí, lo hizo. Lo siento tanto, Levi. Tiene esta cosa sobre marcar su territorio. Cuando cualquier tipo deja ropas en el suelo, oh, Dios, eventualmente las orina. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento mucho. Lo sien…

—Ya vale, Petra. Quiero decir, es jodidamente asqueroso y repugnante pero no ha sido tu culpa.

—Lo siento tanto, lo sien… —comencé de nuevo mientras partía hacia la puerta.

—Basta. Si dices lo siento una vez más voy a ir a buscar algo tuyo y lo orinaré, lo juro.

—Bien, eso es asqueroso. —Finalmente reí—. Pero tuvimos una noche tan agradable, ¡y terminó con orina! —gemí, abriéndole la puerta.

—Fue una noche agradable, aún con la orina. Habrá otras. No te preocupes Chica Camisón. —Me guiñó y cruzó el pasillo.

—Ponme algo bueno esta noche, ¿huh? —pedí, viéndolo ir.

—Entendido. Duerme bien —dijo, y cerramos las puertas al mismo tiempo.

Me recosté contra la puerta, abrazando su chaqueta. Estoy segura que tenía la sonrisa más tonta en mi rostro, mientras recordaba el sentimiento de sus dedos. Y entonces recordé que estaba abrazando una chaqueta orinada.

—¡Mika, imbécil! —grité y corrí a mi dormitorio.

**_: _: _: _: _**

Dedos, manos, cálida piel presionada contra la mía en un esfuerzo de acercarse más. Sentí su cálido aliento, su voz como húmedo sexo en mi oído. —Mmm, petra, ¿cómo puedes sentirte tan bien?

Gemí y rodé, enredando piernas con piernas y brazos con brazos, empujando mi lengua dentro de su anhelante boca. Succioné su labio inferior, probando la menta y calor y la promesa de lo que iba a venir cuando empujara dentro de mi cuerpo por primera vez. Gemí y él gruñó, y en un segundo estuve debajo de él.

Labios se movieron de mi boca a mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando y encontrando el punto, ese punto debajo de mi mandíbula que hacía mi interior explotar y mis ojos cruzarse. Una oscura risa contra mi clavícula, y supe que estaba lista. Rodé encima de él, sintiendo la pérdida de su peso pero la ganancia de mis piernas a cada lado de él, sentirlo moverse y latir exactamente donde lo necesitaba. Él empujó mi cabello fuera de mi rostro, mirándome con esos ojos, ojos que podían hacerme olvidar mi nombre pero gritar el suyo.

—¡Levi! —grité, sintiendo sus manos tomar mis caderas y empujarme en contra de él.

Me senté derecha en la cama, mi corazón martillando mientras las últimas imágenes soñadoras dejaban mi cerebro. Creí escuchar una baja risa desde el otro lado de la pared, por donde los acordes de Miles Davis llegaban.

Me recosté, la piel cosquilleando mientras intentaba encontrar un punto frío en mi almohada, pensé acerca de lo que estaba al otro lado de la pared, a centímetros de mí. Estaba en problemas.

**_: _: _: _: _: _**

Más tarde esa mañana me senté en mi escritorio lista para conocer a un nuevo cliente, uno que específicamente había pedido trabajar conmigo. Dejé que mi mente vagara por unsegundo, Cerebro inmediatamente regresó al sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Me sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en lo que deje que mi hiciera Levi en mi sueño...

—Ahem —escuché desde atrás de mí. Me giré para encontrar a Ashley en la entrada—. Petra, el Señor Brown está aquí.

—Excelente estaré afuera enseguida —asentí, parándome y alisando mi falda. Mis manos presion aron mis mejillas, esperando que no estuvieran demasiado rojas.

—¡Y él es lindo, lindo, lindo! —reí, rodeando la esquina para saludarlo.

Él ciertamente era lindo, y yo lo sabría. Era mi exnovio.

**_: _: _: _: _**

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? —exclamó Rico en el almuerzo, dos horas después.

—Bueno, considerando que toda mi vida ahora parece ser dictada por extrañas coincidencias, creo que está justo en su lugar.

Rompí un trozo de pan y mastiqué determinadamente.

—Pero quiero decir, ¡vamos! ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades, en serio?

—Oh, no hay nada al azar en esto. El tipo no deja cosas al azar. Él sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo cuando se acercó a ti en esa caridad el mes pasado.

-No-exhaló.

—Sip. Me lo dijo. Me vio, ¿y cuando se dio cuenta de que trabajaba para ti? ¡Bam! Necesita una diseñadora de interiores. —sonreí, pensando en que él siempre arreglaba las cosas exactamente como las quería. Bueno, casi todo.

—No te preocupes, Petra. Lo moveré a otro diseñador, o tal vez lo tomaré yo misma. No tienes que trabajar con él —dijo, palmeando mi mano.

—¡Oh, infiernos no! Ya le dije que sí. Voy a hacer esto —crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, No hay problema. No es que hubiéramos tenido una mala ruptura. De hecho, en lo que a rupturas se trata, fue suave. No quería aceptar el hecho de que lo estaba dejando, pero eventualmente lo entendió. No creyó que yo tuviera el valor para hacerlo, y hombre, estaba sorprendido. —jugué con mi servilleta.

Había salido con Erd la mayor parte de mi último año en Berkeley.

Él ya estaba en la escuela de leyes, continuamente avanzando en su camino a un futuro de perfección. Mi dios, él era guapo—fuerte y atractivo, y muy encantador. Nos conocimos en la biblioteca una noche, tomamos café algunas veces, y creció a una relación sólida. ¿El sexo? Irreal.

Él fue mi primer novio serio, y sabía que quería casarse conmigo en algún punto. Tenía ideas muy específicas sobre lo que quería de su vida, y eso definitivamente me incluía a mí como su esposa. Y él era todo lo que yo había pensado que quería en un esposo. El compromiso era inevitable.

Pero entonces comencé a notar cosas, pequeñas al principio, pero a su momento revelaron la imagen completa. Íbamos a donde él quería para cenar. Yo nunca elegía. Lo escuché diciéndole a alguien que él creía que mi fase de "decoradora" no duraría mucho, pero que sería agradable tener una esposa que pudiera hacer una casa bonita. El sexo seguía siendo genial, pero estaba irritada con él más y más, y dejé de seguirlo para llevarnos bien.

Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que él ya no era lo que yo quería para mi futuro, las cosas se pusieron un poco torcidas. Peleamos constantemente, y cuando decidí terminar la relación, él intentó convencerme de que estaba haciendo la decisión equivocada pero yo sabía más, y finalmente aceptó que realmente había terminado, y no estaba sólo buscando un "ajuste femenino," como a él le gustaba llamarlos. No mantuvimos el contacto, pero él había sido una gran parte de mi vida por un largo tiempo, y atesoraba los recuerdos que teníamos juntos. Atesoré lo que él me enseñó sobre mí misma. Sólo porque no funcionamos como pareja no quería decir que no podíamos trabajar juntos, ¿no?

—¿Estás segura sobre esto? ¿Realmente quieres trabajar con él? —preguntó Rico una vez más, pero podía decir que ella estaba lista para dejarlo ir.

Pensé sobre eso de nuevo, volviendo a ver el destello de recuerdos que había visto cuando lo vi de pie en el vestíbulo. Cabello rubio , largo, recogido en una coleta, ojos perforadores, sonrisa encantadora: había sido golpeada con una ola de nostalgia y sonreí abiertamente mientras el cruzaba hacia mí.

_—Hola extraña —había dicho él, ofreciéndome su mano._

_—¡Erd! —jadeé, pero me recuperé rápidamente—. ¡Te ves genial!_

_—Nos abrazamos, para la sorpresa boquiabierta de Ashley._

—Sí, estoy segura —le dije a Rico—. Será bueno para mí. Llámalo una experiencia de maduración. Además, no quiero dejar ir la comisión. Veremos qué pasa esta noche.

Con eso ella levantó la mirada desde su menú. —¿Esta noche?

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Vamos a tomar algo y ponernos al dia.

**Gracias por los comentarios , sois las mejores! ^^ seguir comentad, decirme que pensaris, que crees que pasara, o lo que os gustaría que pasara. El próximo vendrá muy pronto :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Me paré en frente del espejo, aplastando mi cabello y revisando mis dientes por el labial obstinado. El resto del día de trabajo se había ido rápido, y ahora me encontraba a mí misma en casa preparándome para esta noche. Habíamos quedado solo para tomar algo, muy casual, a pesar de que estaba dejando la opción abierta a la cena.

Pero los pantalones pitillos, la camiseta de cuello alto negra, y la chaqueta de cuero gris corta eran tan sofisticados como yo me iba a poner.

El tiempo que había pasado esta mañana con Erd en la oficina fue placentero, y cuando me había invitado a tomar algo para ponernos al día, acepté instantáneamente. Estaba ansiosa de saber en qué había estado él, así como de asegurarme que seríamos capaces de trabajar juntos. Él fue una gran parte de mi vida en un momento, y la idea de ser capaces de trabajar con alguien con quien alguna vez había sido tan cercana se sentía bien para mí. Se sentía maduro. ¿Un cierre? No estoy segura de cómo llamarlo, pero parecía la cosa natural de hacer.

Me iba a pasar a buscar a las 7, y yo planeaba encontrarme con él afuera. Aparcar en mi calle era ridículo. Un vistazo al reloj me dijo que era hora de ir yendo, así que le di un rápido beso de despedida a Mika, quien había estado comportándose de lo mejor desde el incidente del pis y me metí en el vestíbulo.

Y me encuentro directamente con Levi, quien estaba en frente de mi puerta.

—De acuerdo, ¡oficialmente eres mi acosador! No hay más pan de calabacín, señor. Espero que hayas hecho durar esa barra porque no hay más para ti —le advertí, presionando desde mi puerta delantera con el dedo índice.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En realidad estoy aquí en misión oficial —dijo él, levantando los brazos en derrota.

—¿Caminas conmigo? —pregunté, señalando hacia las escaleras con la cabeza.

—Voy afuera también. Voy a alquilar una película —explicó mientras comenzábamos a bajar.

—¿La gente aún alquila películas? —bromeé, rodeando la esquina.

—Sí, la gente todavía alquila películas. Sólo por eso vas a tener que ver lo que sea que yo elija —respondió él, levantando una ceja.

—¿Esta noche?

—Claro, por qué no. Estaba viniendo para ver si querías salir. Te debo una cena por la otra noche, y tengo la urgencia de ver algo fantasmal...

—La última vez que alguien me invitó a alquilar una película era un código para 'besuqueos en el sofá'. ¿Estoy a salvo contigo?

—Por favor, mocosa... Tenemos esa tregua, ¿recuerdas? Soy todo treguas.

Entonces, ¿esta noche?

—Desearía poder, pero tengo planes esta noche. ¿Mañana por noche? —dimos la vuelta a la última escalera y pasamos a la entrada.

—Mañana puedo. Ven a casa después del trabajo. Pero yo elijo la película, y te voy a hacer la cena. Lo menos que puedo hacer por mi pequeña cortarollos —Él sonrió, y yo le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Por favor deja de llamarme así. De lo contrario no llevaré el postre —dije, bajando mi voz y batiendo mis pestañas como una tonta.

—¿Postre? —preguntó, manteniendo la puerta abierta mientras yo salía hacia la noche.

—Aaa-jaam. Recogí algunas manzanas ayer mientras estaba afuera, y he estado deseando pastel toda la semana. ¿Cómo suena eso? —pregunté, observando la calle en busca de Erd.

—¿Pastel de manzana? ¿pastel de manzana casero? Joder, ¿estás intentando matarme? —chasqueó los labios y me miró con avidez.

—¿Por qué, señor, luce como si hubiera visto algo que le gustaría comer?

—Si te presentas mañana por la noche con un pastel de manzana, puede que no te deje ir —dijo el, abrasándome con su mirada grisácea.

—Eso sería terrible —susurré. _Guau_—. Bueno, entonces, ve a buscar tu película —dije, empujando en broma al metro sesenta ardiente delante de mí. _¡Recuerda el harén! _Grité dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Petra? —vino una voz preocupada de detrás de mí, y me di la vuelta para ver a Erd caminando hacia nosotros.

—Hola, Erd —lo llamé, alejándome de Levi con una risita.

—¿Estás lista para irnos? —preguntó, mirando a Levi cuidadosamente. Levi se irguió en todo lo que pudo ( y aun así seguía siendo bastante mas bajito que Erd) y le devolvió la mirada, igual de cuidadosa.

—Si, lista para irnos. Levi, este es Erd. Erd,Levi. —Se acercaron para darse la mano, y pude ver que ambos ejercieron un poco de fuerza extra, ninguno pareciendo querer ser el que soltara primero. Rodeé los ojos. Sí, hombres. Ambos pueden escribir sus nombres en la nieve. La pregunta es, ¿quién haría las letras más grandes?

—Encantado de conocerte, Erd. Era Erd, ¿Verdad? Soy Levi. Levi Ackerman.

—Correcto. Erd. Erd Brown.

Vi el principio de una risa en la cara de Levi, una que no le llegaba alos ojos pues tenia una mirada bastante fría en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, Erd, deberíamos ir yendo. Levi, hablaré contigo más tarde —interrumpí, finalizando el apretón de manos del siglo.

Erd se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba aparcado su auto en doble fila, y Levi me miró.

—Encantado de conocerte, Levi. Nos vemos —dijo Erd, dirigiéndome al auto con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. No pensé dos veces en eso, ya que así es como siempre solíamos caminar juntos, pero los ojos de levi se estrecharon un poco ante la vista.

Mmm...

Erd me abrió la puerta abrió, luego dio la vuelta hacia su lado. Levi todavía estaba parado en el frente de nuestro edificio cuando nos fuimos. Froté mis manos en frente del calefactor y le sonreí a Erd mientras conducía a través del tráfico.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

**_:_:_:_:_:**

Nos acomodamos en el elegante bar que él había seleccionado. Parecía muy Erd: chic y sofisticado, y mezclado con oculta sexualidad. Las banquetas de cuero rojo oscuro, finamente acolchadas y frescas, nos resguardaban mientras nos poníamos al día y comenzábamos el proceso de volver a conocernos después de tantos años separados.

Mientras esperábamos que llegara el mesero, estudié su rostro. Todavía lucía igual: pelo rubio, largo por los hombros, ojos intensos, y una figura delgada pero fuerte, alto. La edad sólo había mejorado su buena apariencia, y sus vaqueros cuidadosamente rotos y el suéter de cachemira negro se aferraba a un cuerpo que podía ver que estaba en buena forma. Erd había sido un escalador, incansable en la persecución del deporte. Veía cada roca, cada montaña como un obstáculo que superar, algo que a ser conquistado.

Había ido a escalar con él unas veces hacia el final de nuestra relación, a pesar de me ponían nerviosas las alturas. Pero verlo a él escalar, ver los músculos fibrosos estirarse y manipular su cuerpo en posiciones que parecían no naturales, era una experiencia embriagadora, y me había abalanzado sobre él aquellas noches en la tienda como una mujer poseída.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó él, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que solías escalar. ¿Es algo que todavía haces?

—Lo es, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo libre como solía. Me mantienen bastante ocupado en la firma —agregó, sonriendo mientras nuestra camarera se acercaba.

—¿Qué puedo servirles? —preguntó, colocando servilletas en frente de nosotros.

—Ella pedirá un martini de vodka seco, tres aceitunas, y para mí trae tres dedos de whisky Macallan —respondió él. La camarera asintió y se fue para llenar nuestra óden.

Lo estudié mientras se sentaba de nuevo, y luego volvía su mirada hacia mí.

—Oh,Petra, lo siento. ¿Es esa todavía tu bebida?

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él.

—Da la casualidad de que sí. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no quiero eso esta noche? —respondí remilgadamente.

—Mi error. Por supuesto, ¿qué querías para beber? —Le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que se acercara de vuelta.

—Pediré un martini de vodka seco con tres aceitunas, por favor —le dije con un guiño.

Ella parecía confundida.

Erd rió en voz alta, y ella se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Touché, Petra. Touché —dijo, estudiándome otra vez.

—Entonces, dime qué has estado haciendo en los últimos años —puse los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla en las manos.

—Mmm, ¿cómo encapsular años en unas pocas oraciones? Terminé la escuela de leyes, me uní a la firma aquí en la ciudad, y trabajé como un perro por dos años. He sido capaz de aliviar un poco, sólo alrededor de sesenta y cinco horas por semana ahora, y es lindo ver la luz del sol otra vez, lo admito —sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa—. Y por supuesto trabajar tanto como siempre me deja muy poco tiempo para una vida social, así que fue suerte ciega haberte visto en la beneficencia el mes pasado —terminó, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus codos al mismo tiempo.

Rico asistía a muchos eventos sociales alrededor de la ciudad, y yo la acompañaba en coacciones. Son buenos para los negocios. Debería haber sabido que eventualmente me encontraría con Erd en uno de esos alborotos.

—Entonces me viste, pero no viniste a hablarme. Y ahora estás aquí, semanas después, pidiéndome que trabaje en tu condominio. ¿Por qué es eso, exactamente? —acepté mi bebida cuando llegó y le di un largo trago.

—Quería hablar contigo, créeme. Pero no podía. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Luego me di cuenta que trabajabas para Rico, a quien me había recomendado un amigo, y pensé, 'qué perfecto' —inclinó su copa hacia la mía para un tintineo.

Hice una pausa por un momento, luego le correspondí el tintineo.

—¿Así que hablabas en serio sobre trabajar conmigo? Esto no es una especie de truco para meterme en tu cama, ¿o sí?

Él me miró uniformemente.

—Aún tan directa como siempre, ya veo. Pero no, esto es profesional. No me gustó la manera en que dejamos las cosas, es cierto, pero acepté tu decisión. Y ahora aquí estamos. _Necesitaba _un decorador. Tú _eres _una decoradora. Funciona bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Diseñadora —dije suavemente.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Diseñadora —dije, más fuerte esta vez—. Soy una diseñadora de interiores, no una decoradora. Hay una diferencia, Señor Fiscal. —tomé otro sorbo.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —respondió él, haciéndole señas a la camarera.

Sorprendida, bajé la mirada para encontrar mi copa vacía.

—¿Quieres otra? —preguntó él, y yo asentí.

Mientras charlábamos por la siguiente hora, también comenzamos a discutir lo que necesitaba en su nuevo hogar. Rico había tenido razón. Él me estaba casi pidiendo que le diseñara todo el lugar, desde las áreas de alfombras hasta los accesorios de iluminación y todo en medio. Sería una gran comisión, y él incluso había aceptado dejarme fotografiarlo para una revista local de diseño a la que Rico había estado queriendo que me presentara. Erd vino de una familia adinerada, los Browns de Philadelphia, y yo sabía que ellos estarían pagando la cuenta por la mayoría de todo esto. Los jóvenes abogados no ganaban tanto como para cubrir el tipo de casa que él tenía, sin nombrar una de las ciudades más caras de Estados Unidos. Pero los fondos del fideicomiso te dejan vivir, y él tenía grandes de esos. Una de las ventajas de salir con él en la universidad había sido que podíamos tener citas de verdad reales, no sólo salidas a comer baratas todo el tiempo.

Había disfrutado ese aspecto de estar con él. No voy a mentir.

Y disfrutaría ese aspecto de este proyecto. ¿Un presupuesto básicamente ilimitado? No podía esperar a comenzar.

Al final, fue una noche agradable. Al igual que con todos los viejos amores, había una sensación de conocimiento, una nostalgia que sólo puedes compartir con alguien a quien has conocido íntimamente, especialmente a esa edad cuando todavía estás en formación. Fue genial verlo otra vez. Erd tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, intensa y confidente, y me recordó por qué había estado atraída a él en primer lugar. Reímos y nos contamos historias sobre cosas que habíamos hecho como pareja, y estuve aliviada de descubrir que su encanto permanecía. Nos llevaríamos bastante bien en un entorno social. No había nada de la incomodidad que _podría _haber acompañado esto.

A medida que la noche terminaba y me llevaba a casa, hizo la pregunta que sabía que había estado muriendo por hacer. Detuvo el auto en el frente de mi edificio y se giró hacia mi.

—Entonces, ¿estás viendo a alguien? —preguntó rápidamente.

—No, no lo estoy. Y esa es apenas una pregunta que un cliente me haría —bromeé y miré hacia mi edificio. Podía ver a Mika sentada en la ventana del frente en su postura usual, y sonreí. Era bueno tener a alguien esperando por mí. No pude detenerme antes de mirar a la siguiente puerta para ver si había luz en el departamento de Levi, y tampoco pude evitar que mi estómago diera un pequeño salto cuando vi su sombra en la pared y la luz azul de su televisión.

—Bueno, como tu cliente, me abstendré de hacer esa clase de preguntas en el futuro, Señorita Ral —Se rió entre dientes.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Está bien, Erd. Pasamos la relación diseñadora/cliente un largo tiempo atrás. —Me sentí triunfante cuando vi el rubor tallar una grieta en su fachada cuidadosa.

—Creo que esto va a ser divertido. —Él guiñó el ojo, y fue mi turno de reír.

—De acuerdo, puedes llamarme mañana a la oficina, y nos pondremos en marcha. Voy a despellejarte, amigo, prepárate para trabajar esa tarjeta de crédito —me burlé mientras salía del auto.

—Oh, infiernos, estoy contando con ello. —Él guiñó y me saludó con la mano en despedida.

Esperó hasta que estuve adentro, así que le devolví el saludo mientras la puerta se cerraba. Estaba feliz de ver que podía manejarme a mí misma con él. Arriba, mientras giraba la llave en mi cerradura creí oír algo. Miré por encima de mi hombro y no había nada allí. Mika me llamó desde adentro, así que sonreí y entré, agarrándola y susurrándole suavemente al oído mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo de gato con sus grandes patas alrededor de mi cuello.

**_:_:_:_:_**

La tarde siguiente, estaba desplegando la masa para el pastel cuando llegó el mensaje de Levi.

**Levi: Ven cuando quieras. Comenzaré a cocinar una vez que estés aquí.**

_**Petra: Todavía estoy trabajando en el pastel, pero terminaré pronto.**_

_**Levi: ¿Necesitas ayuda?**_

_**Petra: ¿Cómo se te da pelar manzanas?**_

Lo siguiente que oí fue un llamado a la puerta. Caminé hacia allí, las manos cubiertas de harina, y abrí la puerta con el codo.

—Bueno, hola —dije, sosteniendo la puerta abierta con el pie.

—Esto se parece el el final de _Scarface _—observó, levantando la mano para tocar mi nariz y me mostró la harina en el extremo.

—Tiendo a perder el control cuando hay masa de pastel involucrada —dije mientras él cerraba la puerta.

—Debidamente anotado. Esa es buena información para tener —respondió.

Él me dio una buen vistazo entonces, sus ojos grises bajando de mi rostro y viajando a través de mi cuerpo.

—No estabas bromeando acerca del delantal, no sé cuánto tiempo seré capaz de estar aquí sin intentar agarrarte el trasero, mocosa.

—Métete allí y agarra una manzana, amigo —dije y caminé hacia la cocina, añadiendo un poco de contoneo extra a mis caderas. Lo oí suspirar. Bajé la mirada a mi atuendo, notando mi camiseta de tiras, los vaqueros viejos, los pies descalzos, y el delantal de chef que decía, _Deberías ver mis bollos_...

—Cuando dijiste, 'agarra una manzana', ¿a qué te estabas refiriendo, exactamente? —preguntó desde la cocina, con un tono sexy y ronco.

Sacudí la cabeza ante la vista de Levi en una camiseta negra y vaqueros degradados. Me maravillé de lo a gusto que parecía en mi cocina.

Caminé alrededor de la encimera de la cocina y agarré mi palo de amasar. —Ya sabes, no pensaré dos veces antes de golpearte en la cabeza con esto si sigues este acoso sexual al límite —le advertí, pasando mi mano arriba y abajo del rodillo sugestivamente.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que no hagas eso si hablas en serio acerca de pelar manzanas aquí —dijo él, sus ojos ampliándose.

—Jamás bromeo sobre pastel, Levi —rocié un poco más de harina sobre el mármol.

Él estuvo en silencio mientras me observaba palmear la masa del pastel, respirando a través de su boca. —Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó, con voz baja.

—¿Con esto? —pregunté, inclinándome sobre la mesa y tal vez arqueando un poco la espalda mientras lo hacía.

—Si —respondió.

—Voy a estirar la tapa hacia afuera. ¿Ves, así? —bromeé otra vez, empujando el palo ida y vuelta sobre la masa, asegurándome de estar arqueando la espalda cada vez y haciendo que _mis chicas_ se unieran.

—Dios —susurró él, y le sonreí con picardía.

—¿Vas a estar bien allí, pequeño? Esta es sólo la tapa superior, todavía tengo que trabajar en mi inferior —dije por encima del hombro.

Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la encimera. —Manzanas. Manzanas. Voy a pelar algunas manzanas, maldita mocosa —dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia el colador lleno de manzanas en el fregadero.

—Déjame que te de el pelador , que no creo que llegues, esta muy alto —dije, yendo detrás de él y presionándome contra su cuerpo mientras me acurrucaba alrededor de su lado para agarrar la peladora de vegetales del otro fregadero.

Esto era divertido.

—Pelar, pelar... —cantó mientras yo me reía abiertamente de él.

—Aquí, pela esto —dije, teniendo compasión de él y alejándome de su espacio de cocina. _Puede que haya olido su camiseta._

—¿Me acabas de oler? —dándose la vuelta.

—Puede ser —admití, volviendo a mi palo de amasar, el cual apreté con fuerza.

—Ya veo.

—Oye, si tú puedes oler, yo puedo oler —espeté en respuesta, sacando mi frustración sexual.

Seguimos amasando y pelando. Al cabo de 15 minutos, teníamos un tazón lleno de manzanas peladas y cortadas en rodajas, una tapa de tarta perfectamente enrollada, y ambos habíamos terminado nuestra primera copa de vino.

—Bien, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó él, limpiando la harina y ordenando en general.

—Ahora condimentamos las cosas y añadimos un poco de cítricos —respondí, alineando la canela y la nuez moscada, mi tazón de azúcar y un limón.

—Bien, ¿dónde me quieres? —preguntó él con una mueca de disgusto , teniendo cuidado de mostrarme sus manos, ahora cubiertas de harina.

Visiones corrieron a través de mi mente, y tuve que tragarme una invitación de mostrarle exactamente _dónde lo quería._

—Primero limpiarte las manos y luego podremos comenzar. Puedes ser mi asistente.

Miró alrededor en busca de un trapo, y yo me di la vuelta para buscar el que sabía que había dejado afuera. Ya había comenzado a ir por él cuando sentí dos manos muy fuertes y muy específicamente posadas en mi trasero.

—Um, ¿hola? —dije, congelándome en el lugar.

—Hola —respondió susurrándome, sin dejar ir las manos.

—Explícate, por favor —ordené, intentando no darme cuenta de cómo mi corazón estaba intentando salir de mi cuerpo a través de mi boca.

—Me dijiste que encontrara algo con lo que limpiarme las manos —dijo sin inmutarse, mientras le daba a cada cachete un pequeño apretón.

—¿Y por eso entendiste mi trasero? —Me reí en respuesta y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, sacando sus manos con las mías.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me tomo libertades con mis vecinos —respondió, sus ojos yendo ahora de mis ojos a mis labios.

—Tenemos una tarta que hacer, señor. Le agradecería que recordara sus modales. Nadie toca mi trasero sin una invitación. —Me reí, aún sosteniendo mis manos. Sentí su pulgar trazar pequeños círculos en la parte interna de mi palma, y mi cabeza se puso mareada. Este hombre iba a ser mi muerte—. Ve allí, manitas, y compórtate —le instruí.

Él sonrió y se dio la vuelta, lo que me dio la oportunidad de murmurar: "_Oh mi Señor Jesús"_ a nadie en particular antes de encontrarme con él de vuelta en el cuenco de manzanas.

—Bien, tú haces lo que te diga, ¿entendido? —dije, echando azúcar en el tazón.

—Entendido mocosa.

Comencé a sacudir las manzanas con mis manos y Levi siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cuando le pedí más azúcar, el lo hizo. Cuando le pedí más canela, él obedeció. Cuando le pedí que exprimiera el limón, él lo hizo tan bien que tuve problemas manteniendo mi lengua en la boca y fuera de su garganta.

Agarré una y la probé, y cuando finalmente estuvieron bien, levanté una punta a su boca. —Ábrela —dije, y él se inclinó.

Puse una manzana en su lengua, y él cerró la boca antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sacar mis dedos. Dejó que sus labios se cerraran alrededor de dos, y yo lentamente los retiré, sintiendo su lengua envolverse alrededor de ellos delicada y deliberadamente.

—Delicioso —dijo en voz baja.


	11. Chapter 11

—Ah, —respondí, mis ojos cruzándose un poco ante el sexo de dos patas que se tenia frente a mí. Él mordió. —Dulce. Dulce, Petra.

—Ah —dije de nuevo. El Cerebro sabía que esto era malo. El Corazón estaba latiendo fuera de nuestro pecho.

—¿Bueno para ti? —preguntó, esa sonrisa sexy pisando peligrosamente cerca del territorio de la sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bueno para mí —respondí, en fuego después de la lamida de dedos. Estúpida tregua, estúpido harén. ¿A quién le importaba si no había un real Orgasmo? Necesitaba estar en contacto con este hombre de la peor manera.

Mi pared sexual había sido golpeada, y cuando me preparaba para arrancarle la ropa de su cuerpo, tirarlo al suelo, y montarlo en medio de una pila de manzanas y canela sólo con un rodillo para guiarnos, mi teléfono sonó.

_Gracias, Jesús._

Miré al demonio con ojos grises y me lancé al otro lado de la habitación, lejos del vudú revolvedor de cerebros. Vi su cara mientras corría, y el se veía un poco decepcionado.

—Chica, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? —gritó Hanji en el teléfono. Lo sostuve lejos de mi oreja antes de que la hemorragia comenzara.

Hanji tenía tres niveles de sonido: Alto Normal, Alto Emocionado, y Alto Borracho. Ella estaba dejando el Emocionado y estaba en camino al Borracho.

—Me estoy preparando para cenar. ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté, asintiéndole a Levi que había comenzado a verter las manzanas en el molde del pastel.

—Salí a tomar algo con Nanaba. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó.

—Te lo acabo de decir, ¡preparándome para cenar! —Me reí.

Levi vino a la sala de estar con el pastel en sus manos. —¿Debería poner esto en el horno? —preguntó.

—Espera, Hanji. Aún no, aún necesito pasarle un poco de crema —le dije, y él se metió de nuevo en la cocina.

—¡Petra Ral, ese era un hombre! ¿Quién era? ¿Con quién vas a cenar? ¿Y a qué le estás poniendo crema? —dijo, su voz cada vez más fuerte.

—Cálmate. ¡Dios mío, eres escandalosa! Voy a cenar con Levi, y estamos haciendo un pastel de manzana —le expliqué, lo cual ella inmediatamente le gritó a Nanaba.

—Mierda —murmuré cuando escuché el teléfono ser tirado lejos de Hanji.

—Ral, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás haciendo pasteles con tu vecino? ¿Estás desnuda? —gritó Nanaba, tomando su turno para molestarme.

—De acuerdo, no, y ustedes necesitan calmarse. Voy a colgar ahora —grité sobre ella gritándome a mí. Podía escuchar a Hanji gritar cosas sucias sobre pasteles y crema. Nanaba estaba en medio de amenazarme con no colgarle, cuando justo hice eso.

Suspiré y fui a encontrar a Levi, con sus manos llenas de pastel. Aspiré.

—Oh, Dios mío, esto está tan bueno —lloriqueé, cerrando mis ojos y perdiéndome con las sensaciones.

—Sabía que te gustaría, pero no tenía idea de que lo disfrutarías tanto —susurró, mirándome con gran atención.

—Deja de hablar, vas a arruinarlo —gemí, estirándome y sintiendo como yo respondía a todo lo que él me estaba dando.

—¿Querías otra? —me ofreció, levantándose sobre los codos.

—Si tengo otra, no voy a ser capaz de caminar mañana.

—Adelante, se una mala chica, te lo mereces. Se que la quieres, Petra —bromeó, inclinándose más cerca.

—Está bien —logré decir, abriéndosela de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y lo escuché revolviendo algo antes de meterlo. Suspirando mientras lo sentí, cerré mis labios alrededor de lo que me ofrecía.

—Nunca había visto a una mujer que pudiera comer tanto de una sentada —se maravilló, mirándome desatarme una vez más.

—Sí, bueno, nunca has conocido a una mujer a la que le gusten las albóndigas tanto como a mí, —gemí con la boca llena, sintiéndome llena más allá de la creencia, pero no queriendo que esta comida terminara.

Levi me había cocinado muy posiblemente la comida más perfecta, golpeando cada papila gustativa que necesitaba ser golpeada. Él había aprendido a hacer las albóndigas más increíbles de una mujer en Nápoles, y él había jurado que serían las mejores que había probado. Después de no menos de siete bromas sobre bolas y mocas, tuve que estar de acuerdo de que eran las mejores bolas que había tenido en mi boca.

Luego procedí a comer casi medio kilo de pasta yo sola, así como todas mis albóndigas, más de la mitad de las de él. Insistí en que él comiera la última, pero se negó y trajo la perfección que era su albóndiga hacia mi boca dispuesta.

Levi era un anfitrión excelente, insistiéndome que me sentara, bebiera vino, y que viera en vez de ayudar. Me entretuvo con historias sobre sus viajes.

—Uff, necesito respirar un poco —gemí, levantándome de la mesa.

—No, no, no tienes que ayudarme, —dijo, corriendo hacia mi lado y tomando mi plato.

—Oh, no, no lo iba a hacer. Iba a dejar esto y desmayarme en ese sofá justo allí, —dije, señalando hacia la sala de estar.

—Ve a relajarte, mocosa. Pero no ensucies nada. Cualquiera que acaba de tener tantas bolas en su boca merece un descanso, —bromeó, y yo le tire de una oreja.

—¡Dije que no más bromas sobre bolas! Ya tuviste tu diversión, ahora déjame ir a morir en paz —Me arrastré hasta la sala de estar.

Realmente había hecho un pequeño cerdo de mí misma, pero estuvieron realmente buenas. Me recliné y abrí otro botón de mis vaqueros, relajándome en los cojines y reproduciendo algunos de los puntos más buenos de la noche.

Ver a Levi cocinar fue, en una palabra, sexy. Las muchas facetas de este chico eran asombrosas. Mis primeros supuestos sobre él estaban probando que estaba completamente equivocada. Como los supuestos tienden a ser…

Podía escucharlo ocupándose de los platos, y tanto como probablemente pude haber ido a ayudarlo, simplemente no podía sacarme del sofá. Me acurruqué en mi lado y miré alrededor de su sala de estar de nuevo, mis ojos volvieron a las pequeñas botellas de arena de todo el mundo. Me maravillé de qué tan viajero era, y cuanto él parecía disfrutarlo. Miré las fotos de la mujer en Bora Bora, su piel oscura y hermosa y los planos suaves de su cuerpo. Y pensé sobre cuan diferentes eran las mujeres de su harén.

De pronto pude oler el pastel de manzana y escuchar el ruido metálico de la puerta del horno cerrarse. Yo lo había puesto en su horno tan pronto como vinimos así estaría listo para después de la cena.

—No te atrevas a servirme pastel ahora. ¡Estoy llena, te lo digo, llena! —Le grité.

—Ya te escuche mocosa, no hace falta que grites. Sólo se está enfriando, —me regañó, viniendo alrededor de la esquina desde la cocina—. Muévete un poco. Es hora de la película, —indicó, empujándome con su dedo gordo del pie mientras yo luchaba por sentarme recta.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver?

—_El Exorcista_, —susurró, apagando la luz al final de la mesa y dejando la sala muy oscura.

—Venga ya —grité, inclinándome sobre él para encenderla de nuevo.

—No seas cobarde. Vas a verla, —siseó, apagándola de nuevo.

—No soy cobarde, pero está lo estúpido y lo no estúpido, ¡y lo estúpido es ver una película como _El Exorcista _con las luces apagadas! ¡Eso sólo es meterse en problemas! —siseé, encendiéndola otra vez.

Estaba comenzando a parecerse a una discoteca aquí…

—Está bien, haré un trato contigo. Luces apagadas, pero —me hizo callar con su dedo cuando vio que iba a comenzar a interrumpirlo —si te asustas mucho, encendemos las luces. ¿Trato?

Yo seguía inclinada sobre él en mi camino a encender las luces de nuevo cuando noté lo cerca que estaba de su cara. Y el ángulo en el que estaba sobre él como una chica esperando a ser nalgueada. Y sabía que él era capaz de darme una…

—Bien, —resoplé mientras los créditos iniciales comenzaron. Regresé a la posición normal de sentada.

Él me sonrió triunfalmente y me dio un pulgar hacia arriba. —Si me muestras ese pulgar una vez más te lo voy a morder.

Gruñí, tirando de un cojín de la parte trasera del sofá y enroscándolo protectoramente alrededor de mí. Un minuto de película, y yo ya estaba asustada. Estaba tensa a partir de ese momento, y cualquier idea que pude haber tenido sobre chicas siendo ridículas con los chicos cuando miraban películas de miedo se fue por la borda cuando Regan se orinó en la cena.

Cuando el sacerdote llegó para una visita, yo estaba prácticamente sentada en el regazo de Levi, mi mano derecha tenía un apretón mortal en su muslo, y yo estaba viendo la película por encima del cojín, el cual había colocado totalmente sobre mi cabeza.

—Realmente, te odio por hacerme ver esta película, —susurré en su oído, el cual estaba justo en mi cara porque me negaba a dejar cualquier espacio entre nosotros. Yo incluso lo había acompañado al baño antes cuando tomamos un descanso. Él insistió en que me quedara afuera en el pasillo, pero me quedé de pie justo afuera de la puerta, con los ojos mirando alrededor furtivamente, aún con el cojín sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Quieres que la pare? No quiero que tengas pesadillas —susurró, sus ojos en la pantalla.

—Sólo no golpees las paredes por unas cuantas noches, por favor. No seré capaz de soportarlo —dije.

—¿Has escuchado algún golpe últimamente? —preguntó, rodando los ojos.

—No, en realidad no. ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

Él tomó aliento. —Bueno, yo...comenzó, y luego los ruidos más maniáticamente aterradores comenzaron a venir de la televisión, y los dos saltamos.

—Bueno, tal vez esta película es un poco aterradora. ¿Quieres sentarte más cerca? —preguntó, presionando el botón de pausa en el control.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, —exclamé, lanzándome plenamente en su regazo y asentándome entre sus mulos—. ¿Quieres un poco del cojin? —ofrecí.

—No, puedo enfrentarlo como un hombre. Tú, sin embargo, quédate con el —bromeó.

—Eres un idiota.

—Shhh, película, —contestó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y tirando de mí contra su pecho.

Él era cálido y fuerte y poderoso, pero absolutamente no puede competir con el terror que era _El Exorcista_. ¿De qué hemos estado hablando? Ahora no podía pensar en ninguna pared golpeada excepto la que Regan estaba golpeando actualmente y salpicando con sopa de guisantes. Vimos el resto de la maldita película enrollados uno alrededor del otro.

**_:_:_:_:_**

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

Oh no.

Me quedé paralizada en mi cama, todas las luces encendidas en todo mi apartamento.

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

Tiré de las mantas más hacia arriba, cubriendo mi cara hasta mis ojos, que mantuvieron una vigilancia constante alrededor de la habitación. El Cerebro sabía que estábamos a salvo y seguros, pero también seguía reproduciendo escenas de esa terrible, terrible película, haciendo imposible el apagar por la noche e ir a dormir. Los Nervios tenían todo bajo llave, abriendo un camino ardiente de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. Odiaba a Levi con cada fibra de mi ser en este momento. También deseaba que estuviera aquí.

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

¿Qué fue eso?

_Clic. Clic._

Nada.

Luego Mika saltó sobre la cama, y yo gritaba como en un asesinato sangriento. Mika hinchó su cola y me siseó, preguntándose por qué diablos mami estaba gritándole, estoy segura. El clic-clic-clic eran sus malditas uñas gatunas.

Mi teléfono vibró un instante después, sacudiendo la mesita de noche entera y provocandome otro grito. Era Levi.

—Joder. ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué estás gritando? ¿Estás bien, mocosa? —gritó cuando contesté, y podía escucharlo a través del teléfono y a través de la pared.

—Trae tu culo aquí ahora, tú hijo de puta manipulador de películas de terror —dije furiosa y colgué. Golpeé la pared y corrí para abrir la puerta. De la misma forma en la que había corrido los escalones del sótano cuando era una niña, y salí corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación, saltando los últimos metros y aterrizando en el centro de mi cama. Me envolví las mantas a mí alrededor y me asomé, esperando. Él tocó a la puerta, y escuché la puerta abrirse.

—¿Petra? —llamó.

—Aquí atrás, —grité. Triste de que me haberme reducido a esto, pero estaba agradecida de verlo.

—Traje pastel —dijo con una expresión aburrida, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de diversión—. Y esto — añadió, sacando el cojín de detrás de su espalda.

—Gracias —Le sonreí desde atrás de mi almohada de escudo.

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos en mi cama, cada uno balanceando un plato y un vaso de leche. Habíamos estado muy llenos, luego demasiado asustados para comer pastel antes. Mika y sus uñas fantasmagóricas se retiraron a la otra habitación después de rodar sus ojos hacia Levi y mover su cola.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Le pregunté, interrumpiendo mi pastel.

—Treinta. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Veinticuatro. Tenemos treinta y veinticuatro años y estamos aterrorizados por una película —reflexioné, hurgando en un bocado. El pastel estaba bueno.

—Yo no diría que estoy aterrorizado, —replicó él—. Solo vine para hacer que dejaras de gritar.

—Y probar mi pastel, —añadí, guiñándole un ojo.

—Cállate —me advirtió, y luego siguió y probó mi pastel.

—Mierda, está bueno, —susurró, sus ojos cerrados mientras masticaba.

—Lo se. ¿Qué pasa con las manzanas y los pasteles hechos en casa? ¿Hay algo mejor?

—Si estuviéramos comiendo esto desnudos, entonces sería mejor —sonrió, abriendo un ojo.

—Nadie se está desnudando aquí, amigo. Sólo come tu pastel —señalé su plato con mi tenedor.

Masticamos.

—Me siento mejor, —añadí unos minutos después, bebiendo mi leche.

—Yo también.

Suspiré contenta y me recosté contra mis almohadas, saciada y menos asustada.

—Entonces, voy a preguntar… ¿Erd Brown? _? _—Me dijo arqueando una ceja, y yo lo pateé mientras se recostaba a mi lado. Nos dimos la vuelta sobre nuestros costados para estar de frente, con los brazos debajo de las almohadas.

—En serio, ¿quién es este tipo? —preguntó.

—Es un nuevo cliente.

—Ya veo —dijo, viéndose complacido.

—Y un antiguo novio, —añadí, observando su reacción.

—Ya veo. Nuevo cliente pero antiguo novio —espera, ¿el abogado? —preguntó, tratando de mantener su expresión neutral, pero fallando.

—Sip. No lo había visto en unos años.

—¿Cómo va a funcionar eso?

—Aún no lo se. Ya veremos.

Realmente no sabía cómo iban a ir las cosas con Erd. Me alegré de verlo, pero iba a ser difícil mantener las cosas profesionales si él quería más. En el pasado él había tenido más control sobre mí del que estaba cómoda de ceder. Me encontré a mí misma absorbida por el tirón gravitacional que era Erd Brown.

—De todos modos, sólo vamos a estar trabajando juntos. Va a ser un gran trabajo para mí. Él quiere que su casa sea renovada al completo.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y me estiré. Realmente había abusado de mi estómago esta noche y estaba comenzando a tener sueño.

—Él no me gusta, —dijo Levi de repente, después de una larga volví y lo vi frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¿Cómo podría posiblemente no gustarte? —Me reí.

—Simplemente no me gusta, —dijo, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a la mía y liberando el poder de esos grises.

—Oh, por favor, no eres más que un tonto —Me reí, alborotando su cabello. _Paso en falso._ Era muy suave…

Él dejó su brazo alto sobre la almohada, y yo sabía que si rodaba un poco podría deslizarme justo en el rincón. Él me miró, levantando las cejas ligeramente. ¿Estaba pensando lo que yo estaba pensando? ¿Quería que me acurrucara? ¿Yo quería acurrucarme?

_Oh al demonio con eso…_

—Me voy a acurrucar —anuncié y fui a acurrucarme: la cabeza acomodada en el rincón, brazo izquierdo sobre pecho, brazo derecho debajo de su almohada.

—Bueno, hola —dijo, sonando sorprendido. Luego se acurrucó a mi alrededor de inmediato. Suspiré de nuevo.

—¿A qué viene esto, _amiga_? —susurró en mi cabello, y me estremecí.

—Los amigos pueden acurrucarse, ¿no?

—Claro, ¿pero _nosotros _somos amigos que pueden acurrucarse? —preguntó, trazando círculos en mi espalda. Él y sus endemoniados dedos que hacen círculos.

—Puedo manejarlo. ¿Tú? —contuve mi aliento.

—Puedo manejar cualquier cosa, pero… —comenzó, y luego se detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? —pregunté, inclinándome para mirarlo.

Un mechón de cabello se salió de mi cola de caballo y cayó entre nosotros. Lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, él lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Digamos que si estuvieras usando ese camisón rosa? Estarías en un montón de problemas.

—Bueno, entonces es algo bueno que sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad? —Me obligué a decir.

—Amigos, sí.

Él me miró a los ojos.

Yo aspiré, él sopló hacia fuera. Intercambiamos aire real.

—Sólo acurrúcame, Levi, —dije en voz baja, y él sonrío.

—Ven aquí, —dijo y me convenció para ir de vuelta a su pecho. Me deslicé, descansando donde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Levi y yo dormimos juntos esa noche, con todas las luces en todo el lugar encendidas.

Mika y sus uñas se mantuvieron alejados.

**_:_:_:_:_**

Me desperte unas horas mas tarde, sorprendida por la calidez del cuerpo junto a mí, que era decididamente más grande que la gata que usualmente se acurruca contra mi lado. Me di la vuelta con cuidado sobre mi espalda y lejos de Levi para que yo pudiera verlo.

Podía verlo simplemente mientras las lámparas, junto con todas mis otras luces, continuaban resplandeciendo alejando la noche, luchando contra los malvados de esa horrible película.

Me frote los ojos e inspeccione a mi compañero de cama. Él yacía sobre su espalda, con los brazos doblados como si yo siguiera en ellos, y yo pensé en lo bien que se sentía dormir acurrucada con Levi.

Pero no debería estar durmiendo acurrucada con Levi. El cerebro lo sabía mejor. Los nervios estaban de acuerdo. Esa era definitivamente una situación muy, muy resbaladiza. Y pensé en las imágenes de escalar un resbaladizo Levi que inmediatamente vinieron a mi mente y estaban lejos de ser inocentes, las empuje a un lado.

Aparte la mirada y note el maravilloso cojín enredado entre sus piernas — y las mías, de hecho. Levi se movió ligeramente en su sueño, y lo mire de nuevo. Él murmuro algo que no pude identificar bien, pero sonaba un poco como "albóndigas." Sonreí y deje que mis dedos se deslizaran en su cabello, sintiendo la suave seda revuelta en mi almohada.

Mientras acariciaba su cabello, mi mente vagaba a un lugar donde las albóndigas fluían sin cesar y había pastel por días. Me reí para mis adentros mientras el sueño comenzaba a retornar, y me arrime para acurrucarme de nuevo. Mientras sentía la comodidad que solo unos calientes brazos de chico podía proporcionar, una pequeña alarma se encendió en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome de no acercarme demasiado.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Claramente ambos estábamos atraídos el uno al otro, y en otro espacio y tiempo, el sexo pudo haber estado sonando alrededor de la tierra y las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero él tenía su harén, y yo tenía mi trabajo, por no mencionar que yo _no _tenía mi Orgasmo.

Así que nos tendríamos que conformar en amigos.

Amigos que compartían albóndigas. Amigos que se acurrucan. Amigos que se estaban dirigiendo a Tahoe muy pronto. Me imagine a Levi sumergiéndose en un jacuzzi con el Lago Tahoe extendido en toda su gloria detrás de él. Cual espectáculo era de hecho más glorioso quedaba por ver. Me recosté para dormir, despertando ligeramente cuando Levi me acurruco un poco más cerca.

Y a pesar que era poco más que un susurro, lo oí. Él suspiro mi nombre. Sonreí mientras me volvia a dormir.

**_:_:_:_:_**

A la mañana siguiente sentí un persistente toque en mi hombro izquierdo. Lo aparte, pero continuo.

—Mika, para ya —, gemí, escondiendo mi cabeza bajo las sabanas. Yo sabía que ella no pararía hasta que lo alimentara.

Gobernada por su estómago, solo por eso. Entonces oí una risa distintivamente humana, tranquila y definitivamente no era Mika.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y la noche anterior vino de nuevo en una carrera: el horror, el pastel, la acurrucada. Estire hacia atrás con mi pie derecho, deslizándolo a lo largo de la cama hasta sentí que se detuvo en contra de algo caliente. . Aunque yo estaba ahora más que segura que nunca de que no era Mika, toque con mi dedo, moviéndolo lentamente camino arriba hasta que oí otra risita.

—¿Levi?— susurre, no queriendo darle la vuelta. Como siempre, yo estaba despatarrada en diagonal sobre la cama entera, cabeza en un lado, con los pies prácticamente en el otro.

—El único —una deliciosa voz susurro en mi oído.

Mis dedos y la Petra de Abajo se curvaron. —Mierda—. Rodé sobre mi espalda. Él estaba acurrucado en una esquina que mi cuerpo le había permitido. Mis hábitos de compartir cama no habían mejorado en absoluto.

—Si vamos a hacer esto de nuevo tendrá que haber algunas reglas básicas.

—Esto no va a pasar de nuevo. Esto fue en respuesta a una terrible película que nos impusiste a los dos. No más acurrucamiento—dije con firmeza, preguntándome cuan terrible era mi aliento matinal.

Ahueque mi mano en frente de mi cara, respire y di una rápida aspiración

—¿Rosas?— pregunto él

—Por supuesto —sonreí con superioridad

Lo mire, exquisitamente arrugado en mi cama. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa, y suspire.

—¿Que si te asustas esta noche?— pregunto él mientras me sentaba y estiraba.

—No lo haré—, tire hacia atrás sobre mi hombro.

—¿Y si yo me asusto?

—Crece. Vamos a hacer café, y luego tengo que ir a trabajar—. Le pegue con mi almohada.

Él se deslizo fuera de las mantas teniendo cuidado de doblarlas y cogiendo el cojjin y llevándolo con él hacia la cocina donde él la puso suavemente en la mesa. Yo sonreí, pensando en él diciendo mi nombre en la noche. Lo que yo daría por saber que estaba pasando por su mente.

Nos movimos por la cocina con tranquila economía, moliendo granos, midiendo el café, vertiendo el agua. Puse el azúcar y crema en el mesón mientras él pelaba y cortaba en rodajas un banano. Yo vertí granola, él le puso leche y banano a los tazones para nosotros. En unos pocos minutos estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en taburetes, desayunando como si lo hubiéramos estado haciendo por años. Nuestra simple facilidad me intrigo. Y me preocupó.

—¿Planes para el día?— pregunte, excavando en mi tazón.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina del _Chronicle_.

—¿Estás trabajando en algo para el periódico?— pregunte, sorprendida por el nivel de interés que hasta yo podía oír en mi voz. ¿Estaría en la ciudad por un tiempo? ¿Por qué me importaba?

—Voy a pasar unos pocos días en un artículo sobre escapadas rápidas en el Bay Area** , **un tipo de impulso de fin de semana —respondió.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacer eso?—pregunte, examinando las pasas en mi taza y tratando de no parecer demasiado interesada en su respuesta.

—La próxima semana. Partiré el martes —respondió y mi estómago estaba revuelto instantáneamente. La próxima semana se supone que iríamos a Tahoe. ¿Por qué demonios mi estómago se preocupaba demasiado que él no fuera a ir?

—Ya veo —añadí, una vez más fascinada por las pasas.

—Pero voy a estar de vuelta antes de Tahoe. Estaba planeando en solo conducir directamente allí cuando termine mi sesión de fotos —dijo él, mirándome por encima del borde de su taza de café.

—Oh, bien, eso es bueno —respondí en voz baja, mi estómago ahora estaba rebotando alrededor

—¿Cuándo te diriges hacia ahí, de todas formas?— preguntó, pareciendo ahora estar estudiando su propio tazón.

—Las chicas estarán dirigiéndose con Mobilit y Erwin el jueves, pero tengo que estar en la ciudad trabajando por lo menos hasta el mediodía el viernes. Voy a alquilar un coche y conducir por la tarde.

—No alquiles un coche. Voy a girar de paso para recogerte —él ofreció, y yo asentí sin decir ni una palabra.

Con eso decidido, terminamos nuestro desayuno y miramos a Mika perseguir una pieza perdida de pelusa alrededor de la mesa una y otra vez. No hablamos mucho, pero cada vez que encontrábamos nuestros ojos, ambos sonreíamos.

**_:_:_:_**

Mensajes entre Hanji y Nanaba:

**Hanji: ¿Sabes que Petra está trabajando con Erd?**

**Nanaba: ¿Quién?**

**Hanji: Erd Brown, obviamente. ¿Quién más?**

**Nanaba: ¡NO! ¿Qué demonios?**

**Hanji: ¿Recuerdas que menciono que tenía un nuevo cliente? Ella negligentemente no menciono quien era él.**

**Nanaba: Voy a patearle su trasero cuando la vea la próxima vez. Es mejor que ****ella no cancele lo de ir a Tahoe. ¿Erwin te dijo que él va a llevar su guitarra?**

_:_:_:_

Mensajes entre Mobilit y Hanji:

**Mobilit: Hola, pequeña, ¿Hemos quedado hoy con con Nanaba y Erwin para jugar a los bolos,no?**

_**Hanji: Si, y es mejor que lo des todo. Nanaba y yo somos bastante duras.**_

**Mobilit: ¿Nanaba sabe cómo jugar a los bolos? Wow.**

_**Hanji: ¿Por qué es ese wow?**_

**Mobilit: No me esperaba que ella supiera jugar a los bolos, eso es todo. Te veo esta noche.**

_:_:_:_:_:_

Texto entre Mobilit y Levi:

_**Mobilit. ¿Todavía estás planeando venir con nosotros este fin de semana?**_

**Levi: Si, pero estaré yendo un poco tarde, tengo una sesión de fotos.**

_**Mobilit: ¿Cuándo vendrás?**_

**Levi: El viernes en algún momento de la noche, parando de paso en la ciudad ****en el camino.**

_**Mobilit: ¿Por qué demonios vas a volver a la ciudad? Estas haciendo esa sesión en Carmel, ¿cierto?**_

**Levi: Tengo que recoger un poco mierda para el fin de semana.**

_**Mobilit: Amigo, empaca tu mierda y llega con tu trasero a Tahoe.**_

**Levi: Joder, lo haré, pero también recogeré a Petra.**

_**Mobilit: Ya veo.**_

**Levi: No ves nada.**

_**Mobilit: Yo veo todo.**_

**Levi: ¿Estás seguro de eso, Chico Grande? ¿Qué pasa con Nanaba?**

_**Mobilit: ¿Nanaba? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta acerca de Nanaba?**_

**Levi: Nos vemos en Tahoe, pedazo de mierda.**

_:_:_:_:_

Texto entre Hanji y Petra:

**Hanji: Tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer, Petra...**

_**Petra: No...¿Qué demonios hice?**_

**Hanji: Explícame porque no me contaste sobre tu nuevo cliente.**

**Hanji: Petra no ignores mi texto! ¡Petra!**

_**Petra: Oh, cálmate. Esto es exactamente porque NO te lo dije.**_

**Hanji : Petra Ral,¡esta es una noticia que obviamente que yo debería haber sabido!**

_**Petra: Mira, puedo manejarlo bien. Él es mi cliente, nada más. Él va a gastar una cantidad obscena de dinero en este proyecto. **_

**_Hanji: _Francamente no me importa cuánto dinero esta él gastando. No quiero que trabajes con él.**

_**Petra: ¡Escúchate a ti misma! Voy a tomar cualquier cliente nuevo. **__**¡Lo tengo claro! Tengo esto bajo control.**_

**Hanji: ya veremos… ¿Escuche un rumor que vas a estar conduciendo a ****Tahoe con el enano ese?**

_**Petra: Wow, cambio de tema. Si, lo estoy.**_

**Hanji: Bien. Toma el camino largo.**

_**Petra: ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?**_

_**Petra: ¿Hanji? ¿Estás ahí?**_

**_Petra: Maldita sea, Hanji… ¿HOLA?_?**

_:_:_:_:_

Mensajes entre Petra y Levi:

_**Petra: Levi, ven...**_

**Levi: Levi no está aquí, solo el exorcista.**

_**Petra: Ni siquiera ha sido un poco gracioso.**_

**Levi: ¿Qué hay de nuevo?**

_**Petra: ¿A qué horas me recogerás?**_

**Levi: Debería estar de vuelta en la ciudad al mediodía. Si puedes salir antes de trabajar podemos quedar en la hora punta.**

_**Petra: Ya le dije a Rico que me tomare medio día libre. ¿Dónde estás ahora?**_

**Levi: En Carmel, sobre un acantilado mirando el océano.**

_**Petra: Eres un romántico oculto…**_

**Levi: Soy un fotógrafo. Vamos donde el dinero está tirando. Además, yo pensé que tu eras la romántica.**

_**Petra: Te lo dije, soy una romántica práctica.**_

**Levi: Bien entonces prácticamente hablando, igual tú estarías apreciando esta vista, olas estrellándose, puesta de sol, es agradable**

_**Petra: ¿Estás solo?**_

**Levi: Si**

_**Petra: Apuesto a que no desearías estarlo.**_

**Levi: No tienes ni idea, mocosa.**

_**Petra: Pfft… tu viejo blandengue.**_

**Levi: No hay nada blando sobre mí, Petra. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Holaa! Espero que os haya gustado! muchas gracias por los comentarios! me río mucho con ellos :) Estoy muy emocionada con el proximo capi! ¿que creéis que pasara? ¿ Que queréis que pase? Me encantaría leer vuestras apuestas jaja. Hasta el proximo capi!**


	12. Chapter 12

Mensajes entre Petra y Nanaba:

**_Petra. ¿Me puedes dar otra vez la dirección de la casa para que pueda meterla en el GPS?_**

**Nanaba: No.**

**_Petra: ¿No?_**

**Nanaba: No hasta que me digas POR QUÉ ESTÁS ESCONDIENDO A ERD**

**BROWN.**

**_Petra: Jesús, es como tener 2 madres más._**

**Nanaba: En serio, Petra, sólo nos preocupamos.**

**_Petra: En serio, Nana, lo sé. ¿Dirección por favor?_**

**Nanaba: Déjame pensar en ello.**

**_Petra: No voy a preguntar otra vez …_**

**Nanaba: Sí que lo harás. Quieres ver a Levi en esa bañera de hidromasaje.**

**No mientas.**

**_Petra: Te odio …_**

Mensajes entre Levi y Petra:

**Levi: ¿Has terminado con el trabajo?**

**_Petra: Si, estoy en casa esperándote._**

**Levi: Eso sí que es una buena vista…**

**_Petra: Prepárate, estoy sacando el pan del horno._**

**Levi: No me tomes el pelo, mujer… ¿calabacín? Ninguna mujer ha hecho del pan de desayuno unos juegos preliminares de la manera que tú lo haces.**

**Petra: ¡Ja! ¿Cuándo vienes?**

**Levi: Voy a estar allí en 30 minutos.**

**Petra: Perfecto, eso me dará tiempo a cubrir de escarcha a mis bollos.**

**Levi: ¿Perdón?**

**Petra: Oh, ¿no te lo dije? También hice panecillos de canela.**

**Levi: Estaré allí en 25.**

**_:_:_:_:_**

—No voy a escuchar esto.

—Como el infierno que sí. Es mi coche. El conductor elige la música.

—En realidad, estás equivocado. El pasajero siempre elige la música. Es lo que pasa cuando renuncias a los privilegios de conducir.

—Mocosa, ni siquiera tienes coche, así que ¿cómo podrías alguna vez tenido privilegios de conducir?

—Exactamente, así que escucharemos lo que yo elija—reproché, sentándome hacia atrás después de cambiar la estación de radio por centésima vez. Pulsé el iPod y me desplacé hasta que encontré algo que pensé que nos complacería a ambos.

—Buena canción—admitió.

El viaje había ido muy bien hasta ahora. La primera vez que lo conocí, que lo oí, nunca lo haría predicho, pero Levi se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una de mis personas favoritas. Me había equivocado con él.

Le miré: tamborileando los pulgares sobre el volante. Como estaba concentrado en la carretera, tuve tiempo de catalogar algunas de sus características más merecedoras de desmayo.

¿Mandíbula? Fuerte.

¿Cabello? Oscuro y y bien peinado.

¿Barba? Ninguna.

¿Labios? Chupables, pero de apariencia solitaria. Tal vez podría probarlos, hacer mi propia pequeña inspección de lengua…

Me senté sobre mis manos para evitar lanzarme sobre la consola. Él tamborileando.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí, Chica Camisón? Te ves un poco sonrojada. ¿Necesitas un poco más de aire?—encendió el aire acondicionado.

—No, estoy bien—contesté, mi voz sonando ridícula.

Me miró con extrañeza, pero reanudó su tamborileo. —Creo que es hora de que saquemos ese pan de arándanos —dijo un momento después mientras yo estaba disfrutando de una fantasía acerca de cómo podría ponerme en su regazo y todavía mantener una buena velocidad de autopista.

—¡Estoy en ello!—grité, sumergiéndome en el asiento trasero sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Tenía las piernas en el aire y el trasero en exhibición mientras me aplastaba la cara con la mano detrás del asiento. Podía sentir lo rojas que tenía las mejillas, y me di a mí misma una pequeña bofetada para traerme de vuelta a este mundo.

—Buen trasero —dijo apoyando su cabeza en él como si fuera una almohada.

—Hey. Presta atención a la carretera y no a mi culo, o no habrá pan para ti—le di un golpe a su cabeza con mi culo y me tambaleé al tomar una curva.

—Petra, necesitas controlarte ahí atrás, o me voy a detener.

—Oh, cállate. Aquí está tu maldito pan—le espeté, gateando de vuelta a mi asiento de una manera poco agraciada y tirándole el pan.

—¿Qué demonios? No tires esto. ¿Y si lo hubieras magullado?— exclamó, acariciando suavemente el pan envuelto en papel de plata.

—Me preocupo por ti, Levi. De verdad—me reí, viéndolo luchar para abrir el extremo de la envoltura—. Quieres que te corte un pedazo o... bien, o podrías simplemente hacer eso —fruncí el ceño mientras tomaba un bocado gigante del final.

—Eres un hombre retorcido, Levi—me reí.

—Sin embargo, todavía estás intrigada, ¿no es así?—sonrió, mirándome con ojos vagos.

Mis bragas de hecho se desintegraron.

—Curiosamente, sí—admití, sintiendo arder mi cara otra vez.

—Lo sé—sonrió, y seguimos nuestro camino.

—Vale, el desvío debería venir justo a la vuelta de esta esquina— ¡recuerdo esta casa!—grité, saltando en el asiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí, y había olvidado lo bonita que era. Me encantaba Tahoe en verano, todos los deportes acuáticos y todo, ¿pero en otoño? En otoño era hermoso.

—Joder, menos mal —se quejó Levi, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos treinta kilómetros más o menos.

—¿Es eso?—preguntó mientras nos metíamos en el camino.

Linternas iluminaban el camino a una espaciosa casa de dos pisos de cedro con una chimenea de piedra gigante en la parte izquierda. Ya había coches en el camino de entrada, y podía escuchar música saliendo de la cubierta posterior.

—Parece que nuestros amigos ya han empezado su fiesta—observó Levi. Chillidos y risas venían con la música desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Oh, no lo dudo. Mi suposición es que han estado bebiendo desde la cena y están medio desnudos en la bañera de hidromasaje por ahora —fui a la parte de atrás para coger mi bolso.

—Tendremos que ponernos al día, ¿no es así? —guiñó un ojo, sacando una botella de vino de su mochila.

—No es eso interesante. Estaba pensando lo mismo—contesté, sacando una botella idéntica de mi bolso de lona,a favorita de Levi, con la cual, el se identificaba a menudo.

—Sabía que te morías por meterme dentro de ti, Petra—dijo con voz ronca y con su mirada seria y agarró mi bolso mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, te inventarías una bebida y la llamarías Camisón Rosa solo para tenerme en tu boca, y ni siquiera trates de mentir—Me burlé, dándole un golpe con el hombro.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino y me miró con fiereza. —¿Es eso una invitación? Porque soy un genio como camarero —declaró, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—No tengo la menor duda—suspiré, el espacio entre nosotros ahora crepitaba con la tensión que se estaba volviendo ridículamente difícil de ignorar. Tomé una respiración profunda, y me di cuenta de que él también lo hizo.

—Vamos, emborrachémonos y empecemos este fin de semana—dijo con expresión aburrida, empujándome con el hombro y rompiendo el hechizo.

Al encontrar la puerta principal abierta, Levi guardó nuestros bolsos, y nos abrimos paso a través de la casa hasta la terraza de atrás. Allí, el lago se extendía ante nosotros, apenas iluminado por las antorchas que salpicaban el muelle y las vías que llevaban a la orilla. Toda la parte posterior de la casa estaba flanqueada por patios de ladrillo y cubiertas, y ahí es donde nos encontramos con nuestros amigos.

—¡Petra!—gritó Hanji desde la bañera de hidromasaje, donde ella y Erwin se estaban salpicando el uno al otro. Ah, ya estaba en modo Ruidosa Borracha.

—¡Hanji!—le grité , buscando a Nanaba. Ella y Mobilit estaban sentados en el banco de piedra junto a la hoguera Ambos saludaron alegremente.

—Hacerles ver el error de sus caminos podría ser más fácil de lo que pensamos, compañero casamentero—le susurré a Levi, quien ya estaba mezclando un cóctel en la barra del patio.

—¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil?—susurró, dando a sus amigos el asentimiento de cabeza internacional de hombres que significaba "¿Qué pasa, tío?".

—Diablos, sí. Ya casi están ahí sin nuestra ayuda. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mostrarles lo que está justo delante de ellos.

Me entregó un cóctel.

—Así que, ¿qué tal sabe?—preguntó con una voz francamente sexy.

Tomé un sorbo, girando el sabor en mi boca y sobre mi lengua. —Es tan bueno como sabía que iba a ser—susurré, tomando un trago peligrosamente grande.

—Por las cosas que te miran directamente a la cara—añadió, chocando mi copa con la suya y tomando su propio trago grande.

—Por las cosas que te miran directamente a la cara—repetí, encontrando su mirada sobre el canto de la copa.

**_:_:_:_**

—¿De quien es ese pie?

—Es mío,Mobilit. Deja de frotarlo.

—¡Tío! ¡Deja de intentar juguetear conmigo, Erwin!

—¡Tú eres el que sigue sosteniendo mi pie!

Erwin y Mobilit trataban de parecer indiferentes mientras se desacoplaban de la sesión de jugueteo de pies bajo el agua burbujeante. Me reí mientras captaba la atención de Levi al otro lado de la bañera caliente, y él me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Quieres otra? —musitó, asintiendo a mi vaso vacío.

—He tenido suficiente por esta noche, ¿no crees? —murmuré, mientras nuestros amigos se reían a nuestro alrededor.

—Pensé que eras una chica que siempre quería más —musitó. La característica sonrisa regresó.

Le miré; la imagen de Levi en la bañera de hidromasaje que había estado rondando por mi cabeza durante el último par de semanas en realidad palideciendo en comparación con la real. Brazos fuertes extendiéndose sobre el borde de la bañera, pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás artísticamente. Si pensaba que verle húmedo y medio desnudo en el suelo de mi cocina era tentador, no era nada como tenerle iluminado por antorchas tiki y visto a través de un fuerte murmullo.

Ahora, particularmente era el hombre más increíble que había visto nunca, y si no estaba equivocada, trataba de emborracharme. Mi cerebro se estaba volviendo un poco borroso. Mi corazón comenzaba a cantar canciones de Etta James.

—¿Intentas emborracharme? —pregunté, riéndome mientras empujaba el vaso vacío lejos, asegurándome a mí misma no más alcohol.

—No. Una descuidada mocosa no me lleva a ninguna parte.

Adoptó una mirada de muerte mientras le salpicaba agua a su lado. Nuestros amigos se habían calmado y estaban observándonos con interés no disimulado.

Después de que Levi y yo llegáramos, obtuvimos nuestras bebidas, y luego le mostré el resto de la casa. Dejé mis maletas en la puerta, sin saber cómo se habían hecho los arreglos para dormir.

Regresamos al patio para encontrar que Nanaba y Mobilit se habían unido a Erwin y a una Borracha Hanji en el jacuzzi. Un rápido viaje a la caseta de la piscina me dejó en nada más que un bikini de un oscuro verde y una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a los demás. Levi ya había saltado dentro, y le miré observarme. Mientras me deslizaba bajo la cálida agua, tomé un sorbo de mi cocktail y bebí bajo la mirada de mi vecino, mojado y en bañador corto, delante de mí. De hecho, Nanaba tuvo que empujarme para detener la mirada.

Ahora estábamos justo en el medio de una sopa sexual, burbujeando con dos parejas de amantes desiguales y más feromonas de las que podíamos manejar.

¿Así que quería otro cocktail? No importaba. No me lo podía permitir. Tuve que sacudir un poco la cabeza para despejarme mientras miraba alrededor al resto del grupo. Hanji tenía demasiado calor y estaba encaramada en el borde, pateando a Mobilit mientras balanceaba sus pies. El la consintió de la misma manera en la que un hermano complace a su hermana pequeña. Nanaba y Erwin estaban abrazados en el otro lado, Nana acariciando la espalda de Erwin mientras ella y Mobilit discutían sobre los cuarenta y nueve jugadores en el partido o la línea defensiva o alguna cosa de fútbol, francamente, aburrida.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacéis este finde? —pregunté, enfocando mi atención en el grupo en general y no en los ojos grises mirándome.

¡Maldita sean esos ojos! Serían mi muerte.

—Pensábamos ir de excursión mañana. ¿Quién se apunta? —preguntó Erwin.

Nanaba sacudió la cabeza. —No cuenten conmigo. De ninguna manera voy de excursión.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Mobilit.

Levi y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada por su repentino interés.

—No puedo. La última vez que me fui de excursión tomé un atajo y me torcí la muñeca. No puedo correr el resigo durante la temporada —dijo, agitando y recordándonos que se ganaba la vida con sus manos. Como una violonchelista, podía exagerarlo todo un poquito.

—¿Y tú? —Mobilit levantó a Hanji.

—Um, no, Hanji no va de excursión —respondió, ajustándose su escaso bikini negro. Su _actual _ligoteo no se dio cuenta, pero vi los ojos de Erwin crecer hasta el tamaño de tartas a través del jacuzzi cuando sus pechos casi se revelaron.

—¿Tu tampoco irás? —Levi me señaló.

—Diablos, no. ¡claro que voy! — Me reí cuando Nana y Hanji rodaron los ojos. Nunca entendieron por qué amaba las "actividades de montaña para hombres", como las llamaban.

—Genial —ronroneó Levi, y por un segundo calculé la distancia entre mi boca y la suya. Luego nos quedamos en silencio, los seis perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Recordé el plan para esos cuatro, y me lancé directamente a él.

—Así que, Erwin ¿sabías que Hanji, dona cada año a tu organización benéfica? —pregunté, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, cada año —dijo—. He visto lo que el tener acceso a los ordenadores puede hacer, especialmente a niños que de otra manera no tendrían la oportunidad. —Le miró tímidamente, y comenzaron una conversación sobre el proceso que usaba para determinar qué escuelas recibirían las becas cada año.

Levi y yo nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Mirando de reojo a Nanaba,

Levi puso en marcha la segunda fase del ataque. —Oi Mobilit, ¿cuántos asientos conseguiste para la sinfonía de este año? —preguntó. Mobilit se sonrojó.

—¿Compraste entradas? —preguntó Nanaba.

—Entradas de _temporada _—añadió Levi, mientras Mobilit asentía.

Entonces Nanabay Mobilit se lanzaron en una discusión sobre dónde estaban los asientos, y Levi levantó el pie por encima de la superficie del agua.

—Vamos, no me dejes colgado.

—¿Qué?

—Choca un pequeño los cinco. No llego a tu mano —insistió, moviendo su pie. Me reí y me deslicé más abajo en mi asiento, estirando el pie y chocando el suyo ligeramente.

—Ugh, debilucha —dijo.

—Te daré yo debilucha —advertí, sumergiendo el pie y salpicándole brevemente.

**_:_:_:_**

—No podría estar más cómoda. En serio, literalmente no podría sentirme más a gusto ahora mismo si de hecho estuviéramos dentro de un malvavisco —murmuré a través de una gruesa lengua recubierta de Bailey's y café.

Me había acurrucado sobre unas cincuenta almohadas cerca de la chimenea, una chimenea con un corazón de casi diez metros de ancho y una columna de casi tres pisos de altura. Hecha de piedra de una cantera cercana, era enorme.

Era el punto central de toda la casa, con habitaciones radiando desde el centro. Y proporcionaba un calor masivo.

Nos habíamos congelado hasta los huesos cuando finalmente regresamos al interior. Uno por uno, nos habíamos acalorado en el jacuzzi, así que nos salimos fuera para refrescarnos un poco. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo fría que se había vuelto la noche, temblábamos y jadeábamos, y no queríamos nada más que acurrucarnos cerca del fuego. Mientras aún teníamos que escoger las habitaciones, como pronto aprendí, las chicas nos colamos en la habitación principal para ponernos nuestros pijamas y reunirnos con los chicos, quienes estaban ahora en camisetas y pantalones de pijama.

Hicimos una rápida cafetera, y corté un poco más del pan de arándanos y naranja que había estado escondiendo sabiamente de Levi. Un par de tragos de Baily's en las tazas de café, y estábamos todos relajados junto al fuego.

Levi se había reclinado majestuosamente junto a la chimenea y palmeado la pila de almohadas a su lado. Me sumergí en ella y un par de perdidas plumas se arremolinaron en torno a nuestras cabezas.

Respiré profundamente. No había nada como el olor de un fuego real, no una chimenea de gas, no un montón de velas, sino un honesto y como Dios manda fuego con crujidos y divertidos chisporroteos pequeños que zumbaban cuando el vapor encontraba una grieta en la madera.

—Entonces, Petra, ¿ya le has pedido a Levi que te enseñe a hacer windsurf? —preguntó Hanji de repente desde su posición en el brazo del sofá. Llevábamos un rato en silencio, adormilados y casi soñando, y me asusté un poco cuando habló.

—¿Qué? Quiero decir, ¿qué? —pregunté, regresando a mis almohadas y de vuelta al presente.

—Bueno, todos estos chicos hacen windsurf. Querías aprenderlo, y apuesto a que Levi aquí te enseñaría, ¿no? —Se echó a reír, puliendo lo último de su café y deslizándose del brazo del sillón en el regazo del convenientemente situado Erwin. Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y Erwin bromeando, la lanzara en el regazo de Mobilit.

Este no parecía muy despierto con la pregunta anterior, pero ahora sí con la intrigante Hanji sobre su regazo.

—¿Quieres aprender a hacer windsurf? —preguntó Levi, volviéndose hacia mi pila de almohadas.

—De hecho, sí. Siempre quise probarlo.

—Es duro, no voy a mentirte. Pero merece totalmente la pena —Sonrió, y Erwin asintió desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Seguro, Levi te enseñará. Le encantaría —intervino Erwin ganándose un guiño de Hanjii y unos ojos en blanco de mi parte.

—Podemos planear algo para cuando volvamos a la ciudad —sugerí.

—No más charla esta noche. Esta chica ha tenido suficiente —dijo Nanaba—. Estoy hecha caca. ¿Dónde dormimos? —apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón en donde había estado acurrucada.

—Bueno, ¿de cuántas habitaciones estamos hablando? —preguntó Levi mientras me sentaba y bostezaba.

—Hay cuatro habitaciones, así que escoge —respondió Nanaba, luego sabiamente drenó una botella de agua entera.

—¿Estamos haciendo la cosa de chico-chica, chico-chica? —pregunté, riéndome cuando vi la sorprendida cara de Levi.

—Podemos, claro —respondió Hanji, mirando un poco nerviosamente a Mobilit.

Contuve una risita cuando vi a Nana y a Erwin negociar con un similar aspecto asustado. Levi también lo captó.

—Sí, dejéis que Petra y yo nos interpongamos en el camino de los tortolitos. Hanji, tú y Mobilit escoged una habitación,Nanaba y Erwin otra, y la mocosa y yo tomaremos las habitaciones restantes. Perfecto. ¿No, Petra?

—Suena perfecto para mí. Iré a fregar estas tazas. Ahora, a la cama todos vosotros. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —grité. Levi y yo nos apresuramos a limpiarlas mientras echábamos furtivas miradas sobre el hombro a los cuatro. Lucían como si hubieran empezado una marcha fúnebre.

—Oh, hombre, espero que esto funcione… por mi bien. —Me detuve detrás de Levi mientras los observábamos convertirse en parejas de dos cuando se separaban en las puertas de sus dormitorios.

—¿Por qué por tu bien? —susurró, girando la cara sólo un poco para estar a centímetros de la mía.

—Porque ahora mismo, ¿detrás de esas puertas?, Nanaba y Hanji intentan averiguar la mejor manera de hacerme daño. De herirme físicamente —suspiré, regresando a enjuagar la última taza de café y colocándole en el lavavajillas.

Levi añadió el jabón y lo encendió. Mientras caminábamos alrededor, apagando las luces para la noche, hablamos sobre la caminata que haríamos mañana.

—No me retrasarás, ¿verdad? —bromeó.

Lo empujé contra la pared. —Por favor, estarás comiéndote el polvo de mi rastro mañana, imbécil —advertí, agarrando mi bolsa y dirigiéndome a los dormitorios.

—Ya lo veremos, mocosa.

Pasó por mi lado hacia la siguiente habitación. —Mira eso, compartiendo la pared del dormitorio de nuevo. —Sonrió.

—Bueno, sé que estás solo, así que será mejor que no escuche ningún golpe —le advertí, apoyándome en la puerta.

—No, sin golpes. Buenas noches, Petra—dijo en voz baja, inclinándose en su puerta.

—Buenas noches, Levi —respondí, dándole un pequeño meneo con los dedos mientras cerraba la puerta. Coloqué la mochila en mi cama y sonreí.

**_:_:_:_:_**

—Vamos, chicos, no está mucho más lejos —grité hacia atrás mientras aumentaba el ritmo en el tramo final del recorrido.

Habíamos estado caminando durante aproximadamente dos horas ahora, y aunque todos permanecimos juntos durante un tiempo, en los últimos treinta minutos o así, Erwin había reducido la marcha considerablemente, y Mobilit se había quedado con él. Levi y yo seguíamos el ritmo juntos, y estábamos a punto de llegar a la cima del camino.

Me las arreglé para evitar estar a solas con Hanji o Nanaba, aunque los ojos hinchados y los rostros cansados de los cuatro probaban que nadie había dormido bien, excepto Levi y yo.

Después del desayuno, esquivé un pelotón de fusilamiento cambiándome rápidamente y esperando a los chicos afuera antes de la caminata. Sabía que cuando regresara a la casa no me libraría de ello, aunque reconocía que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo habían planeado enojarse sin llegar a admitir que dormir con los chicos que llevaban viendo desde hace semanas no era, de hecho, lo que querían hacer.

Pero como Levi había dicho, "No puedes huir de las cosas". Esta noche sería interesante.

Me presioné en el último y pequeño tramo y llegué a la cima. Levi estaba a sólo un par de metros detrás de mí, y podía escucharle caminando. Respiré profundamente, el limpio aire hormigueando en mis pulmones. Hacía frío, pero tenía calor por el esfuerzo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido de la ciudad, y mi cuerpo extrañaba las caminatas como esta. Mis piernas ardían, mi nariz funcionaba rápidamente, sudaba como un cerdo, y no podía recordar cuándo me había sentido mejor.

Me reí en voz alta mientras miraba hacia el lago de abajo, observando a algunos halcones deslizarse en una corriente descendiente. El acerado azul del lago, el profundo verde del bosque, la pureza y cremosa superficie de las rocas: era hermoso.

Levi apareció a mi lado, sin mostrase prácticamente cansado. Estiró los brazos y echó un vistazo al valle de abajo. Se había ido desprendiendo de capas mientras subíamos y ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones de deporte negros, botas de montaña, y una amplia sonrisa completaban el sueño húmedo al que estaba mirando, en vez de a las maravillas naturales a nuestro alrededor. Y esos ojos grises, podía verlos encuadrándolo todo mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

—Hermoso —suspiré, y se volvió hacia a mí. Me pilló mirándole—. Quiero decir, ¿no es hermoso? —tartamudeé, gesticulando ampliamente con mi brazo.

Él parecía saber exactamente qué había hecho, y sentí el rubor subir hasta mis mejillas. Afortunadamente, aún seguía un poco sin aliento por la caminata, y esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente roja.

—Sí, es hermoso de hecho. Muy hermoso. —sonrió, y nos miramos el uno al otro. Se acercó unos pasos, y sentí el aire tensarse y cambiarse. Me mordí el labio. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sonreímos. No había palabras, pero incluso los animales del bosque podrían decir que algo estaba a punto de suceder y sabiamente permanecieron escondidos en sus agujeros.

—Hola —dijo suavemente.

—Hola —contesté.

—Hola —dijo de nuevo, dando un último paso hacia a mí y adentrándose en mi pequeño círculo. Un paso más y estaría prácticamente sobre mí. Y cómo.

—Hola —dije una vez más, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado y haciéndole saber que podía dar ese último paso.

Levi se inclinó, a duras penas, pero casi como si fuera a…

—¡Levi! —Tronó desde abajo, y ambos regresamos de vuelta—.

¡Levi! —Vino de nuevo, y reconocí la voz de Erwin sin aliento bajo el grito del hombre de la jungla.

—Erwin —dijimos ambos.

Ahora que la magia no estaba tan concentrada, pude ver las cosas con claridad de nuevo, y me repetí la palabra harén una y otra vez en

mi cabeza.

—¡Aquí arriba! —gritó Levi, y Erwin apareció por un recodo.

—¡Hola! Mobilit está acabado, kaput, ha tirado la toalla, por así decirlo. ¿Estáis listos para regresar a abajo, chicos? —gritó, saltando de una roca al suelo y de nuevo a la roca con la facilidad de una cabra montés. Ni siquiera parecía jadear.

—Sí, estábamos a punto de ir a buscaros —dije, pateando mi pierna por detrás de mí para un rápido estiramiento.

—¿De verdad está rindiéndose tan cerca de la cima? —preguntó

Levi, de regreso en el sendero.

—Está tumbado en medio del camino como si fuera el dueño del lugar, rehusándose a ir más arriba. —Rió Erwin, adelantándose y llamando a Mobilit para hacerle saber que íbamos en camino.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte un rato más? Digo, hemos trabajado tan duro para llegar hasta a aquí —preguntó Levi, extendiendo la mano para detenerme de correr montaña abajo detrás de Erwin.

Sentí la calidez de su mano en mi hombro y quise que mis hormonas huyeran al otro lado de mi cuerpo. —Estoy segura. Deberíamos volver. Parece que una tormenta se acerca. —Asentí hacia el horizonte, donde un grupo de oscuras nubes había empezado a construirse. Sus ojos siguieron los míos, y frunció el ceño.

—Probablemente tengas razón. No queremos quedarnos atrapados aquí solos —murmuró.

—Además, si no nos damos prisa, no podremos tomarle el pelo a Mobilit sobre una chica dándole una paliza en la montaña**.**

**_:_:_:_:_**

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu orgía, Petra?- cantó Nanaba dulcemente cuando nos encontró a todos en la cocina bebiendo agua después de nuestra caminata. Los tres chicos hicieron cada uno diferentes versiones de escupir el agua, pero yo continué bebiendo tranquilamente como una dama.

—Fantásticos, gracias. Especialmente Mobilit. Prácticamente tuvimos que llevarlo de vuelta montaña abajo después de que yo terminé con él —le contesté muy dulcemente.

Los chicos recuperaron sus caras de juego, pero Mobilit apenas podía dejar de mirar la parte superior de la camiseta apretada de Nanaba.

¿Su pretendiente real? Jugando a encontrar a Hanji, su cabeza girando tan rápido que podría haber jurado que era una lechuza.

Negué con la cabeza y lo saqué de su miseria.

—¿Dónde está Hanji?- Le pregunté.

—En la ducha, la que claramente ustedes cuatro necesitan. Está congelando fuera. ¿Cómo pueden haber llegado tan sudados?—preguntó ella, arrugando la nariz.

—Hemos trabajado duro ejercitando en esa montaña. El senderismo es más difícil de lo que piensas —resopló Mobilit, y el resto de nosotros sabiamente mantuvo silencio sobre el ataque al corazón que él casi tuvo a quince metros de la cumbre.

Cogí una manzana y me dirigí en dirección a mi habitación con Nanaba pegada a mi cola, como se esperaba. Sonreí un poco y contemplé el facilitárselo, sólo preguntándole por esto, dándole una salida.

—Esos pantalones cortos se ven terribles en ti, Petra —remarcó ella mientras me siguió hasta mi habitación.

No. No va a suceder. Ninguna salida fácil. —Gracias, querida. ¿Debería haber empacado un poco de comida para gatos para ti cuando empaqué la bolsa de viaje de Mika? —Me burlé.

Se dejó caer en mi cama, doblando su cuerpo alrededor de una de las almohadas gigantes. —¿Dónde está él de todos modos? ¿Quién lo está viendo este fin de semana?

—Él se está quedando con Jean y Marco. Ese gato está tumbado en una cama de seda siendo alimentado a mano con rollos de atún ahora mismo. Está viviendo la vida.

Me quité la ropa sudada y me envolví en una bata de toalla colgada en la parte posterior de la puerta. Ella felicitó mi elección de sujetador deportivo y se rió cuando vio que lo había emparejado con bragas de leopardo, pero luego volvió a su anterior expresión melancólica.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nana?- Le pregunté, acostada en la cama junto a ella y envolviéndome alrededor de una almohada también.

—Nada, ¿por qué?- Preguntó.

—Te ves como un saco de tristeza.

—Eh, solo no dormí bien, supongo.

—¿En serio? El sr. Erwin te mantuvo despierta hasta tarde en la noche, ¿eh? No tenía mucha energía en la montaña hoy...—la empujé con mi codo.

—No, no, nada de eso. Es solo... no sé. No conseguí ponerme cómoda anoche. Normalmente duermo muy bien aquí, pero estaba tan tranquilo anoche, yo solo...—Ella golpeó la almohada un poco con el puño, obligándola a una nueva forma.

—Ya veo. Bueno, ¡yo dormí de maravilla!—Me reí, y ella empezó a tratar de forzar mi cabeza en una nueva forma con su puño.

—¿Quieres emborracharte esta noche? —preguntó cuando finalmente se calmó.

—Diablos, sí. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, señora.

Hubo un toque en la puerta, y la cabeza envuelta en una toalla de Hanji asomó. — ¿Es esto una sesión privada, o puede una no-lesbiana entrar en esta cama? —gritó.

Nosotras le hicimos seña con la mano de que entrara, y ella saltó desde el piso hasta la cama y cayó encima de nosotras.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, señoras? ¿Juegos previos? —preguntó.

—Por favor, digan juegos previos —dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta ahora abierta. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a los hombres en la entrada, con diferentes versiones de la misma mirada en sus rostros de oh-mi-dios-chicas-juntas-en-la- cama.

—Oh, supérarlo. Como si nosotras necesitáramos a un tipo diciéndonos si necesitámos juegos previos o no —Nanaba se rió, pateando un pie en el aire y saludándolos por encima de mi hombro.

Ellos cambiaron su peso de un pie al otro y se aclararon sus gargantas. Tan predecible.

— Estamos planeando conseguir emborracharnos esta noche. ¿Os unis, muchachos? —gritó Hanji. A pesar de que actualmente nada de alcohol estaba presente en su sistema, el nivel de volumen de Hanji bebida ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

— Trato hecho —respondió Erwin, haciéndonos un pequeño y extraño saludo que nos hizo reír aún más duro.

—Ahora huyan, chicos, y dejarnos tener nuestro tiempo de chicas —Nanaba lo echó por encima de su hombro, levantando un poco mi bata y dándole a mi culo un golpe rápido. Grité y traté de taparme, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Amigo. Bragitas de leopardo —le susurró Mobilit a Levi en el tipo de susurro que en realidad es más alto que sólo hablar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Levi, luego se pasó la mano por la cara como si estuviera tratando de eliminar físicamente de quitar la imagen de su cerebro.

A Levi le gustan los estampados animales. Tomé debida nota.

—Vamos, chicos. Las damas han solicitado un poco de tiempo a solas, así que vamos a dejarlas —Erwin tiró de ellos hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás con un guiño que hizo que todo el cuello de Hanji se volviera rojo brillante. Nanaba examinó sus uñas.

Yo realmente iba a tener diversión esta noche con estas dos.

**_:_:_:_:_**

—¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a cocinar así? ¡Jesús, esto está bueno! —exclamó Mobilit, tomando su tercera ración de paella de la sartén gigante en el centro de la mesa.

—Gracias —Me reí mientras él se hundía en otro montón de arroz.

Levi hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi copa de vino, y yo asentí.

El vino fluyó tan libremente como la conversación, y me di cuenta de que este tenía el potencial para convertirse en un grupo muy unido. Intereses similares, sentidos del humor similar, pero todo lo suficientemente diferente como para mantenerlo vivo.

Hablando animadamente, mientras el alcohol era inhalado, las paredes se vinieron abajo. Hanji y Nanaba apenas estaban ocultando ya más sus intereses fuera de lugar. No es que los chicos estuvieran preocupados. De hecho, ellos estaban animándolo. Erwin actualmente examinaba el pie de Hanji por lo que ella insistía era una picadura de araña. El hecho de que él había estado inspeccionándolo durante varios minutos, y que dicha inspección incluyó un masaje en la pantorrilla no escapó a mi atención, o a la de Levi.

Él me miró y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Me deslicé a través del banco e incliné la cabeza hacia la suya. Puso su boca junto a mi oído, y yo inhalé. Vino, calor y de hecho sexo corrió directo a mis fosas nasales e invadió mi cerebro, volviendo todo un poco borroso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que ellos se besen? — susurró él, su boca tan cerca que juro que sentí sus labios rozar mi oído.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, comenzando a reír como lo hacia cuando había tenido demasiado para beber y un pequeño demasiado sexy colgaba delante de mí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? Ya sabes, antes de que besen a la persona equivocada — preguntó él mientras me giraba para mirarlo a los ojos.

Esos ojos, oh, esos ojos estaban llamándome.

—¿Te refieres a la persona correcta? —susurré.

—Sí, la persona correcta —respondió él, arrastrándose un poco más cerca en el banquillo.

—No lo sé, pero si el beso no llega pronto, voy a reventar —admití, a sabiendas de que ya no estaba hablando de nuestros amigos. Y sabiendo muy bien que él sabía por completo que yo no estaba hablando de nuestros amigos.

—Yo no querría que reventaras —Él estaba ahora a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

_Harén. Harén. Harén_. Repetí este mantra una y otra vez.

—Yo quiero ir al jacuzzi.

El lloriqueo me apartó del encantamiento y de vuelta a la cocina.

Donde había gente presente.

—Yo quiero ir al jacuzzi —oí de nuevo y me volví para hacer frente a Hanji. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi que era Nanaba en realidad la llorona, y ahora estaba colgando de Mobilit como una mochila.

—Está bien, ve a la tina caliente. Nadie te lo impide — insistí, deslizándome lejos de Levi y de nuevo frente a mi plato donde empecé a separar mis guisantes de mi langosta. Estaba llena, pero nunca dejaría langosta en el plato. Tenía normas, después de todo.

—Tienes que venir también — se quejó Nanaba otra vez mientras yo empezaba a comprender. Ella estaba borracha. Ella se vuelve pegajosa cuando se emborrachaba.

—Adelante. Voy a limpiar la cocina un poco y luego nos reunimos con vosotros allá afuera —dijo Levi, tomando mi plato y empezando a ponerse de pie.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! Bocado de langosta, hola —protesté mientras cogía mi tenedor.

—Nunca me metería entre una mujer y su langosta —Él sonrió, ofreciéndome mi tenedor de regreso. Acepté el bocado con una sonrisa y me levanté. Yo estaba un poco más borracha de lo que pensaba, y este hecho se dio a conocer mientras la gravedad comenzaba a burlarse de mí.

— Vaya, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él, estabilizándome mientras Nanaba partía hacia el dormitorio.

—Sí, estoy bien, estoy bien, —le respondí, plantando los pies y ganando la batalla.

— ¿Tal vez debes desacelerar?- se preguntó, tomando mi copa de vino.

— Oh, es una fiesta —exclamé, comenzando a reír. De repente, todo era gracioso.

—Bueno, es una fiesta —Él sonrió mientras yo me dirigía al dormitorio para ponerme el traje. Lo que resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Las cuerdas de los bikinis son difíciles de atar cuando estás más que un poco zumbada.

**_:_:_:_**

—Está bien, Petra es la siguiente. Verdad o reto —gritó Hanji, demostrando una vez más que la Borracha Hanji sólo tenía un nivel de volumen.

—Verdad —le grité de regreso, salpicando accidentalmente a Nanaba en la cara mientras yo me estiraba hacia atrás buscando mi copa de vino.

Habíamos sacado la última botella de Cava y estábamos sostenidamente consumiéndola. Y esta estaba firmemente funcionando en nosotros, nuestro juego volviéndose cada vez más y más peligroso. El cielo crujió un poco con un relámpago lejano y el retumbar bajo del trueno apenas estaba comenzando a hacerse oír por encima de las risas y salpicaduras.

De una vez salimos y nos acomodamos en el jacuzzi, esto fue sólo minutos antes de que Mobilit sugiriera un juego de Verdad o Reto, y sólo unos segundos después de eso antes de que Nanaba aceptara. Me reí al principio, diciendo que no había manera de que yo pudiera jugar un juego infantil. Pero cuando Levi implicó que yo era una mocosa cobarde, el alcohol levantó su fea cabeza y grité algo en el sentido de, — ¡Voy a jugar Verdad o Reto, hasta que tú no puedas decir la verdad de tu desafío!

Esta afirmación tenía mucho sentido en mi cabeza, y debe haber parecido lógico a Hanji y a Nanaba también, ya que inmediatamente comenzaron a levantar los cinco y el vamos chicas. Estoy bastante segura de que vi a Levi intentado esconder duramente una sonrisa. Y me serví otro vaso de chispeante vino.

—¿Dónde está el único lugar al que quieres viajar, y no has estado todavía? —preguntó ella, tarareando la melodía llegando a través de las puertas francesas.

Nanaba había encontrado todos los discos antiguos de su abuelo, y a Levi casi le da un ataque cuando vio la colección. Él había seleccionado un álbum de Tommy Dorsey, y la gran banda acentuaba la noche perfectamente.

—Aburrido, hazla escoger desafío —provoco Levi, y yo le saqué la lengua.

—No es aburrido, y ella eligió verdad. Petra, ¿Dónde queda el único lugar en la tierra al que quieres ir? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. Levanté la vista hacia las estrellas y una imagen inmediatamente vino a la mente: el viento soplando suave, cálido sol en mi cara, el océano extendido delante de mí salpicado de rocas escarpadas. Sonreí solo pensando en ello.

— España —suspiré en voz baja, la sonrisa persistente mientras yo me imaginaba a mí misma en una playa en España.

—¿España?- preguntó Levi.

Volví mi cara hacia la suya. Me estaba mirando intensamente. —España. Ahí es donde quiero ir. Pero es tan caro, va a tener que esperar un tiempo —sonreí de nuevo, mi cabeza todavía recreando la imagen.

—Oye, espera, Levi ¿no vas a España el próximo mes? -preguntó Erwin , y mis ojos se abrieron.

—Um, sí. Sí, en realidad voy —respondió.

—¡Genial! Petra, puedes ir con él —decidió Hanji, aplaudiendo y volviéndose hacia Erwin.

—Erwin, eres el siguiente.

—No, no, espera un minuto. En primer lugar, no puedo solo ir con Levi a España. Y en segundo lugar, es mi turno —protesté, mientras Levi se sentaba.

—En realidad, tú puedes 'solo ir con Levi a España' —dijo él, dirigiéndose a mí por completo. El otro lado de la bañera de hidromasaje se volvió muy tranquilo.

—Um, no, no puedo. Tú estás trabajando. Yo no puedo permitirme un viaje así, y además, no sé si puedo tomar tiempo libre el próximo mes —sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba mientras procesaba lo que él acababa de decir.

—De hecho, oí a Rico decirte el otro día que el próximo mes sería un buen momento para tomar tus vacaciones antes de la temporada de fiestas — empezó a decir Hanji. Ella se dejó caer de nuevo en las sombras mientras yo la miraba fijamente.

—Sea como fuere, yo tampoco me lo puede permitir, por lo que la discusión terminó. Ahora bien, creo que es mi turno. Vamos a ver, ¿a quién debo elegir?—miré alrededor a todo el mundo.

—No sería tan caro. Estoy alquilando una casa, por lo que eso estaría pagado. El pasaje aéreo y el dinero para gastos, eso es todo lo que tendrías que cubrir—agregó Levi, no dejando pasar esto.

—Oye, ese es un buen negocio, Petra, —recitó Hanji, su energía haciendo pequeñas ondas a través de la bañera.

—Está bien, Hanji, ¿verdad o reto? —pregunté, apretando los dientes y siguiendo adelante con el juego.

—Oye, estamos hablando de algo aquí. No cambies el tema —objetó ella.

—Bueno, he terminado la discusión. Verdad o reto—Le dije otra vez, haciéndole saber que hablaba en serio.

—Está bien. Desafío —ella hizo un mohín.

—Genial. Te reto a besar a Mobilit —le respondí, sin perder el ritmo.

—¿Qué? —Ella gritó, mientras todo el jacuzzi estallaba en gritos de asombro.

—Oye, solo estamos jugando un juego, ¿no? Y Hanji, en realidad, no es tan sorprendente que te atrevieras a besar al tipo que has estado viendo desde hace semanas, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no, yo solo, no me gustan las demostraciones públicas — farfulló ella, casi hundiéndose. Esto viene de la chica que casi fue detenida por desnudez pública cuando fue encontrada debajo de las gradas en un juego de fútbol de primer año en Berkeley.

—Oh, vamos, ¿cuál es el problema? —intervino Levi, y lo miré con gratitud.

—Nada, es sólo que...—dijo ella de nuevo, y Mobilit la interrumpió.

—Oh, ven aquí —exclamó él y tiró de ella otra vez. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un segundo, y luego Mobilit barrió el pelo de su cara. Él sonrió, y ella se inclinó.

Oí a Nanaba inhalar al mismo tiempo que Erwin lo hizo, y todos vimos como Hanji besó a Mobilit.

Y fue raro.

Ellos se separaron, y Hanji nadó de vuelta hasta su lado. Junto a Erwin. Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento. Levi y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, sin saber a continuación qué hacer. Habíamos sido burlados. Y me molesta cuando me engañan. Empecé a arder. El hecho de que yo estaba borracha no tenía nada que ver con mi reacción exagerada.

—Bueno, supongo que es mi turno. Hmmm... Erwin, ¿verdad o reto? —comenzó Mobilit, y me puse de pie, salpicando a todo el mundo a mi alrededor mientras lo hacia.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no es lo que se suponía que pasara! —grité, golpeando mi pie, perdiendo el equilibrio y hundiéndome en el proceso. Las fuertes manos de Levi me trajeron de vuelta a la superficie, y yo continué mi diatriba inducida por el alcohol. Los destellos de rayos, ahora mucho más cerca, ardían en el cielo.

—¡Tu, no se suponía que la dejaras besarlo! —farfullé, escupiendo agua y apuntando a Erwin y luego a Hanji. Giré sobre Nanaba — ¡Y tú se suponía que te enojaras con ella!

—¿Por qué me enojaría con Hanjii? ¿Por besar a su novio? —murmuró Nanaba, tomando un repentino interés en sus uñas.

—¡Ah! —grité y me volví hacia Hanji.

—Hanji, ¿estás siquiera remotamente interesada en Mobilit? —la reté, con las manos en mis caderas mientras echaba vapor en el aire nocturno.

—Mobilit es exactamente lo que siempre he querido en un hombre. Él es mi tipo —respondió ella robóticamente, estremeciéndose cuando Erwin la miró con dolor en los ojos.

—Bla, bla, bla, ¿has follado ya con Mobilit? —chillé, señalando frenéticamente como tiendo a hacer cuando bebo.

—Está bien, mocosa, lo has dejado claro —dijo Levi calmado, tratando de hacer que me volviera a sentar.

—¿Lo ha dejado claro? ¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Nanaba inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Oh, por favor, ¡vosotros cuatro sois ridículos! No me importa lo que todos ustedes crean que quieren en el papel. ¡En realidad, lo están haciendo todo mal! —respondí, golpeando la superficie del agua para dar énfasis. ¿Por qué ellos no lo estaban entendiendo? No sé cuando me había vuelto tan fuera de quicio, pero en los últimos sesenta segundos más o menos, me había convertido en una ardiente loca.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gritó Hanji , poniéndose de pie en la bañera caliente, lo que mantuvo el agua a aproximadamente al mismo nivel.

—¡Hanji, vamos! ¡Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver la forma en que Erwin y tú sienten el uno por el otro! ¿Por qué demonios estás perdiendo el tiempo en alguien más?

Levi me hizo volver a su regazo y trató de tranquilizarme.

—Bueno, esto ha ido demasiado lejos —dijo Mobilit, empezando a salir de la bañera.

—¡No, no! Mobilit, mira a Nanaba. ¿No puedes ver que le gustas? ¿Por qué diablos sois tan torpes? ¿En serio? ¿Somos Levi y yo, los únicos que pueden ver claramente aquí? —grité una vez más, trayendo a Levi a la conversación si lo quería o no.

Mobilit miró a Erwin, y luego a Levi.

—¡Amigo! —exclamó Mobilit.

—Amigo —respondió Levi, haciendo un gesto hacia Nanaba, que se puso en pie como si fuera a decir algo. Mobilit puso su mano sobre su hombro, y ella se detuvo y volvió a sentarse. Mobilit asintió hacia Erwin.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó él, y Erwin asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Mobilit respiró hondo y miró a Nanaba.

—Nanaba, ¿verdad o desafío? —preguntó Mobiit.

—No estamos jugando nada más…—traté de gritar, pero Levi escogió ese momento para poner su mano sobre mi boca.

—Todo bien hasta aquí —anunció Levi mientras él me acomodaba más firmemente en su regazo con la otra mano en mi cintura. El trueno se presentó, cubriendo la escena con un aire siniestro.

— ¿Nanaba? —preguntó Mobilit de nuevo. Ella estaba tranquila, y sin mirar en la dirección de Hanji y Erwin.

—Desafío —susurró ella y cerró los ojos.

El alcohol hace que todo sea mucho más dramático.

—Te reto a que me beses —dijo Mobilit, y todo lo que se podía oír era al ocasional somorgujo sobre el lago. Los somorgujos en la bañera finalmente estaban callados. Todos vimos como Nanaba se volvió hacia

Mobilit y le puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando de él hacia ella. Ella lo besó, lenta pero seguro, y esto se prolongó durante días.

Sonreí en la mano de Levi, y él me dio unas palmaditas en mi estómago, lo que me hizo marearme.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Nanaba estaba riéndose en la boca de Mobilit, y él respondió con su gigante y boba risita de hombre.

—Bueno, es un momento extraño —dijo Levi, liberando mi boca.

—Hanjii, yo… —Nanaba comenzó, volviéndose hacia Hanji y encontrando un jacuzzi vacío.

Hanji y Erwin se habían ido. Vislumbré justo el borde de la toalla de Erwin dirigiéndose a la casa de la piscina, con una compañera resbalosamente húmeda del brazo.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que nos despediremos por esta noche —suspiró Nanaba, agarrando a Mobilit de la mano.

—Buenas noches —Me reí mientras ella entraba en la casa con Mobilit a remolque. Ellos se acurrucaron, ya una imagen formándose. Miré a la casa de la piscina, y no noté ninguna luz que se hubiera encendido todavía. Es probable que no se estuviera encendiendo en un futuro cercano.

—Bueno, eso fue una buena muestra de emparejamiento, a pesar de que tu poco delicada presentación dejó mucho que desear —Levi dijo, dejando que su cabeza descansara contra mi espalda. Yo todavía estaba sentada en su regazo. Su mano había dejado mi boca, y ahora estaba a la deriva hacia el sur, mientras que la otra mano se mantuvo firmemente en mi cintura.

—Sí, por lo general dejo mucho que desear —observé con ironía, sin querer dejar este lugar exquisito, pero sabiendo que lo necesitaba, y pronto. Levi estaba en silencio detrás de mí, y empecé a moverme de su regazo.

—Tú dejas todo por desear, Petra—dijo él en voz baja, y me congelé. Hubo silencio por un momento, los dos sin movernos, pero aún moviéndonos el uno hacia el otro.

Sin mirar atrás, solté una risita. —Sabes, realmente no he entendido esa frase. ¿Eso significa que soy deseable o…?

Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos sobre mi piel. — Tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir —dijo en voz baja en mi oído.

El aire crujía a nuestro alrededor, por la tensión así como por el clima real. Más círculos pequeños. Al final, fueron los círculos pequeños los que finalmente me quebraron.

Perdí todo el control. Me volví rápidamente, atrapándolo con la guardia baja mientras envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiraba la precaución, y mi mantra del harén, al viento. Hundí mis manos en su pelo, disfrutando del tacto de la seda húmeda alrededor de mis dedos mientras lo atraía hacia mí.

—¿Por qué me besaste esa noche en la fiesta? —pregunté, mi boca apenas a centímetros de la suya. Una vez que él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba conduciendo este autobús, respondió presionando sus caderas contra las mías, trayéndonos más cerca de lo que jamás habíamos estado.

—¿Por qué me besaste tú? —preguntó, pasando sus manos arriba y debajo de mi espalda, acomodándose en el espacio donde sus manos abarcaban exactamente mi cintura y me apretó contra él aún más.

—Porque tenía que hacerlo —le respondí honestamente, recordando cómo había reaccionado instintivamente, besándolo cuando yo quería hacer todo lo contrario. —¿Por qué me besaste? —Le pregunté de nuevo.

—Porque tenía que hacerlo —dijo Levi devorándome con la mirada.

¿Cómo haces que un golpeador de paredes deje de mirarte de esa manera?

Lo besas.

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Siento mucho la espera, hace unos meses subí el capitulo 12 pero tenia errores como bien me o hizo saber DSC-Fate( mil gracias^^) y ya , empezaron mis vacaciones y no tuve tiempo de resubirlo. Pero aquí está y puedo deciros que en breves estará listo el capi 13^^. Muchas gracias por leer, ya sabéis que adoro que me comentéis que os parece! Seguir cometandome, me hace tan feliz..! :) Hasta la proxima :D**


	13. Chapter 13

El cielo se abrió , arrojando lluvia helada hacia nosotros, que se mezclaba con el calor de alrededor, y entre nosotros. Miré a Levi por debajo de mí, cálido y húmedo, y no había nada en el mundo que yo quisiera más que sus labios contra los míos. Así que, aunque cada advertencia en mi cabeza estaba sonando en alarma, me concentré, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su estrecha cintura, y le miré directamente a sus ojos.

—Petra, ¿qué estás haciendo? —sonrió, sus fuertes manos en mi cintura mientras sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel. Su piel se deslizó contra la mía de una manera que en mí cabeza no estaba bien, y podía sentir—de hecho, podía sentir—su abdomen contra mi barriga. Él era tan fuerte, tan poderosamente delicioso que mi cerebro comenzó a arder, y otros órganos comenzaron a tomar todas mis decisiones.

Creo que Orgasmo incluso asomó la cabeza por un momento, como una marmota. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor y se pronunció mucho más cerca de la primavera que había estado en meses.

—No estoy siendo para nada buena, eso es seguro. —suspiré, levantándome un poco. La sensación de mi pecho aplastante contra su piel era inimaginable. Cuando me instalé en su regazo otra vez, sentí su reacción de una manera muy tangible, y ambos gemimos ante el contacto.

—No eres para nada buena, ¿eh? —dijo, con la voz ronca y gruesa.

—Nada buena —le susurré al oído mientras apretaba su boca contra mi cuello. —¿Quieres ser malo conmigo?

—¿Estás segura de eso? —gimió, apretando las manos en mi espalda con un abandono delicioso.

—Vamos, Levi, vamos a golpear algunas paredes —le contesté, dejando que mi lengua se lanzara de entre mis labios y en contra de la piel justo debajo de su mandíbula. La nuca se rascó mis papilas gustativas y me dio una idea de lo que la nuca se sentiría muy en contra de otros lugares suaves sobre mi cuerpo.

Orgasmo asomó la cabeza un poco más en ese punto y se fue directo al cerebro, que a su vez se dirigió directamente a mis manos. Lo agarré firmemente de la base de su cuello, y lo coloqué directamente frente a mí, con los ojos abrasandome, bien abiertos.

Su sonrisa era dura,al igual que él. Me incliné y le chupé el labio inferior entre los dientes, mordisqueando ligeramente antes de morder y tirar de él más de cerca. Él vino voluntariamente, cediéndome el control mientras mis dedos tiraron y empujaron su pelo, y mi lengua presionándose en su boca mientras él gemía en los míos. Todo en mi mundo ahora se redujo sólo al sentimiento de ese hombre, ese hombre maravilloso en mis brazos.

No era dulce y vacilante, era pura frustración carnal enriquecida con una incomprensible lujuria . Mi boca y la suya se adentraron en un baile tan antiguo como las montañas que nos vigilaban con aprobación, la lengua y los dientes y chasqueando los labios y el agrietamiento , cediendo a la tensión dulce que había estado construyéndose desde que me presenté en su puerta con la inspiración para mi apodo.

Me sacudí al sentir sus manos moverse más bajo para agarrar mi trasero y tirar de mí más cerca todavía, mis piernas luchando como yo jadeando como una puta en una iglesia. La Iglesia De Levi, donde me moría de ganas de arrodillarme ante él.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, mis piernas estaban abiertas, y ahora estaba gimiendo en su boca como una especie de perro rabioso. La idea de que un beso, sólo un beso, me había transformado en esta bolsa gigante viva de deseo era innegable, y sabía que si seguía haciéndome sentir de esta manera lo iba a invitar directamente a mi Tahoe. Buena idea.

—Entra en mi Tahoe, Levi. —murmuré incoherentemente en su boca.

Hizo una pausa. —Petra, ¿entrar en tu qué? Oh, Dios. —nos empujé a un lado de la bañera y saltamos a través del agua, vaciando la mitad de su contenido sobre la cubierta y la otra mitad dando vueltas como si fuera la marea alta. Él me golpeó contra la pared de enfrente, empujándome contra el banco y volviendo a colocar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras valientemente empujaba mi boca de nuevo en la suya, sin querer dejarlo ir. En un momento dado, le di un beso tan fuerte, que tuve que empujarlo para que pudiera recobrar el aliento.

—Respira, Levi, respira. —Me reí, acariciando su cara mientras luchaba delante de mí.

—Tú... eres... una mocosa loca —jadeó, sus manos debajo de mis brazos y enroscándose en la parte superior de mis hombros, manteniendome firmemente contra el costado mientras clavé los talones en su trasero, empujándolo hacia donde exactamente lo necesitaba. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, un gruñido animal sonó bajo su garganta cuando puse en marcha mi segunda oleada.

—Te sientes extraordinariamente bien —gemí cuando comencé a besarlo de nuevo, comiéndomelo a besos a través de su boca, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, cayendo por debajo para chupar y morder su cuello mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo mi asalto. Sus manos eran ásperas en mí, cayendo en mi espalda baja y capturando las cuerdas de mi bikini, aflojando los lados. La idea de mis pechos desnudos contra su piel me volvía loca de lujuria, y quité las manos de su pelo para ir detrás de mí cuello y tirar del nudo.

Mientras maniobraba, golpee una de las botellas vacías de Cava, comenzando un efecto dominó de las botellas al estrellarse contra el suelo. Me reí mientras tiraba hacia atrás, sorprendida ante el sonido.

Sus ojos eran de un gris intenso, llenos de lujuria, pero a medida que se centró en mí, comenzaron a cristalizarse. Finalmente logré llegar al nudo desatado y podía sentir el remolino de agua a través de mi piel desnuda. Empecé a soltar las cuerdas, cuando Levi las agarró con fuerza entre sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla, luego cerró los ojos con firmeza, cortando nuestra conexión.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —Lo pinché, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y haciendo que me viera. —¿A dónde vas ahora? —susurré.

Envolvió sus manos, sin soltar los cordones, de vuelta alrededor de mi cuello. Poco a poco comenzó a atar mi bikini, y sentí mi rostro de un rubor rojo brillante, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo me traicionaba en ese instante.

—Petra —comenzó, respirando con dificultad, pero mirándome con atención.

—¿Qué está mal? —interrumpí.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros, y parecía estar manteniendo una distancia específica entre nosotros.

—Petra, eres una mocosa increíble, pero yo... no puedo —empezó.

Ahora era yo la que cerró los ojos. Las emociones giraban detrás de mis párpados, vergüenza era la principal entre ellos. Mi corazón cayó en picado. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, deseando que los abra por mi cuenta.

—No puedes —digo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a cualquier parte menos a él.

—No, quiero decir, yo... —tartamudeó, claramente incómodo mientras se alejaba de mí.

Empecé a temblar. —Tú... no puedes conmigo ¿no? —Le pregunté, de repente sintiéndome fría, incluso en el agua. Abrí mis piernas alrededor de él, lo que le permitió el espacio que necesitaba para alejarse.

—No, Petra, no es eso.

—Bueno, me siento como un idiota —logré decir, reí un poco y me levanté fuera del agua al lado de la bañera caliente.

—¿Qué? No, no lo entiendes, yo sólo no puedo… —comenzó hacia mí, y echó una pierna, presionando mi pie cuadrado en el centro de su pecho para mantenerlo alejado.

—Oye, Levi, lo entiendo. No puedes. Está bien. Vaya, qué noche tan loca, ¿eh? —Me reí de nuevo, moviéndome a un lado y caminado hacia la casa, con ganas de salir antes de que pudiera ver las lágrimas que sabía estaban en camino. Por supuesto, como he tratado de navegar por los pasos, me deslicé en un lugar húmedo y caí con un ruido grande. Podía sentir la parte de atrás de mis ojos empezar a arder como trepé lo más rápido que pude, presa del pánico de que iba a llorar antes de que pudiera entrar. Ahora que me movía, podía sentir los efectos de todo el alcohol que había consumido, y el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

—¡Petra! ¿Está bien? —Exclamó Levi, empezando a salir de la bañera caliente.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Solo... —Me levanté, mi garganta comenzando a cerrarse a medida que ahogó un sollozo. Sostuve mi mano detrás de mí, deseando que entendiera que no necesitaba su ayuda. —Estoy bien, Levi.

No podía dar la vuelta y verlo. Solo seguí caminando. La música de big band todavía se juega en la plataforma giratoria, pero todavía le oí decir mi nombre una vez más. Haciendo caso omiso de él, me dirigí hacia la puerta, sintiéndome ridícula ahora en mi bikini pequeñito que claramente no era tan atractivo como pensaba que era.

Ni siquiera se molesté en coger una toalla. En lugar de eso abrí la puerta de cristal y se oyó cerrarse de golpe detrás de mí, me fui casi corriendo a mi habitación. Dejé pequeños charcos a lo largo del suelo por el pasillo, tratando de ignorar las risas que venían del cuarto de Nanaba. Mientras las lágrimas finalmente corrían por mis mejillas, cerré la puerta y me quité el traje de baño. Entré en el baño, enciendo la luz, y allí estaba yo, reflejada de nuevo. Pelo mojado cayendo por los hombros, un moretón ya empezaba a formarse en el muslo por mi derrame borracho... y los labios hinchados por los besos.

Envolví mi pelo en una toalla, y luego me incliné sobre el mostrador, con mi rostro a escasos centímetros del espejo.

—Petra, querida, acabas de ser rechazada por un hombre que una vez hizo maullar a una mujer durante treinta minutos seguidos.

_¿Cómo te sientes_? —La mujer desnuda en el espejo me preguntó, girando mi pulgar en un micrófono pequeño. Hizo un gesto hacia mí, extendiendo el pulgar.

—Bueno, bebí vino lo suficiente para sostener un pequeño pueblo español, no he tenido un orgasmo en un millar de años, y probablemente voy a morir vieja y sola en un apartamento bellamente diseñado con todos los hijos ilegítimos de Mika pululando a mí alrededor... ¿Cómo crees que me siento? —le pregunté de nuevo, ofreciendo mi pulgar a la Petra del espejo.

—_Tonta Petra, castraste a Mika_ —respondió la Petra del espejo negando con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Vete a la mierda, Petra del espejo, ya que ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. —concluí, poniendo fin a la entrevista y llevando mi culo desnudo de nuevo al dormitorio. Me puse una camiseta, cayendo en la cama, mi yo borracho agotado por la caminata y la cena y el vino y la música y la mejor sesión de besos en la que jamás había participado. Pensar en eso trajo lágrimas a la superficie de nuevo, y me di la vuelta para coger algunos pañuelos, sólo para encontrar una caja vacía, que me hizo llorar aún más fuerte.

Estúpido Levi.

¿Podría ser esta noche peor?

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

**_:_:_:_:_**

—¿Pancakes, cariño?

—Me encantaría. Gracias, nene.

_Jesús._

—¿Hay todavía crema para el café?

—Aquí está tu crema, cariño.

_Dulce Jesús._

Escuchar a una nueva pareja, y mucho menos dos nuevas parejas a veces es vómito seguro. Añádele una resaca, y que esto iba a ser una larga mañana.

Después de hablar con Erd en el teléfono la noche anterior, había caído en un profundo sueño, con ayuda, sin duda, por todo el vino que había consumido. Me desperté con una lengua gruesa, un terrible dolor de cabeza, náuseas y un estómago revuelto aún más al saber que tendría que ver a Levi esta mañana.

Erd me había hecho sentir mejor, sin embargo. Me había hecho reír, y me acordé de lo bien que me cuidó en su día. Era un recuerdo agradable y una sensación aún más agradable. Había llamado con la excusa de comprobar conmigo sobre un color de pintura. Luego había admitido que sólo quería hablar conmigo, y recién salida del gran rechazo de la bañera de hidromasaje, estaba feliz de hablar con alguien que conocía que quería mi atención. Maldito seas, Levi. Cuando Erd me invitó a cenar el fin de semana próximo, acepté de inmediato. Tendríamos un gran momento... y ya que mis Orgasmos estaban de vuelta en su escondite, también podría disfrutar de una noche en la ciudad.

Ahora, estaba sentada en la mesa del desayuno, rodeada de dos nuevas parejas que llenaban la cocina con la satisfacción sexual suficiente para hacerme gritar. No lo hice bien. Lo guardé para mí mientras Hanji felizmente estaba tirada en el regazo de Erwin, y Mobilit alimentaba con bolitas de melón a Nanaba como si fuera puesto en la tierra por esa razón, y solo esa razón.

—¿Cómo te fue el resto de la noche, Petra?—gorjeó Hanji, levantando una ceja. Apreté los dientes con mi tenedor en la mano y le dije que se callara.

—Vaya, gruñona. Alguien debe de haber pasado la noche sola — murmuró Nanaba a Mobilit.

La miré con sorpresa. La ligereza con la que trataban esto estaba empezando a molestarme.

—Bueno, por supuesto que me pasé la noche sola. ¿Con quién demonios crees que pasé la noche, eh? —Le pregunté, tirando de la mesa y golpeando mi vaso de jugo de naranja encima. —Ah, mierda todos al infierno. —murmuré, pisando fuerte hacia fuera el patio, las lágrimas amenazando por segunda vez en menos de doce horas.

Me senté en una de las sillas, con vistas al lago. El fresco de la mañana calmó mi cara caliente, y limpiando torpemente mis lágrimas cuando escuché los pasos de las chicas que me siguieron afuera.

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —digo mientras se sentaron en las sillas frente a mí.

—Está bien... pero tienes que decirnos algo. Quiero decir, estaba segura de que cuando nos fuimos anoche, quiero decir... tú y Levi... —Hanji comenzó, y la detuve.

—Yo y Levi nada. No hay yo y Levi. ¿Qué, pensasteis que sería mejor salir juntos sólo porque vosotros cuatro finalmente entendieron su mierda? De nada, por cierto —les espeté, tirando de mi gorra de béisbol en mi cara, ocultando mis continuas lágrimas de mis mejores amigas.

—Petra, pensamos… —Nanaba comenzó, y la corté también.

—¿Pensaste que ya que éramos los únicos que quedábamos por arte de magia acabaríamos siendo una pareja? Cómo en un cuento—tres conjuntos de pares emparejados perfectamente, ¿no? Al igual que sucede nunca. Esto no es una novela romántica.

—Oh, vamos, vosotros dos sois el uno para el otro. ¿ Y nos llamaste anoche ciegos? —espetó Nanaba.

— No pasó nada. Nada va a suceder. En caso de que os hayáis olvidado, él tiene un harén, señoras. ¡Un harén! Y no estoy a punto de convertirme en su tercer pedacito. Así que podéis olvidaros de él, ¿de acuerdo? —grité, empujándome fuera de la silla, dando vuelta hacia la casa, y corriendo a la derecha junto a un tranquilo Levi.

—¡Genial! ¡Tú también estás aquí! ¡Y también los veo a ustedes dos mirando a través de las persianas, idiotas! —grité cuando Erwin y Mobilit se apartaron de la ventana.

—Petra, ¿podemos hablar, por favor? —Preguntó Levi, agarrándome por los brazos y girándome hacia él.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Vamos a hacer la vergüenza total. Como sé que todos se están muriendo por saber, me arrojé a este chico anoche, y él me rechazó. Bueno, el secreto está fuera. ¿Podemos por favor dejarlo así? —Me moví de su agarre y me encamino hacia el sendero del lago. No he oído nada detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para ver a los cinco, con los ojos abiertos y, evidentemente, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

—¡Oye! Vamos, Levi. Vámonos —le solté mis dedos, y empezó después de mí, mirándome con cautela.

Piso por el camino y trató de frenar mi respiración. Mi corazón late con fuerza, y no tenía ganas de hablar cuando estaba de mal humor. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Inhalé y exhalé, viendo la mañana hermosa, y trató de dejar que mi corazón se aligere un poco. ¿Necesitaba hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya era? No. Yo tenía el control aquí, anoche no era la excepción. Podría hacer lo que nunca sucedió anoche, o ciertamente podría intentarlo.

Respiré de nuevo, sintiendo un poco de tensión salir de mi cuerpo. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, disfrutaba de la compañía de Levi y tenía que llegar a pensar en él como mi amigo. Todavía pisoteé a lo largo del camino, pero al final me echó hacia atrás en un paseo no enfadado.

Me fui detrás de los árboles y no me detuve hasta que llegue al final del muelle. El sol se asomó después de la tormenta de anoche, lanzando una luz plateada en el agua.

Lo oí acercarse y detenerse detrás de mí. Tomé una respiración más profunda. Se quedó en silencio.

—No me vas a empujar, ¿verdad? Eso sería un mal movimiento, Levi.

Él exhaló una risa, y yo sonreí un poco, sin querer, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Petra, ¿puedo explicar lo de anoche? Tengo que saber que—

—No lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No podemos simplemente culpar al vino? —Le pregunté, girando a punto de enfrentarme a él y tratando de ganarle la mano.

Bajó la mirada hacia mí con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Parecía que se había vestido a toda prisa: blancos pantalones térmicos, bien gastados, botas de montaña y que no fueron atadas hasta arriba. Sin embargo, era impresionante, el temprano sol de la mañana iluminaba los planos fuertes de su cara.

—Ojalá pudiera, Petra, pero… —empezó de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza. —En serio, Levi, sólo… —empecé a decir, pero me detuve cuando presionó sus dedos contra mi boca.

—Tienes que callarte, ¿de acuerdo? Sigue interrumpiéndome, y veras lo rápido que te arrojo a ese lago, mocosa —advirtió con un brillo en sus ojos que había llegado a acostumbrarme.

Asentí con la cabeza y quitó la mano. Traté de hacer caso omiso de las llamas que lamían mis labios, traídos a la superficie con sólo un pequeño toque.

—Así que, anoche estuvimos muy cerca de cometer un error muy grande —dijo, y cuando vio mi boca comenzando a abrirse, él movió su dedo.

Cerré mis labios, imitando tirar la llave al agua. Sonrió tristemente y continuó.

—Obviamente me siento atraído por ti. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Eres increíble. Pero estabas borracha, yo estaba borracho, y tan grande como lo hubiera sido, habría que—ah, habría cambiado las cosas, ¿sabes? Y yo simplemente no puedo, Petra. No me puedo permitir... —Él luchó, pasándose las manos por el pelo en un gesto que había llegado a comprender era frustración. Me miró fijamente, deseando que hiciera esto bien, para decirle que estábamos bien.

¿Quería perder a un amigo por esto? De ninguna manera.

—Oye, como te dije, está bien, demasiado cosas se me escaparon anoche —le expliqué.

Abrió la boca para comentar, pero después de un momento, asintió con la cabeza y suspiró un gran suspiro. —¿Todavía amigos? No quiero que esto estropee todo. Me gustas mucho, Petra —dijo, mirándome como si su mundo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

—Por supuesto amigos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos ser? —tragué duro y me obligué a sonreír. Él también sonrió, y empezamos a caminar de regreso por el sendero. Bueno, eso no fue tan malo. Tal vez esto podría funcionar. Se detuvo para recoger un puñado de arena de la playa y lo puso en una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Botellas?

—Botellas. —asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos por el sendero.

—Así que parece que nuestro pequeño plan funcionó —comencé, en busca de conversación.

—¿Con los chicos? Ah, sí, creo que ha funcionado bien. Parece que han encontrado lo que necesitaban.

—Eso es lo único que tratamos de hacer, ¿no? —Me reí mientras cruzábamos el patio a la cocina. Cuatro cabezas desaparecieron de la ventana y comenzaron a asumir posiciones de indiferencia en torno a la mesa. Me reí entre dientes.

—Siempre es bueno cuando lo que necesitas y lo que quieres son la misma cosa —dijo Levi, manteniendo la puerta abierta para mí.

Una punzada de tristeza me golpeó de nuevo, pero no tenía que forzar una sonrisa una vez que vi lo feliz que estaban mis amigas.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Todavía hay algunos bollos de canela, creo —ofreció Levi, acercándose al mostrador.

—Um, no. Creo que me voy a ir a empacar —dije, al ver un destello de decepción en su rostro antes de sonreír con valentía.

Está bien, así que no fue muy bien. Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre cuando dos amigos se besan. Las cosas nunca son lo mismo. Asentí con la cabeza a mis chicas y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Estimulados por mi insistencia en volver a la ciudad, nos llevó dos horas empacar y decidir quién se va a ir con quién. No quería estar con Levi, así que me saque a Hanji a un lado y le di instrucciones para que Erwin fuera con nosotras. Ahora estábamos arreglando todas las bolsas externas. Con Levi apilando todo en el Audi, me estremecí un poco, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que había empacado mi chaqueta de lana en el bolso, que ahora fue enterrado.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, se dio cuenta.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco, pero está bien. Mi bolso está en el fondo, y no quiero que tengas que reorganizar todo —le contesté, estampando mi pie para mantener el calor.

—Oh , eso me recuerda que tengo algo para ti —exclamó, hurgando en su mochila, que estaba en la cima. Me entregó un paquete de bultos, envuelto en un papel café.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunté, cuando él aparto la visa, molesto.

—Pensaste que me había olvidado de esto, ¿verdad? —respondió, su pelo cayendo en sus ojos un poco cuando él esbozó una sonrisa —Iba a dártelo anoche, pero entonces—

—¡Oye,Acherman! ¡Podría necesitar un poco de ayuda por aquí! —Llamó Mobilit mientras luchaba para cargar todo el equipaje de Nanaba. Ayer, éste habría sido el trabajo de Erwin Ahora era el de Mobilit. _Ayer._ Cómo había cambiado el mundo en un día.

Se apartó de mí mientras Hanji y Erwin se instalaron en el asiento trasero.

Abrí el paquete para encontrar un muy grueso, suéter irlandés muy suave. Lo saqué del papel, sintiendo el peso y la textura del tejido protuberante. Lo apreté contra mi nariz, inhalando el olor de la lana y el inconfundible olor de Levi que se aferraba a él. Le sonreí al jersey, y rápidamente lo deslice por encima de mi camiseta, admirando la forma en que se colgaba suelto y bajo, y aun así me envolvía de una manera reconfortante. Me volví para ver a Levi que me miraba desde arriba en el camión de Mobilit. Sonrió mientras me giraba hacia él.

—Gracias. —musité.

—De nada. —musitó de vuelta.

Le di a mi suéter largo y profundo respiro, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Siento que este capi sea mas corto, pero espero actualizar con regularidad! Contarme que os parece y que que queréis que pase!^^ un beso!:)**


End file.
